


The Winter of 1989

by chansavv



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: 1980s, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Chansaw, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, JD is gone, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sex, Shower Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansavv/pseuds/chansavv
Summary: It all started on valentine's day, 1989, the day that Heather Chandler least expected Veronica Sawyer to make a move. As their relationship evolves so does the danger that they've put themselves in.





	1. Valentine's Day at Westerburg High

**Author's Note:**

> Heather deals with her internalized Homophobia at school during Valentine's day, Veronica has a gift.

Heather Chandler looked down at the absolutely massive thing underneath her. It was massive, red and hanging idly in Miss Veronica Sawyer’s arms, it looked like a corpse. A fuzzy, teddy bear shaped corpse. 

Once again, It was Valentine's day at Westerburg High and the Ohio cold weather didn’t stop the teenagers from their disgustingly sweet displays of public affection. It was absolutely revolting. Of course this wouldn't be a problem for Heather if she wasn’t Heather Chandler . Not only did Heather Chandler not even like boys, but even if she did none of them would ever dare ask her out. She wasn’t real to anyone at Westerburg, she was more like an illusion to them, an unobtainable enigma. Nobody dared to approach her, nobody except for one particular nobody with a certain diary that she carried around. Heather simply sneered when she passed the plethora of boys with flowers and girls with chocolates, all of it was just so blah to Heather. Of course, her feelings were not justified as those of jealousy. Heather Chandler would never be jealous of someone- she had everything. And she certainly wasn’t hoping that a certain girl would surprise her. Heather Chandler would never hope that a girl would give her flowers or chocolates. She would never hope that a a certain bisexual dork who’s been leading her on for months would suddenly confess her sapphic love to heather and kiss her deeply in front of the whole school. Heather shook her head, eyebrows furrowed. Heather Chandler never needed anything from anyone and she certainly didn’t need anything from anyone on Valentine’s Day. Of course, if there was one mega dork in the entire school smart enough to be 2 years into advanced English, but dumb enough to fall for the hapless capitalist regime of Valentine’s Day it was the one and only Veronica Sawyer. The aforementioned bisexual dork, whom, at the moment was holding possibly the biggest stuffed bear she could’ve possibly shoved into her car. Heather held down a laugh as she saw her walk down the hall. Veronica peeked from behind the massive bear and grinned. A glimmer of hope sparked inside of her, which was quickly squashed down as Veronica’s heels clicked closer.  
“Hey Heather”  
“What even is that disgustingly fuzzy thing?” There was obvious malice in her voice, but of course it wasn’t jealousy- no, just average Heather Chandler brand malice, she was a two dimensional character and there’s no way that Heather Chandler could ever feel jealousy. ”Is that for Jessie James? Or whatever the fuck his dumbass name is?” Heather huffed, unusually upset and opened her locker, knowing Veronica wasn’t dumb enough to actually answer her rhetoric. While she placed her purse inside the locker, the pictures of her Veronica carelessly strewn about the inside only barely caught her eyes before she turned and slammed the door shut.  
“Whatever dumb thing this is between you and Jess-“ She was suddenly cut off by a defiant voice, Veronica’s defiant voice. And her defiant finger touching Heather’s lips, and of course Heather was upset and definitely not thinking about how soft Veronica’s hands were or how her lipstick would gently rub off on the pad of it. And she certainly wasn’t thinking about kissing that finger, or what other things veronica would do with those fingers. Oh no she was furious, so furious that she sat there seething in anger and not saying anything to oppose the current situation.  
“It’s actually JD” Veronica said factually, like she was correcting Heather on a test question rather than on her gross boyfriend’s name, still it made Heather’s blood boil.  
“Do I look like I give a shit what your dumb edgy boyfriend’s name is? Seriously Veronica get your head out of your ass. I don’t give a shit about Valentines Day and I really don’t give a shit about you and your dumb boyfriend.”

And with that she was off, heels clicking, hips swaying, the students ahead of her parted like the Red Sea, they could sense the anger in her walk and stuck to the wall like the disgusting maggots they were. She angrily sat down at some seat that certainly wasn’t hers in her first period- European History. She exhaled deeply, as if she’d been holding it for the whole walk to class. She mindlessly took out her notes (like she gave a shit about whatever the fuck France was up to in 1889) and started writing what was on the board. The pen scratched unnaturally into the notebook paper, roughly it dug into the next pages. Slowly the lecture droned on and before she knew it she was asleep. 

Not long after the bell rang. In a pure sleep deprived blur she made her way to English and without a second thought sat down right next to miss Veronica Sawyer herself. It wasn’t until she turned to the side and saw the massive bear that she was reminded what exactly she was upset about in the first place. Seriously, who the fuck carries around the thing for the entire day? Shouldn’t you just give it to the person in the morning. No point in inconveniencing everyone Veronica. Heather huffed. Despite her shoddily constructed attempt to veil her mood with the excuse of it being Valentine's Day (and everyone just knows Heather Chandler just does not have a romantic bone in her body, why would she?) in reality she was more upset about Veronica herself.

As previously mentioned her and Veronica had become very close friends over the past few months, so close that they talked on the phone every night and Veronica had even felt comfortable enough to tell Heather that she liked both boys and girls. Heather’s face flushed as she reminisced in the conversation. Veronica, however has been eyeing up the new kid and it was interfering with her relationship with all the Heathers. She’d stopped coming over after school or giving rides to McNamara (poor thing has to ride with Heather Duke now) ,and the other day she didn’t even eat lunch with the Heathers! And it was all because of that stupid fucking jerk off edgelord. She glared at Veronica, seething, who surprisingly just smiled back at her, a genuine grin, another glint of hope and warmth made its way to Heather’s stomach, this one just as promptly squashed- was Veronica getting off on how upset she was? Could she be a sadist? What in the fresh hell is she so goddamn happy about? Heather huffed again and passed back the homework. That’s new, Heather can’t remember the last time she actually did her math homework. Of course, her and Veronica had actually done it last weekend whenever she’d came over. All though Veronica has been spending more time with JD, Heather and her have actually been spending more one on one time together. It almost seemed like the more time she spent with little Jessie James she spent the rest equally with Heather Chandler alone- maybe it was just to appease her into still allowing her into the group. She didn’t look to deeply into it because if she did she knew that the warmth in her stomach would rise again and she didn’t want to deal with that right now. She spent the rest of the class period daydreaming, certainly not about the girl beside her though, no that would be absurd. Heather Chandler was not some kind of dyke, she just didn’t like boys and she also just thought Veronica was really pretty, and she also really liked having her as a friend. 

Heather Chandler did not like boys, she knew that from the moment Kurt Kelly had kissed her on the swing set in 3rd grade, his imposing nature made her feel sick but she didn’t know better so she let him. She’d never liked boys. Boys were dirty and imposing. Boys slid their hands up your dress trying to grab at you, their hands rough and burning. Boys left bruises when they played too rough and broke your hymen without warning you. Heather Chandler did not like boys. And yet she’d never let herself acknowledge the feelings she had for girls. Their hair was very much so beautiful to Heather, their lips soft, their touch gentle and warm, whenever they slid their hands up your dress is was gentle and silk like and their laughs were full of sunshine, they always smelt like flowers and when Heather imagined kissing a girl it was like kissing the head of a kitten, soft and warm and familiar. Of course, Heather Chandler has come to know that these feelings were abnormal after many of late night sleepover talks with the two Heathers. Heather and Heather didn’t think about kissing girls, Heather and Heather were normal girls who liked normal boys and Heather Chandler was a freak.

She buried those feelings, there weren’t any skeletons in her closet, no she’d cleaned them out long ago and now she took their place. Of course this was because Heather lived in Sherwood Ohio, not L.A. And of course Heather Chandler never wanted Veronica and her’s relationship to go beyond good friends so she really wasn’t a lesbian. She only wanted to be really good friends with Veronica, friends that you can kiss and maybe have sex with.  
The bell rang and Heather rushed out the door without saying goodbye to Veronica, there’s no way she could face her with what she was just thinking about. She made her way into the girls bathroom, which was cleared out completely in seconds once everyone caught sight of her signature red blazer. She sighed heavily and looked in the mirror. Jeez Heather why are you such a fucking freak? Thinking about Veronica like that? Who are you? Why can’t you just let boys stick their tongues down your throat like the other girls? She sighed deeply again, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Nobody thinks a pretty girl has feelings but oh boy does Heather Chandler have some feelings. The bell rang again, she was going to be tardy. Speedily, she made her way to Government. Situating herself in the back of class and daydreaming once again. The next few periods went much the same way, without Veronica as a distraction she was free to daydream about whatever she wanted. Of course her daydreams ended up with her unwillingly thinking about Veronica indecently and then beating herself up over it.


	2. Lunchtime Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica surprisingly wants to spend some alone time with Heather today. Heather struggles to grasp onto the situation.

Soon enough it was lunch. Such a dreaded period. She knew she was going to have to talk to Sawyer and she really did not feel like doing that right now. She didn’t even feel like eating because she was so disgusted with herself. She stood up and walked out the door only to find Veronica waiting for her in the hallway. Heather blushed, caught off guard. Her heart pounded, mind racing. There it was again, the glimmer of hope, the warmth in her stomach. It made it hard to breathe. She let it linger for longer than usual. Staring at Veronica absentmindedly she finally came to her senses. Jeez Heather if you really think she’d look that good topless why don’t you just ask her to stay for the night? She rolled her eyes at her self and smiled at Veronica as endearingly as she could considering. “Eating with us today now are you ronica?” The statement came out with more steel cut than she had intended. She could see that Veronica was troubled by this. Her feet shifted nervously, toying with the bear that was still in her arms. She smiled and played with her hair a little before speaking.  
“well, actually... I was thinking maybe just you and I could get something together.. off campus maybe?” She looked away, her voice tinged with nervousness. The warmth in Heather’s stomach grew slightly. Longing for something more. Heather shook her head and chuckled.  
“Jeez Veronica why don’t you just ask me on a date?” She blurted it out, it was supposed to be a joke. Except both of them knew it meant something more. Perhaps Heather knew this the most. She looked down, the silence between them indicating something greater, something deeply buried. She felt the air around her shift nervously. Heather smiled slowly, a devious smile. If she was going to embarrass herself she might as well embarrass Veronica too. “What were you thinking about getting Ronnie?” The way Heather said her name made Veronica shiver slightly, almost unnoticeable by others but it made Veronica feel very vulnerable. Her breath nearly hitched. She blushed and put her hair behind her ear again. She spoke up, hesitant but with a regained sense of poise. Veronica had a lot of courage. That is why Heather was so attracted to her initially. She had potential.  
“Well, I don’t know...maybe like just McDonald's or something.. it doesn’t have to be super fancy. I mean, I’m not poor but I’m not as rich as you and the other Heathers y’know?” She shifted again. Closer to Heather, her warmth radiating. Heather grinned, teasing.  
“Nonsense Ronica, let’s get something a bit more high caliber- how about that little Italian joint down the street?”  
Veronica laughed, a real deep genuine laugh.   
“Now Heather, I thought I was the one asking you on a date. As fun as that sounds right now we hardly have time for a romantic dinner.” Heather smiled a bit, of course she promptly corrected her facial alignment afterwards but she enjoyed how casually Veronica could talk about these things. Heather had never talked to someone else about liking girls but Veronica’s boldness in proclaiming her bisexuality had made her grow comfortable around her. She felt accepted for once. She smiled again without holding back.  
“You’re right about that Veronica but, surely there is a better fast option than McDonald's?” She pouted, her lower lip growing in appearance, it made Veronica blush even more, not that Chandler would notice. Heather loved spending time with Veronica but she was hesitant to eat somewhere so filled to the brim with sodium and calories. Veronica smiled softly.   
“I see. McDonald's just isn’t good enough for your majesty. What are you afraid of? Raising your blood pressure, princess?” Her smile grew devious, teasingly glinted. Heather’s cheeks grew uncontrollably red at the name. Despite Veronica teasing her with it it made her stomach warm again, clawing its way to her throat. She smiled back, with the same devious glint. Except it was unusually mellow for Heather. She’d softened.  
“Okay then Queen Sawyer, take me to the most prestigious of fast food establishments, McDonald’s.” She teased back. Veronica’s smile widened.   
“Okay then! Let’s go!” She grabbed Heather by the wrist and pulled her to her car. A light blue Mercury Grand Marquis her parents had gotten her for her 16th birthday. It was square and clunky and it wasn’t anything nearly as elegant as Heather’s Porsche of course, but it was a nice car. 

Veronica opened the door for Heather and she rolled her eyes and clambered into the car a bit awkwardly.  
“Why thank you Ms. Sawyer”  
“Please, Ms.Sawyer is my mother. Call me Veronica.” She said it with a smirk, classic smart ass Veronica. She got into the car and started it up. Looking over at Heather as she backed out of the space. She looked beautiful. Blonde hair flowing, red lipstick and dark eyeshadow perfectly accentuating her features. Veronica was enamored with how beautiful Heather Chandler was at the moment. She was enamored at how casual Heather Chandler was in the moment, just sitting in the passenger seat of Veronica’s car.   
“Is it too cold for you heather? I can turn the heater up. Sorry I’m not used to having people in my car, especially not...you.” Heather shook her head, looking at the red bear now placed in the back. It’s black eyes threatening her.  
“It’s fine.” It wasn’t fine. She just kept thinking about JD and Veronica together. “It’s nothing Veronica I’m just a little car sick is all.” Heather lied. She did that a lot. No Kurt keep going, keep sticking your disgusting fingers inside of me it feels great! The thoughts made Heather shudder again. Despite her worries Veronica simply turned up the heater and nodded.   
“I’m sorry Heather.” She said it genuinely, as if she was responsible somehow for Heather’s sudden impoliteness. Heather smiled softly at Veronica’s kindness, she couldn’t help but feel warm again. Oh yes, she did like Veronica Sawyer, she was smart and funny and kind and really fucking hot. Who wouldn’t like Veronica? That’s exactly why she probably has a boyfriend. Now why she would choose to have a boyfriend, and JD of all boys who could be her boyfriend, was beyond Heather. He was not like the other boys Heather had seen. He would not run his hands across your torso roughly and shove his tongue down your throat, he was quite romantic in his inclinations, a true gentleman. However his eyes hungered for something more. Something sinister, something deeply dangerous lived inside Jason Dean and Heather could see it. It scared her. Heather could not fathom why Veronica could not see that in him. 

The car came to a placid stop. After a split second of thinking Heather turned and without any real inhibitions asked Veronica a stupid fucking question.  
“So are you dating Jessie James or whatever?” She blushed again. She knew why she’d asked the question, she just didn’t like thinking about it. She’d asked the question because she wanted to know whether or not Veronica was single. She wanted to know whether or not Veronica thought this was a date. She wanted to know who the fuck that stupid fucking bear was for. Veronica laughed again, beautiful and full of sunlight. Heather was infatuated. Her laugh brought back the warmth to Heather. It lingered longest, she let it for once.   
“No.” She said, looking Heather in the eyes. Asserting herself as single, giving Heather a hint. She bit her lip slightly and giggled nervously, pushing her hair behind her ear again. “I uhh, have been really thinking about asking someone else out.” She moved closer to Heather, nervously. Heather blushed, the warmth now slowly spreading throughout her body.   
“And who.. who were you thinking about?” She leaned in, eyebrows arched in a bit of anxiety, Heather had never actually felt anxious like this before. Veronica smiled, a soft smile as if she was relishing in the moment.   
“Uh... well her name is...this girl, I don’t know if you know her or not, but her name is uh... Heather... she’s uh, blonde y’know.. but more of a strawberry blonde...” Heather smiled more, freckles and lips moving upwards in a smile hardly ever shown to another. She looked down, embarrassed for once. Vulnerable for once. Veronica leaned in more, their lips seeming so close. Veronica smiled, rummaging through the back to grab the bear. Heather watched, confused, vaguely threatened by the presence of this stuffed bear. Veronica giggled. “What I’ve been trying to say is, will you be my Valentine Heather Chandler?.” Heather smiled more, blushing. She giggled quietly and shook her head, she felt warm. The warmth radiated her entire body, starting in her stomach and radiating outwardly until it consumed her body entirely. Not once had she ever felt like this before.   
“Veronica...” she giggled again, she just couldn’t help it. Heather Chandler had just been confessed to by someone she actually really liked. Heather Chandler has never been asked out before without the implications of sex. There was such a purity in Veronica’s demeanor that it made her giggle. And of course she would ask with such a big stupid gesture like world's dorkiest bear. She should’ve known, it was red after all. She really liked Veronica Sawyer and Veronica Sawyer really liked her. Nothing could be more perfect in the moment. Sitting in Veronica’s blue Mercury, inches away from her face. The sunlight filtered through in such a way that it was warm and beautiful, reflecting off the melting winter snow. The heater kept their faces warm enough. Veronica smelt like roses and everything felt beautiful. Heather, still looking down, blushing smiled more. She spoke softly, as if she raised her voice any she would scare her away. “Do you really mean that?”  
Veronica nodded softly, now looking down as well and they sat there in silence for awhile. To Heather it was comfortable and warm, familiar. Veronica toyed with the ears of the bear softly, nervous. Heather leaned in slightly, not enough to touch Veronica’s lips but enough to invite her in."Then, okay, I'll be your Valentine. If you'll be mine that is." Veronica blushed more, embarrassed surely but surging with feelings of warmth as well. She closed the gap between them slowly and tenderly, their lips slowly melded in a half soft and half passionate kiss. Heather smiled gently through it. It felt exactly how Heather had imagined. Soft, familiar and warm. Veronica’s lips were so soft compared to any man she’d ever had before, and they tasted of cherry chapstick and not of liquor. She felt safe there, kissing Veronica. And Veronica felt the same, smiling. For a moment she just sat there, eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Heather’s lips against hers. Then she pulled away timidly, careful not to jerk away. It was as if the car was made of glass and both of them were afraid that if they’d move too quickly or spoke too loudly it’d all shatter around them. She smiled and looked Heather in the eyes. There was something new in Heather’s grey eyes now, the silver mercury of her irises was tinged with a warm gold. There was a warmth and love that Heather had never experienced before inside of her. 

Veronica was the first to speak again. “Have you ever kissed a girl before Heather?” Veronica wanted to know. She knew Heather liked girls but she didn’t know how many other girls in Sherwood Ohio likes girls. Heather laughed gently and shook her head.  
“Well once in 9th grade we played truth or dare and I had to kiss Heather but it was nothing like that..” Veronica giggled softly, knowingly. “What about you Sawyer? Ever kiss a girl before?” Heather didn’t know why she had expected Veronica to had kissed a girl, but her expectations were proven. Veronica nodded her head.   
“A couple, at parties and sleepovers.” She giggled goofily, embarrassed. This was a private side of Veronica, one not shown often to the public but one that’s been slowly revealed to Heather over the past few months. Heather smiled.   
“Whatever dork. Are we gonna eat or what?”  
Veronica smirked smugly at the remark, leaning in.   
“Depends on what you wanna eat?” She gave Heather that sort of devious inquisitive look, eyebrows raised in that way that she raised them. Something in her eyes shifted. Maybe she really did want to have sex with Heather. Maybe she was just having a laugh but there was a newfound confidence in Veronica again. The sort of confidence that let her forge hall passes and skip class. The sort of confidence that let her ask out Heather Chandler. Heather blushed and looked away a bit uncomfortably. She didn’t know what to say. Her whole life she’d never really refused sex. Her whole life she’d felt confident in faking it but with Veronica it was different. With Veronica she didn’t just want to bang her in the back of her car, no she wanted to lay down on a soft bed and kiss her gently. She wanted her and Veronica to have something far more beautiful than a backseat fuck. Heather laughed nervously and shook her head. “Later Ronnie, I’m actually starving. Plus that stupid fucking bear is taking up the backseat anyways.” Veronica laughed more, snorting softly.   
“Oh my fucking god. Shut up Heather… do you like him? I know it’s kinda dorky but-” She was cut off by a soft peck on the lips from Heather. She laughed, a manic giggle. She snorted softly in her giggle fit, regaining composure. “Sorry..”  
“That’s okay Ronica. You’re really cute when you snort.” Heather started getting out of the car before Veronica could argue with her.


	3. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Veronica finish lunch, Heather invites Veronica over.

As she made her way up to the glass doors of Mcdonalds, she felt Veronica’s hand brush against hers and a string of electricity ran between each of their fingertips. Heather blushed and opened the door. Even if she really wanted too there was no way she was going to hold hands with Veronica Sawyer, another girl, in Sherwood Ohio. As they approached the counter Veronica stood beside Heather with confidence. Usually she trailed behind like the others but now she and Heather had an equal standing. Now she could stand next to Heather and Heather didn’t oppose it. Instead she welcomed it and smiled at Veronica. It was soft and gentle and it made Veronica feel beautiful. They ordered their food and sat down in the back. There was nothing more than a few families scattered about inside the local Macdonald’s and it made Heather feel comfortable with no familiar faces around. Underneath the cover of the table Heather slowly rested her hand on top of Veronica’s, feeling the soft warmth of Veronica’s skin. It made her smile. Veronica smiled as well, making the move to intertwine their fingers. There was something so gentle and beautiful about their interactions. Something so vulnerable and innocent. Soft skin touching soft skin so gently. Heather smiled and looked at Veronica with a new found sense of love and acceptance. Heather Chandler was smitten, and she was letting it show for once. Much to Veronica’s surprise she asked a question. Heather spoke softly and nervously, hesitant in a way that Veronica had never heard. “What’re you doing for the rest of the day Ronica?”  
“Not much, just regular class stuff and then I was going to go home since there’s not really any parties going on.” Veronica looked into Heather’s eyes and she saw something vulnerable inside of Heather. It made her want to hug her and kiss her and tell her that it was going to be okay. Of course she didn’t, instead she smiled and continued to speak, catching the drift of what Heather was implying. “Why? Were you thinking about doing something with me Heather?” She smiled a bit more, this time a smug grin. It was a bit lopsided, Heather always thought that was cute. She scoffed, playing it off but still looking red. Veronica knew exactly what Heather Chandler was thinking about and it made her feel embarrassed. Only Veronica Sawyer could make Heather Chandler embarrassed. She shook her head and sarcastically remarked back.  
“No Sawyer I was just wondering because I heard that Mac needed someone to go on a double date with her and Kurt.” She rolled her eyes and smiled at Veronica, a real smile. “I’d love it if you came over to my house tonight Sawyer. My parents are out of town so it’ll just be us y’know?” She blushed, realizing how sultry that must’ve sounded. Veronica’s breathing hitched slightly. The prospect made her a bit anxious but it also excited her in a newfound way. She nodded softly, still indefinitely embarrassed but enthusiastic to spend an entire night with Heather Chandler like this. Heather could sense Veronica’s anxiousness and leaned over slightly. “Don’t worry Sawyer I won’t do anything unless you want me to okay sweetheart? I’m not like the boys.” She smiled. Veronica’s body grew warmer. Whether or not it was because of the nickname or the way Heather’s breath felt so close to Veronica’s face was unclear but in the moment Veronica felt very hot. Something inside of her stirred and it made her nervous. She giggled slightly, leaning a bit closer to Chandler.  
“Thank you Chandler..” she looked down, embarrassed to admit that she’d wanted this for awhile, a long while. Sex made her a little anxious, but with Heather it was different. Heather made her feel comfortable and beautiful. Being around her filled her with both love and lust and she was unsure what to do with both of those feelings at the same time.. 

Their order was called and Heather got up, slowly letting Veronica’s hand go before retrieving the food. Veronica watched closely, more embarrassed to admit that to her and nearly the entire school, Heather Chandler was super fucking hot. A cute ass, big boobs and a drop dead gorgeous face, her hair was so silky and her eyes were just so sexy, when she looked at Veronica with that sharp glare it made her stomach flip. Heather turned Veronica on. Watching Heather like this didn’t help her current situation. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, tugging slightly at her skirt subtly before Heather came back to the table. Jesus Christ Veronica get your shit together, how are you even going to spent the night with this girl if you’re just gonna be a horndog the whole time? Heather placed the tray on the table before sitting back in her seat beside Veronica. She noticed something was off about her and was concerned for her little Ronnie. Eyebrows furrowed she looked over, asking Veronica softly and quietly. “What’s wrong?” The question was so sincere, Heather had actually wanted to know what was wrong and it caught Veronica off guard. She blushed more. There was no way she was going to tell Heather that she was horny. Jesus Christ there was no way she was going to tell Heather that she wanted her to eat her out and fuck her senselessly. She shook her head slightly and blushed more.  
“I think I’ve just got a bit of a headache.. maybe eating something will help.” Heather nodded and squeezed Veronica’s hand gently. A thought occurred to her that made her more nervous. She held her hand for a moment and leaned in again, this time softer, making sure her voice was reassuring.  
“Veronica, don’t feel obligated to do anything tonight okay? I didn’t mean it like that I really just want to spend time with you by ourselves. Please don’t be nervous I won’t make you do anything.” Her voice dripped with concern and sincerity and truthfully it did calm Veronica down. She smiled gently. Nodding. She held Heather’s hand in her own and smiled. She shook her head gently, of course she’d never expected Heather to be the one to turn down sex but she thought it was very sweet. Veronica looked at Heather in the eyes again. Her body was still stirring, she still felt hot but it was accompanied by a comfortable warmth as well. Heather blushed slightly, keeping a smile for Veronica but she was really concerned. She never wanted to pressure Veronica, she knew what that felt like and that was a shitty feeling. She never wanted to do anything unless Veronica felt ready to. Veronica chuckled gently, it was cute.  
“I’m still going to be nervous but I’m sure we’ll have fun.” She chuckled and gently let go of Heather’s hand. Reaching for her food. Heather smiled and Veronica did the same. Heather chuckled softly.  
“I can assure you that whatever I’m cooking dinner will be infinitely better than this garbage.” Veronica gasped slightly. Smiling wide, her eyes lit up.  
“You’re going to cook for me?”  
“Of course Sawyer you’re spending the night at my house after all.” Heather blushed and looked away. Veronica made her do that a lot. She laughed softly. “What did you think I couldn’t cook or something? I’ve lived basically by myself for a really long time so I’ve learned how to cook pretty well..” Heather revealed a little bit of her life to Veronica, she said it gently, masking it in humor. Veronica felt a bit pained by Heather’s confession.  
“God Heather I didn’t know that.. I’m sure you’re going to make a great dinner.” Veronica smiled gently towards Heather. She thought it was sweet that Heather wanted to cook for her.  
“Of course I’m going to make you the best fucking dinner ever. It’s Valentine’s day.” Heather smirked. She began eating her meal. Yes of course Heather Chandler has ordered a salad of all things from Macdonald’s. Veronica smiled and began to eat her meal as well, looking forward to tonight. She blushed thinking about what could happen. She smiled softly, she’d never really spent the night at anyone’s house like this before. Sleepovers with Betty and Martha were always so pure and innocent and this was bound to not be.  
“Are we gonna go back to class or are we just going to skip?” Veronica was curious, of course she liked spending time with Chandler but she still had to keep up her grades. With that said however, if Heather wanted to skip she would. How could she deny someone with such pretty eyes? Heather smiled.  
“Well the sooner that we get to my house, the sooner we’ll be alone. Plus I’m sure you’ll want to go home and tell your parents that you’ll be sleeping over. But we’ll have to go back to school to get my car.”  
“So what you’re telling me is that we’re skipping class so that you and I can spend more time alone together hmm?”  
Heather chuckled and smiled lightly.  
“Precisely true miss Sawyer.”  
“Well that sounds very.” Veronica smiled. she was more than happy to spend the time alone with Chandler. They finished their meals. Heather got up and threw their trash away, Veronica followed. They got to the car, a comfortable silence enveloping them. It’s started snowing mellowly. Heather had a new appreciation for the snow. Somehow Veronica’s presence made Heather look at things differently, with more love perhaps. 

She smiled as they parked, looking over at Veronica with admiration. She leaned in and kissed her again. She couldn’t hold back, despite her bitchy demeanor she really did care about Veronica, she really cared about a lot of people. And Veronica couldn’t hold back either. She smiled into the kiss, gladly returning it. Veronica pulled away slightly laughing. “Why’d you do that?”  
“Just cause I could ronica. Plus you just looked so fucking pretty..” Heather smiled, she felt dreamy. Like she was in a trace and Veronica smiled tenderly. Pulling Heather in for another kiss. They were still gentle with each other. Careful. It wasn’t that they were scared of each other it was just that the moment felt far too delicate to be anything but cautious with the other. Heather gasped slightly. She’d not expected Veronica to do that and it caught her off guard. She smiled and kissed her again, gradually pulling away. “Mmm baby girl I could do this all day but if we keep on someone might see us.”  
“Fuck everyone else I just want to be with you.” Veronica rested her hands on Heather’s shoulders gingerly. She meant it. Veronica was never afraid of what people thought about her or her choices. She knew that people would disapprove of her for one reason or another and she didn’t care either way. Heather, on the other hand was very different. Her life depended on what other people thought. She could never live a life where people didn’t respect her or at least like her or fear her. She sighed with a heavy weight upon her.  
“I wanna be with you too ronnie but, this is Ohio. And I’m Heather Chandler.. and I-“ Veronica placed a finger on her lips again. Defiant.  
“I understand Heather. I just wish things could be different.” Heather nodded. She understood as well. She kissed Veronica again. Quick and mending. Veronica giggled and played with Heather’s hair gently. “So what’s the plan babe?”  
“Oh I like that. Babe. It sounds very.” Heather giggled, teasing Veronica’s vocabulary. Veronica rolled her eyes.  
“I’m serious Heather what’s the plan it’s already almost 6th period.” Veronica was eager to get the night started frankly. Even if nothing erotic happened Veronica wanted to know exactly what Heather was like with no one around. Clearly she was affectionate but to what extent? Was she flirty? What did she wear while she was at home? Did she put her hair up? What was her nighttime routine like? So many questions Veronica wanted to find out about Heather Chandler. Heather chuckled, leaning into Veronica’s touch more.  
“Well I guess while you drive over to your house to tell your parents and pack a little bag I’ll go home and get everything ready. You remember how to get to my house right?” Veronica chuckled, hardly noticeable.  
“Of course I do, it’s one of my favorite places. How long do you want me to stay?” She shifted slightly, continuing to comb through Heather’s hair gently. Heather nearly purred from the touch of her fingers in her hair. Veronica was so pleasant.  
“Can you stay whole weekend? It’s a three day weekend because of Presidents’ Day and my parents are gone until the end of the month...” she looked down, she felt stupidly exposed. Veronica giggled and slid her hands down onto Heather’s shoulders again and nodded enthusiastically.  
“Of course I can.” Heather grinned, now feeling comfortable enough to let this side of her show.  
“Well we should get going then. I guess I’ll see you in a little bit. Call me if anything goes wrong okay baby girl?”  
Veronica blushed and smiled goofily at the nickname. It felt so Heather to call her something like baby girl. From a man she would be slightly offended and creeped out but coming from Heather it felt sincere and safe. She nodded. Sliding her hands off of Chandler’s body, making sure to just barely stop at the edge of her chest.  
“I will.” She leaned in and kissed Heather again. A goodbye kiss. Another thing Heather had never been able to have. She grinned.  
“Goodbye baby girl. I’ll see you in a little bit.” And with that she was off to her Porsche in the cold Ohio snow.


	4. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather cooks dinner and is surprisingly affectionate and docile to Veronica.

The snow had picked up slightly but it was nothing neither Heather or Veronica weren’t used to. As time passed they both made it to their respective destinations. With Veronica packing her bag and with Heather preparing the house both were eager for the night to come. Heather had dressed herself in something cozier, a sweater and some comfortable pants. Of course she made sure what was underneath was very exciting compared to the outerwear. Just in case something did end up happening. She’d just barely begun preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. She smiled and made her way over to the door, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail with her scrunchie as she did so. She smiled as she opened the door. It was exactly who she was expecting. Miss Veronica Sawyer dressed in a much more casual outfit as well, ‘The Smiths’ long sleeved shirt and some jeans under her thick winter coat. Heather grinned as she admired the beautiful girl in her doorway. Veronica just about nearly lunged forward to hug the girl in front of her, clinging onto her. She always did this when she came over. Heather snickered and managed to pick up Veronica, closing the door with her own body. Veronica giggled as she was held.  
“Well hello there my lovely strong princess.” Veronica looked up at Heather with admiration. She really was so strong, she’d never gotten to see the extent of Heather’s strength.  
“And hello my beautiful maiden.”  
“Care for a kiss princess?”  
“That’s a stupid question.” Veronica giggled stupidly and pulled herself upwards to kiss Heather who was gently setting her down at this point. She smiled and rested her hands on her waist softly- careful not to impose. Veronica beamed.   
“Do you really think I’m a beautiful maiden Heather?”  
“Of course I do Veronica. Anyone with eyes should think the same, and if they don’t, I’ll crucify them.” Heather picked up Veronica’s bag and started upstairs, “I figured you wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with me.”  
“Why would I mind? Curling up next to you sounds amazing.” Heather chortled, nearly tripping on a step. How uncharacteristic of someone like Heather, the graceful demon queen of Westerburg High, tripping on the staircase because a girl was sharing a bed with her.  
“You’re so cute Sawyer.” Veronica had been to Heather’s house plenty of times before but there was newfound interest upon the space. Now she was let in with an intimacy hardly known to others. Now she could see the Heather Chandler that would call girls beautiful maidens and took their bags up for them. She blushed as she entered the bedroom. It all just felt so privy to Veronica now. She noticed the freshly watered roses in vases scattered about. The faint smell of Heather’s perfume. The red bear that she’d taken home now propped in the corner. Veronica took it all in before she was promptly scooped up again by the girl in red. She giggled wildly, holding onto Heather. Heather kissed her cheek before starting to walk downstairs.  
“You came just in time baby girl, I want your opinion on what the protein should be for the night. Now I know you don’t eat pork so I bought some scallops but then I thought you might not like scallops so I bought some fillet mignon but then I thought it might be heavy so I then bought some salmon but I wanna know what you think.” Veronica smiled, it was so sweet of Chandler to cook for her. Veronica was slightly taken aback, she hardly ever talked about her religion and yet Heather Chandler had remembered such a scarcely mentioned detail of her life, even if she didn’t really eat Kosher and even if Heather didn’t really know that much about Judaism she thought it was a sweet thought.  
“I can’t believe you remembered that I was Jewish. I mean I don’t talk about it a lot...”  
“Why wouldn’t I remember that Ronica? It’s important” She kissed the top of her head before setting her onto the kitchen island. Veronica chuckled kicking her legs. “Now tell me what you want for dinner so I can start cooking.”  
“Hmm... I mean whatever you want to cook Heather, I’m a guest in your house y’know“ Heather rolled her eyes. It was so Veronica to say something like that.  
“For fucks sake Ronica please just pick something.” She laughed slightly, it wasn’t said with malice like it usually would’ve been, this time it was filled with impatience and teasing.  
“Alright then princess. Filet mignon sounds great. Although for future reference that’s not a Kosher cut of meat either y’know?”  
“Oh? Really? Sorry I didn’t know that.. I just kinda.. shit.. sorry should I cook something else?” Veronica giggled, seeing Heather in such a desperate attempt to please and respect Veronica was cute. Veronica shook her head and smiled wide.  
“No Heather it’s fine I’m a reform Jew, I don’t adhere to Kosher law.”  
“Oh thank god. I was so concerned.” Veronica giggled and Heather smiled softly, beginning to prepare the dinner. This was something she could definitely make well. She made small talk, weather and such. She smiled softly, continuing to cook.   
“Do you know what filet mignon means in French Veronica?” Veronica smiled, looking up at Heather. Veronica watched in awe. She’d never seen anyone beside her mom cook before and she had to admit it was a very romantic gesture.   
“No, I took Latin.”  
Heather began preparing the sides.   
“It means “cute fillet”, mignon means cute. Which would make you my dearest Veronica Sawyer ‘mon lapin trop mignon’. My cute rabbit.” Heather smiled, even if she was making small talk she seemed so focused that Veronica couldn’t help but admire her concentration. Never had she seen Heather so passionate about anything other than downing shots and dancing with some random guys at a party. It made Heather seem so human to have a hobby, something never revealed to others. Veronica jumped off the counter and slipped her shoes off, getting closer to Heather. Watching her cook. Heather smiled over at her and shook her head slightly.  
“Nosy aren’t we Sawyer?”  
“A bit. I’ve never seen you so focused Heather. You must uh, really like cooking huh? A real chef Boyardee.” She joked. Heather set the steaks in the pan, basting them with something.  
“It is a lot of fun. It’s kinda how I cope with things I guess. Well, other than going to parties and downing Jell-O shots.” Veronica frowned slightly at the attempted joke. She knew Heather drank a lot but it hadn’t really occurred to her why Heather drank a lot. It troubled her. Heather smiled and kissed Veronica gently, cupping her cheek in her hand.  
“Don’t worry about me baby girl. I’m just fine.” Her heart fluttered softly at the touch and the cooing.There was yet another side of Heather. She always had this wall up and it was impossible for anyone to really get in. Not even Heather McNamara knew some things about Heather Chandler. She was defensive and Veronica knew better than to challenge that by now.  
“Okay Heather.” Veronica sighed softly. She worried a lot about Heather Chandler. Sure she could be a bitch but it was mostly a front for a deeply troubled girl that lingered inside. A careless man’s careful daughter.

Soon enough dinner was ready. Properly seasoned and promptly plated by yours truly. Heather poured some wine for both of them, a lovely accommodation to the steak. Veronica was bewildered by the diner. “Heather this is amazing. Holy shit I didn’t even know food could be this good.” Heather blushed and chuckled.   
“Oh Veronica that’s just the wine talking. I’m sure it’s subpar.”  
“Nonsense Heather, this is delicious. Thank you so much.” Veronica continued eating. It really was delicious, probably one of the best things she’s ever cooked. But she wouldn’t divulge that to Veronica. She smiled.  
“Anytime you want baby girl.” Veronica purled softly. God she loved being called that. Heather smiled and sipped her wine. She felt accomplished in her goal. Veronica had loved the dinner and the night had only just begun. She loved being around Veronica without restrictions. She just wanted to kiss her and hold her. Plus she didn’t have to take care of this bitchy front anymore. Of course Heather Chandler, by nature, was still a little bit of a bitch but it was never to the extreme of the character she played at school. She smiled as Veronica continued enjoying her diner. It was so cute that Veronica liked her food. She’d never really cooked for anyone other than herself. Veronica finished her diner and thanked Heather once again.  
“Again, thank you so much for diner Heather that was incredible.”  
“It’s no trouble ronica. What do you suppose we do now?” Heather got up and began to take the plates to the sink, rinsing them off. Veronica smiled and hugged Heather from behind. The girl was not much taller than her so she rested her head gingerly on her shoulder.   
“I dunno Heather. What do you wanna do?” Heather chuckled slightly, continuing to rinse off the plates.  
“I’ve never really had anyone over like this. Usually guys just come over to bang y’know? I’m not quite sure how to entertain you baby girl.” Veronica purred again at the name. The gentleness of Heather’s voice made her heart pound. Never had she ever been taken care of like this before. She smiled and kissed Heather’s neck gently, without any sort of implications. It made Heather feel warm.  
“I’m not sure what to do either.. maybe we can watch a movie?” Heather nodded and turned off the water, Veronica lingered for a moment and then let go. Heather turned around and took both of Veronica’s hands affectionately in her own.  
“We’re gonna have to choose from my collection because there’s no way in hell I'm driving up to Blockbuster in this snow at night.” Veronica snorted softly, nodding.  
“That’s just fine Heather.” Heather smiled and pulled Veronica in a bit closer, kissing her forehead adoringly. It made Veronica giggle.  
“C’mon Heather show me your movie collection. I’m sure I can find something good in it.” Heather laughed lightly and made her way to a massive cabinet in the living room. It was filled with VHS tapes.


	5. Dinner Date p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues, the girls watch a movie and do a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I forgot that I wrote some smut in here and I know some folks are uncomfy with that so when I reach the more sultry part of the story I'm gonna put a row of X's right before and after the parts :)! I'll also do this in the future for r*pe and abuse mentions. Thanks for reading my story and everything though!

Veronica stood for a moment,mouth slightly agape. She grinned, surely this is paradise. Now only if Heather’s book and music collection was equally impressive she’d marry her right here and now. Heather chuckled softly, watching Veronica’s eyes flicker over the titles. She ran her fingers down Veronica’s arm softly. “Earth to Veronica. Anything you want to check for in here first?” Veronica answered quickly and enthusiastically.  
“Do you have any horror movies?”   
“God Veronica I didn’t know you were such a freak.” she teased. “Yeah, what did you want?”  
“Uh, Do you have Nightmare on Elm? I know it’s uh kinda weird and creepy but-” Heather laughed softly, plucking the tape off the shelf.  
“How terrible your mind must be miss Sawyer.” Heather joked and handed it over to Veronica. Veronica was a bit embarrassed to admit she liked the film, her parents always said that a young lady like herself shouldn’t be watching something so gross. It was one of Veronica’s favourite movies though, she’d been on a date with a much older boy and they’d snuck in and saw it. She’d adored the movie ever since. Heather smiled softly. “Why did you want to watch this movie Sawyer?” Veronica’s blushed but her eyes lit up. She grinned wide, like a little kid. Heather loved that look.  
“It’s my favorite movie of course! I saw it in theaters y’know?”  
“Mmm, you snuck in to see it hmm? You were only 12 Sawyer.” Veronics blushed and looked down.  
“I was on a date… he snuck me in.” Heather smiled.  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“Why do you own this movie anyways? Doesn’t it gross you out? You hate things like this.” Heather rolled her eyes.  
“Jesus Sawyer, don’t be a pillowcase. There’s a lot about me that nobody knows...I mean. I watch all sorts of things Veronica. It gets kinda lonely here a lot y’know, big house, nothin to do, lots of money to spend on worthless VHS tapes.” Veronica’s brows furrowed softly, there was a lot to Heather that she didn’t know. She knew a lot about Heather, but maybe she only knew this skin deep version of her and not so much of the real thing. Heather made her way to her couch, watching as Veronica bent over to put the tape into the VCR. She chuckled faintly, she joked, smiling wide, “God you look amazing from this angle Ronica.” She joked, but she really meant it. Veronica had such a cute little ass and Heather Chandler was currently looking at the best angle she’d ever seen it at. As Veronica bent over more Heather’s body temperature grew. Something inside of her stirred again, but this time instead of the soft warmth she was used to it was a burning coil inside of her. She was turned on. Veronica blushed fiercely and laughed softly.  
“Oh shut up Heather...” she put the movie on and made her way to the couch, turning off the lights on her way there. Heather blushed as Veronica curled up next to her. Fuck how was she supposed to make it through this entire movie with Veronica this close? She snuggled into Heather’s shoulder, her breath grazing her neck subtly, but noticeably bothering Heather. Heather wrapped her arm around Veronica’s shoulders, pulling her closer, wanting to feel more. She’d never wanted anything more, she’d never felt more warm and comfortable in her entire life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually Veronica’s legs were draped over Heather’s lap and she was snuggled further into her neck. Heather purred quietly whenever Veronica’s lips would brush against her neck. Veronica smiled, growing bolder and more devious as the movie went on- unsure what exactly was prompting her to do this. Perhaps the time between her encounters with JD had made her impatient but she knew what she wanted in the moment. She kissed Heather’s neck softly, letting her lips linger, prompting a small, barely audible moan from Heather’s throat. Veronica could tell Heather was turned on, and to be honest she kinda was too. Plus she’d already seen this movie like a billion times so what was she really missing? She was okay with this. She felt comfortable and safe with Heather and she knew that if she really didn’t want to Heather wouldn’t force her to do it. Veronica slowly shifted her legs, straddling Heather timidly, unsure exactly what she was doing. She’d only ever been with a girl once before and they were both drunk. Sure she was nervous as hell but she wanted to do this. Heather purred softly. She spoke delicately, but with a husky undertone, placing her hand on the small of Veronica’s back.  
“What’re you doing to me baby girl?” Veronica blushed heavily, grateful that the lights were off as she slid her arms around Heather’s shoulders, kissing her. This time the kiss was different. Their previous endeavors were soft and delicate and while there was a still a softness in this there was also a hunger that they shared. Slowly Heather’s tongue made its way into Veronica’s mouth, eliciting a moan from the girl. Heather’s core grew tighter. She’d never felt this drunk before in her entire life. It felt like her body was absolutely enveloped with warmth and it was all because of Veronica Sawyer. Their teeth clashed slightly, both eager to feel more of each other. Heather had never felt anything like this with anyone before and neither had Veronica. When she’d made out with JD it was different, he tasted like cigarettes, it was cold and filled with a sense of novelty. His lips were rough and he was impatient. JD was rough. Heather on the other hand was delicate and soft. She always let Veronica have the first move and even though she was dominating in nature she was gentle and kind. It made Veronica grow even hotter, managing to grind against Heather’s hips slightly. Heather slid her hands under Veronica’s shirt tentatively. She pulled away from the kiss, speaking softly, nervously. “Is this okay?” She toyed with the hem of her shirt playfully. Veronica hummed a response, not really being capable of words in the moment, the warmth of this encounter catching in her throat. She pulled Heather in for another kiss as she slid her hands up Veronica’s shirt, making sure to be cautious in her adventure. She didn’t want to do anything that made Veronica uncomfortable. She never wanted Veronica to have that feeling. Heather knew that feeling far too well. As their kiss deepened Veronica’s hand found its way to the back of Heather’s head, playing with her ponytail slightly. It made Heather even hornier, something about the way her hands dug into her permed locks. Heather moaned when Veronica’s hand managed to grab a bit of the hair. It was gentle of course but still hot nonetheless. This gave Veronica confidence, control and she tugged on the hair softly again. Heather gasped slightly and purred, now Veronica and her had equal standing. Heather’s hands made their way up to Veronica’s bra. She could feel the lace adorning her breasts. Veronica was far larger than she ever showed herself to be, definitely a C cup,under other circumstances she would be jealous. Heather could almost feel Veronica’s nipples through the fabric, tracing the indents with her fingers gently. She made Veronica squirm and moan quietly as she continued kissing Heather. Heather chuckled and cupped her breasts gently, making sure that Veronica was okay with it. Veronica moaned into the kiss more as Heather played with her breasts. She pulled away, breathily speaking, still grinding on Heather in gentle movements. “God Heather... that feels .. incredible...” Heather blushed and smiled slightly chuckling and continuing to trail her short nails to Veronica’s back. Her breath hitched slightly. Heather smiled, pressing their foreheads together. This is everything she’d ever wanted. She’d never been happier. “Do you want me to do this baby girl?” She played with the hooks on Veronica’s bra.   
“please...” Veronica requested. She was far too deep now, drunk off of Heather’s touch. She wanted nothing more than to live in this moment forever, feeling the way that she did right now. Heather unhooked her bra, a little clumsily. She lifted up Veronica’s shirt slowly, delicately. Like she was unwrapping a present that had really nice wrapping paper. She wanted to savor the feeling of unwrapping Veronica Sawyer. She purred softly, admiring her view. Veronica blushed, feeling very exposed as the cooler air hit her torso. Sliding off Veronica’s white lace bra heather slowly revealed what she’d been anticipating. Veronica’s soft pink nipples, slowly becoming more erect as the cool air hit them. Heather purred more, tracing her hands up to caress them softly. She looked Veronica in the eyes, half lidded and filled with a lustful shine.  
“Jesus fucking Christ you’re beautiful.” Veronica blushed and squirmed more as Heather played with her. It wasn’t that she wasn't enjoying herself, it was that she was enjoying herself a little too much. Her core grew hot and wet, she could feel her panties becoming more and more soaked as Heather played with her but god she did not want her to stop. Heather slowly moved her head towards Veronica's chest delicately, her actions executed with a sense of hesitance. Veronica drew her in, gently guiding her head. Veronica wanted to know what it felt like. To be adored by another woman. Heather smiled and placed gentle, sensual kisses around her nipples before timidly taking one into her mouth. Veronica moaned, now without any inhibitions- this felt too good for that. She tugged onto Heather’s hair slightly prompting her to suck a bit more, tracing the sensitive nub with her tongue. It was all so sensual to the two of them. Even as the movie droned on they were both lost within each other. Heather groaned softly and moved the next nipple, doing the same thing with it. Veronica was now a moaning mess, she honestly couldn’t help but grind against Heather. She needed some sort of release. It was like this pressure was bubbling inside of her and there was no way for it to expel. She felt so helpless to Heather’s touch. Heather came up and kissed Veronica again. This time there was such an ambitious hunger, this kiss was sloppy and tangled between the two of them, the room felt like it was spinning. They both wanted this very much. Now both of Veronica’s hands were in Heather’s hair and Heather’s hands found a new home on Veronica’s hips, guiding her grinds so that their hips met at just the right spots. To be honest Heather had no clue what she was doing, instinct took over her. She gathered what she could based on the nights she’d spent fantasizing what it would be like to love another woman and the brief pornos she’d caught on late night television. Veronica tugged on Heather’s hair again, this time with more impatience. “Fuck baby girl if you keep doing that we’re never gonna make it to the bedroom..” defiant by nature, Veronica tugged again, making Heather moan and impulsively grind her hips against Veronica’s. Veronica very much liked having the reins, it made the heat inside of her grow. She kissed Heather deeply, continuing to grind and tug. Heather could feel Veronica growing desperate and she knew that it was only a matter of time before something inevitably happened. She wanted this to be special though. Not just a couch fuck. Veronica deserved a proper bed fuck. She purred as Veronica continued grinding against her. She started kissing up her neck, eliciting more moans from the brunette. She left subtle hickeys, careful not to leave any in very visible places, or any that wouldn’t heal in the next three days. She made her way to Veronica’s ear, whispering softly into it. “Let’s go to the bedroom baby girl. This couch is really fucking uncomfortable.” Veronica blushed even more, as if that was even possible but she nodded, knowing this was going to happen. Enjoying the fact that this was going to happen. She wanted Heather to be her first time. Heather kissed her before lifting her up in her arms. Veronica felt safe. She felt secure. She nuzzled into Heather’s neck, kissing a trail of her own. Heather giggled and carried her up the stairs. Would her arms be sore in the morning? Of course but it was all worth it for her Veronica Sawyer. Such a precious thing she was. 

She opened the bedroom door and set her down on the bed gently. Heather’s bed was massive and undeniably comfortable. Veronica nearly sunk into the bed, she giggled excitedly, she was less scared and more anticipatory. Propping herself up on the bed she watched affectionately as Heather pulled off her own sweater and pants, still graceful somehow. The room was dark but vaguely lit by the street lamps outside shining through the window. She could see Heather’s adornments, red of course. A lacy bra and panties clung to her body in such a way that it drove Veronica wild. Her breath hitched once more as Heather crawled over her. The warmth radiating off both of them was enough in the moment and Heather bit her lip slightly. Her lipstick subtly smudged from earlier. She didn’t really know what she was doing, she just knew that it felt amazing being so close to Veronica. Veronica blushed, with Heather over her it was starting to become real. It was a bit frightening, upsetting maybe, she hadn’t done this since JD and some unpleasant memories were resurfacing. She was unsure but Heather’s soothing voice brought her back down. She liked that Heather could do that. Heather spoke with a soft decorum. “Are you okay with this baby girl? I mean, have you ever done this with a girl?” Veronica shook her head, feeling Heather kiss against her collarbone gently.   
“No…” Heather blushed even more, this was different. She’d never had sex with a girl before either.  
“Sorry if I’m bad...” Veronica shook her head, smiling.  
“Heather… you’re not bad babe. Don’t say things like that.”  
“I just want this to be special for you, you deserve it Veronica. You’re so precious baby girl.” Veronica purled softly at the nickname, smiling.  
“Heather it was special, you cooked me this nice dinner and we were watching my favorite movie and you’ve been so sweet to me Heather...” She cupped Heather’s cheek gently, kissing her with a softness that relayed her gratitude. “Thank you so much Heather..” Heather smiled, her eyes watering very slightly, nobody would notice. Nobody ever noticed when she cried in the bedroom, not when she was 15 and not now. She kissed Veronica with a gentle peck, adorning her face and neck with quick little kisses. Veronica chortled, wrapping her arms around Chandler’s shoulders. Heather stopped at her neck, giving her another kiss there, a tender one. It made Veronica purr again, pulling Heather over for a deep kiss, it conveyed a such deep emotion, bleeding down between their stomachs now, such an intimacy. Now Heather was hesitant, not wanting to make things seem too rushed. She slid her hands down Veronica’s body as they kissed, letting Veronica’s hands make their way back into her hair. When they arrived at Veronica’s jeans she felt a tug at the base of her scalp. Veronica was eager, she wanted very much for Heather to take off her pants right now, they’d never been a tight pair of jeans but in the moment they felt incredibly restricting. Heather moaned into the kiss Heather tugged at Veronica’s pants, it was a joint effort and Heather had to break the kiss in order to get them fully off but soon enough they were off. Heather smiled gently at Veronica’s panties, noting the now growing wet spot. She purred, like a cat ready to pounce. It made Veronica eager to find out what all the hubub was surrounding Heather’s sex reputation. Her hips slightly elevated. She was so eager and Heather wanted her to savor the moment, this feeling. She kissed Veronica deeply, she could feel Veronica tugging on her hair slightly but she didn’t pay any mind. She wanted to kiss Veronica more, she wanted her to anticipate it. She kissed her lovingly, with as much affection as she could. Veronica returned the kiss, still eager but letting Heather take charge. She felt something between her legs, Heather’s knee. Veronica inhaled as it pressed closer to her, groaning slightly at the contact. She pulled Heather’s hair again, eager to feel Heather more. Heather groaned softly, acknowledging Veronica’s impatience. She moved down slightly, kissing her neck and collarbones. Veronica’s hands still in her hair. She kissed now with a passion, with a sense of duty. Nipping very softly at Veronica’s neck, not trying to be imposing, but still leaving her mark. Veronica squirmed slightly, impatient. As she made her way down her body she left marks. She wanted to make sure that Veronica remembered what happened tonight. She purred as she made it to her center, kissing it through the fabric lightly. Veronica whined loudly, still tugging on Heather’s hair, her scrunchie long since abandoned. She chuckled and sat up, pulling off the panties at what seemed like an infinitely too slow of a pace for Veronica. Her whines growing louder, more impatient. Heather shook her head and kissed her inner thigh gingerly.  
“Be patient. Savor these feelings...” She kissed right above Veronica’s landing strip, purring at the sight. With a final defiant tug from the other, Heather made her way to a much desired area. Gently kissing it before going in with her tongue. Veronica’s hips involuntarily bucked to meet Heather’s mouth. Melding into one another. She hummed slightly, kissing and sucking between Veronica’s delicate folds. Making sure to be gentle around the sensitive knob at the top. Heather could hear Veronica’s cute little gasps and moans. She’d never been eaten out before. And certainly not by someone like Heather Chandler who seemed to know exactly what she was doing and exactly how to make Veronica moan. Veronica now had a near death grip on Heather’s hair which made this all the more exciting to her. She continued to eat Veronica out. Increasing the friction on her clit slightly, making Veronica nearly yelp. She mouthed a quick “sorry.” Before Veronica pulled her to do it again. Slowly circling her clit she flickered over it lightly, making Veronica squeal. She was getting close and Heather could tell. The involuntary bucking of her hips increased and her breath hitched between moans. She groaned before speaking with a deeper voice than before, lust filled her words.  
“Fuck.. Heather... you’re gonna make me cum..” Heather hummed more, continuing to suck at the knob, grazing her teeth across it very lightly. Veronica’s moans now filling the space entirely, intensifying. “Heather...” The moan was breathy and soft, Heather continued, she wanted Veronica to know what it felt like. She wanted her to have this orgasm at the hands of herself, she wanted Veronica cum because of her.. Heather had such a desire to give Veronica what she never had. “fuck.. Heather I’m.. nnnng!” Veronica moaned in between her slew of cuss words and hip convulsions. Heather watched her handiwork lovingly, still kissing at the center lightly, as Veronica rode the aftershocks. Heather kissed her center once more before laying beside Veronica, lacing their legs together and enveloping them in a spare blanket. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veronica was still trying to catch her breath, looking over at Heather in both amazement and adoration. She smiled softly, sleepily. Heather smiled back and pushed her hair out of her face gently.  
“How was that my sweet Sawyer?” Veronica giggled breathlessly and beamed. She was cloaked in a warmth and glow that Heather had never seen in anyone prior, it was so beautiful to her. Veronica looked beautiful. She simply nodded, eyes slowly closing now.  
“It was absolutely amazing. We’ve gotta do this again another time..” she rolled over, snuggling into Heather’s frame. She leaned up to kiss Heather gently. A silent thank you. Heather wrapped her arms around her body softly. Heather Chandler had never been so infatuated with anyone before. The thought made her heart race, holding the girl of her dreams right here. Veronica pulled Heather closer, so now their bodies were in contact at nearly every juncture. She kissed the top of Veronica’s head softly.  
“Goodnight my beautiful maiden.”  
“Goodnight my princess.”  
And with that they both drifted off into a deep sleep, exhausted but content beside one another. The snow continued outside.


	6. The Following Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica wakes up in the night to take a shower, Heather joins her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the NSFW parts are marked with a row of X's! This chapter has a bit more substance than the last one so hopefully you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading my little story.

Veronica woke up. She felt cold. Well, she knew she was warm because she could feel the blankets against her naked body but something was missing, an empty space. Heather was missing. She whined, she was tired and cold and she missed her Heather. She blinked looking around desperately for her. She pulled the sheets closer. It really was very cold in the house. The winter snow piling up outside. She waited until she heard someone enter the room. She whined softly, hoping that it was Heather.  
“Mm? baby girl are you awake?” She spoke very timidly, afraid that she would wake up Veronica. She turned on a side lamp, the light shining onto Veronica’s sheet clad body. Heather smiled gently, setting her teacup down. Veronica pouted and stretched out her arms like a child wanting to be picked up. She wanted to be close to Heather again. Heather rolled her eyes and slid under the blanket next to Veronica. “God you’re so needy baby girl. I wasn’t even gone that long.” Heather wrapped her arms around Veronica protectively, her hair was an absolute frizzy mess and Heather thought it was incredibly adorable. She kissed the top of her head. Veronica rested hers on Heather’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. She murmured softly, enveloped in Heather’s warmth, this felt so right, like she needed to be here. Heather purred softly, watching the snow from out the window. “Do you want some tea?” Veronica blushed and nodded gently, tea sounded nice. Heather handed her the teacup she’d just brought in, she really didn’t really mind giving Veronica the cup, she could always make another one. Veronica gently took the cup, sipping on the warm tea. She smiled, relishing in the moment. The tea made her wake up a little bit. She wasn’t nearly as tired as she was. “Thank you Heather.” Heather smiled, nuzzling into the top of her head. This was so intimate and gentle, Heather didn’t know how to handle it. She had a girl, a girl who liked her and a girl she had to take care of. Heather smiled lightly, kissing Veronica’s forehead.  
“Anytime baby girl. Did you sleep well?” Heather gently took Veronica’s chin in her hand, lifting her head up slightly. Veronica smiled and leaned into her touch.  
“I slept very well..” she smiled and leaned forward, kissing Heather. It was soft and gentle again. Veronica tasted like tea, her mouth still hot from the liquid. Heather purred softly, kissing back. She kissed her again, soft and delicate, they melded yet again. Heather chuckled softly.  
“At it again are we Sawyer?” Veronica scoffed, her intentions very much revealed. Truth be told she had never felt this much affection before and was infatuated with the attention.  
“As if, Heather. I’m just trying to kiss my girlfriend.” Heather blushed at the word. Oh god were they girlfriends? What if Heather didn’t think they were girlfriends? Veronica kinda spoke without thinking. She looked down, her cheeks heating up a lot. “Sorry Heather I wasn’t really th-“  
“I’d love to be your girlfriend you dork.” She pressed her forehead to Veronica’s, making Veronica feel warm again. She smiled. Heather smiled back, giggling. She’d never been happier, this was incredible.  
“Thank you..” Heather kissed her gently. Everything was soft and beautiful and warm. Except for the fact that Veronica was still very cold. She was naked after all, remembering what's just happened made her blush. She shivered slightly, worrying Heather. Heather held Veronica close to her, enjoying the contact.  
“Baby girl are you cold? Do you want me to me to get you some pajamas?”  
“Please? There’s some in my bag, the blue striped ones are uh..probably the warmest.” Heather nodded getting up and retrieving Veronica’s pajamas from her bag as she finished her tea. Heather handed her the clothes. “Do you need help getting dressed too darling?” She teased, Veronica rolled her eyes. Holding the clothes close to her chest.  
“No but I could use a shower actually. Do you mind me taking one?” Heather smirked, shaking her head.  
“Of course not baby girl... Do you mind if I join you?” She spoke with a devious tone. Sarcasm mixed with knowing tease. Before she could answer Heather was already making her way to the bathroom. Veronica blushed, looking down. Oh god this was so embarrassing.  
“S-sure I guess. I’ve never taken a shower with anyone before really. Well aside from gym class y’know?” She timidly made her way towards the bathroom, watching as Heather undressed from her robe so casually. Veronica getting her first taste of Heather’s bare body.  
“Neither have I but there’s a first for everything now isn’t there ronica?” Veronica blushed more putting her clothes on the counter. She felt so exposed, she’d never really been like this with anyone.  
Heather started the shower, adjusting the temperature. Veronica diverted her gaze.  
“How do you take a shower Sawyer? Hot or cold?”  
“Hot I guess?” Veronica blushed, sitting on the counter while Heather fiddled with the temperature.

With the earlier events considered Veronica was a bit anxious about what sort of implications the shower had. Excited perhaps but still nervous, after all she was new to the whole thing. She’d never even really had an orgasm before, well certainly not one like the one she had earlier. The whole situation made her flustered. Heather stepped into the shower first, inviting Veronica to join her. Veronica had yet to see Heather completely naked, the sight made her go red. Heather was beautiful and covered in delicate freckles. Her skin flawless, her breasts still perky outside of the bra. Frankly she was taken aback slightly by Heather’s beauty. Sure she had called Heather Chandler beautiful before but truthfully, she was beautiful. She laughed a little, nervous. “Fuck Heather... you’re beautiful..” she tucked her hair behind her ear, looking away. Heather chuckled with her.  
“Thank you ronnie..” it was a sincere thank you, truthfully nobody had ever really called Heather beautiful like that before. It made her flustered. She never really felt embarrassed to be naked in front of anyone before. Heather Chandler was definitely discovering new things about herself thanks to Veronica. She began to wash her own hair, delicately combing manicured nails through her strawberry blonde locks. She knew what Veronica was thinking about. Shower sex. Heather had thought about it too but she’d decided that she’d let Veronica make the first move if she wanted to do that. The last thing she ever wanted to do was pressure her and Heather could certainly hold out. The water felt warm, comfortably so. Veronica was glad to be warm again, Heather’s presence also made her warm. In a comfortable, pleasant way. She began to wash her own hair at the same time as Heather, watching as she showered. It was such an intimate experience to Veronica, watching Heather shower was somehow more personal than having sex with her. Heather had had plenty of sex with other people but she’d never showered with any of them. She smiled, giggling slightly. She felt giddy, being here was better than getting high or drunk in fact. She felt so warm. Rising off her hair she sparked an idea. A devious little idea. Veronica Sawyer was going to tease Heather Chandler and there was no way anyone was going to stop her from doing so. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She purred softly, cupping Heather’s face in her own. She could feel Heather’s cheeks heat up as she blushed. She giggled, kissing her softly, making Heather laugh. “What’re you doing baby girl?”  
“Just kissing you..” Veronica pouted slightly, putting on a little show for Heather. “Do you not want me to kiss you?” Heather chuckled, stroking her hair.  
“Of course I want you to kiss me it’s just a weird time to do it… almost like you want me to do something to you my darling Sawyer.” Veronica smiled and draped her arms around Heather’s shoulders gently, kissing her again. Heather smiled and kissed back, the kiss slowly deepening, not like last night, this time it was familiar, knowing. Veronica let Heather take charge again. Dominant. Defiant. Veronica’s plan fell through and she couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, even if she hadn’t really had any intentions earlier she had some now. Reaching her hands into Heather’s hair, her hands tangled with the shampoo. She pulled, Heather moaned, they both knew the routine by now. Making Heather moan made Veronica feel high, it was unlike anything she’d ever done before. She had an absolute power over the demon queen of Westerburg and it drove her wild. She blushed, continuing her actions without remorse. It was making Heather horny, all the hair pulling and kissing. Heather had never welcomed hair pulling so much. Usually it was from a man, imposing, forceful but when Veronica was doing it, it was so sexy, because she wasn’t forcing her to suck her dick, she was making her feel good, wanting something from her. She was asking. The way she moaned with Heather made her uncomfortably turned on. She put her hands on Veronica’s hips, sliding them down to grab her ass playfully. Veronica yelped slightly and laughed.  
“ Chandler!”  
“Shut up you’re the one totally teasing.” Veronica pouted.  
“Was it really that obvious?” Heather nodded, laughing.  
“Mhm, but seeing you pout is cute.” She kissed Veronica and chuckled. Veronica was blushing, stupidly embarrassed that her plot had fallen through. She pouted more in an attempt to make Heather do something, she wasn’t sure what it was she wanted her to do. Heather chuckled and held Veronica’s chin with her fingers, pressing her thumb over her pouted lip softly. Veronica opened her mouth softly, relishing in the intimate feeling. She gently removed her thumb. Kissing Veronica, invading her mouth with her tongue, with a sense of poise of course. She felt like she was on fire, her core growing tighter by the second. Veronica moaned softly, letting herself give into Heather’s touch. Veronica may have been a sarcastic little brat in her waking life but truthfully, she wasn’t made to be dominant, at least not here. Maybe one day but not today. She tentatively let her hands touch Heather for the first time, trailing down her body. She was gentle, very lightly sliding her hand’s down Heather’s slick body. Heather’s breath hitched when Veronica ran her hands down her breasts, it filled Veronica with a new power. Their kiss continued, Veronica slid her hand further down, the slick skin gliding beneath her fingers. She could feel Heather’s muscles through her skin. She knew Heather was strong but feeling her power not only made her feel safe and protected, it made her feel hot, Heather’s strength turned her on and she wasn’t sure why. She’d been with men before, strong men whose biceps could crush walnuts, but there was something about Heather’s feminine energy that turned her on. She was turned on by the fact that Heather was a strong woman and she was making this strong woman moan. Heather chuckled softly.  
“Are you feeling me up baby girl?” Veronica blushed, she was. She nodded softly.  
“You’re so strong... I like feeling your muscles..” Heather stifled a laugh.  
“That’s so cute come here.” She took Veronica’s hand and placed it on her bicep, flexing it. Veronica giggled giddily.  
“Oh my god Heather, you’re so strong...” Heather was so good to her. She was so cute and delicate with Veronica. Heather put Veronica’s hand on her stomach, flexing her core muscles a bit. It made Veronica laugh. “Fuck that’s kinda hot..” Heather laughed, Veronica could feel her muscles contracting as she laughed. She smiled softly, looking up at Heather. She looked into her eyes, watching. They were enamored with each other, watching and discovering parts of the other. Veronica grew bolder, blushing still she spoke firmly, looking down. “Heather I want you to fuck me...” Heather blushed, taken aback slightly, had she heard Veronica correctly? She looked into Veronica’s eyes and she could see it again. Hunger. She rested her hands on Veronica’s hips. She whispered into her ear, sure to get close.  
“Say that again baby girl… I don’t think I heard you correctly.”  
“Pin me up against this wall and fuck me Heather Chandler.” Her voice wavered only a bit, she felt confident, turned on. And Heather did so, lifting her up and pushing her up against the wall, kissing deeply. Heather really loved being told what to do. She’d lived a lifetime of bossing others around and now she was the one being bossed. She really didn’t mind. She liked the dominant defiant side of Veronica, the one that stood up to Heather. It made her hot. Veronica gasped slightly at the quick movement but gave into the kiss easily. She moaned, cupping Heather’s face with her hands. Heather held Veronica against the wall. Veronica wrapped her legs around Heather’s hips, making a slight contact between them. Heather groaned softly at the contact. Veronica smirked slightly. Control. Heather moved one of her hands slowly, holding Veronica up with both of their bodies. She trailed a finger down to her center, playing with her clit gently. Veronica’s breathing quickened, taking sharp inhales every time Heather’s nails flickered over the sensitive spot. Heather moved further down, feeling the heat of Veronica’s pussy on her hand. She toyed with the wetness, letting it slip between her fingers. She kissed Veronica’s neck softly, whispering.  
“Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers baby girl?”  
Veronica nodded eagerly, she knew Heather would be gentle. She slipped in one finger, slowly. It made Veronica moan, she never felt like this when she masturbated or when boys did this with her. It was never this intense, this intimate. As the second finger made an entrance Veronica could feel her own tightness already encompassing Heather’s fingers. Heather kissed Veronica’s neck as she slowly moved her fingers back and forth, Veronica’s hands invading her hair already. She groaned, of course Heather didn’t go very fast for the time being, she didn’t want to hurt Veronica. However the pace quickened with time. Veronica groaned and held her grip on Heather’s hair, moaning her requests softly.  
“faster.. fuck.. harder.. fuck Heather.. god Heather fuck me..”  
Heather obliged, quickening her pace when Veronica wanted. She used her thumb to gently play with her clit, adding to the already intense surge of pleasure. Veronica whined, she wanted to cum and Heather was making her feel incredibly close. She felt higher than she’d ever felt before, relishing in the feeling of Heather fucking her. Heather knew just where to curl her fingers and it made Veronica weak, letting Heather hold her against the wall. “Mmm fuck.. faster heather.. I’m almost there..” Heather nodded, obliging by the request and kissing her neck. Veronica groaned, she was so close by now. Finally Heather curled her fingers in that spot again and it sent her into a wave of absolute pleasure. It was nothing like she’d ever felt before but vaguely familiar of earlier that night. The same but different. She rode out the orgasm, moaning Heather’s name as she ground against Heather. She felt her back against the cold tile wall, her hips involuntarily riding Heather’s fingers now, instinctual almost. She almost couldn’t remember the last time she’d been fingered. When she finished and she felt Heather slip her fingers out she chuckled and looked at Heather. Undoubtedly turned on, she cupped her face and kissed her again, deeply. It was Heather’s turn, Veronica could tell that much, she didn’t really know what she was doing but still she wanted to make Heather moan again. She liked that.  
She gripped onto Heather’s hair again, this time with intent. She pulled gently, making Heather moan into their kiss. Her eyes flickering with something that’s been there the whole night. Lust. Veronica let a hand wander out of her hair, down Heather’s body again. Softly cupping her breasts. Heather chuckled. “Jesus Sawyer I’m not made of porcelain.. you can be rougher than that.” Veronica blushed, she didn’t know how to be rougher. To her, Heather was something precious, to be savored and doted on. She kissed Heather again, cupping her boob more firmly this time. Heather moaned as she did so, encouraging Veronica to be bold. She blushed and kissed down Heather’s body softly, this made Heather giggle never had she ever felt a touch so infinitely soft and gentle. Veronica smiled. “Heather.. I um.. I want to..” Veronica didn’t want to say it. It was so foreign to her, loving a woman. Heather chuckled softly, knowingly. She took Veronica’s hands softly and slowly slid down into the bathtub portion of the shower, allowing both of them to lay down. There was something so graceful about Heather Chandler. Something so profoundly different about her. Veronica kissed her before making her way down. Soft kisses, a gentleness only Veronica could have. Heather found it charming. Gentle was better than rough. She groaned softly when Veronica met her center, tentatively licking it. Veronica noticed how smooth Heather was, she wondered how she got to be so flawless. Heather purred, encouraging Veronica more. She softly put her hand through her hair.  
“Don’t be scared baby girl, it already feels amazing.” Veronica blushed, looking at Heather Chandler like this, heavily breathing, . There was so much adoration in Heather’s eyes, she’d never seen her like this. Heather moaned more as Veronica made progress, lapping a bit unskilled. Heather guided her gently.  
“fuck baby right there.. that’s good.. fuck...” Heather was a bit of a mess. It’d been a very long time since someone had eaten her out. She almost came a bit too early, embarrassed that it hadn’t taken very long. She moaned loudly, without caution, she’d never came as hard as she had just now still even if it was a quick journey. Veronica smiled softly before coming up to kiss Heather again. She chuckled and kissed her back softly. “That was...incredible baby girl...thank you... you’re really.. good at that...” Veronica nodded in acknowledgment and blushed. She felt so accomplished. She made Heather Chandler have an orgasm and it felt incredible to say that. She was flushed however, mildly embarrassed by her actions. It felt dirty, sinful almost. Still she’d never stop doing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She laid on top of Heather’s body for a moment while she stroked her hair. Heather chuckled, “Baby I love you but if we stay like this we’re gonna drown.” Veronica just murmured before snuggling into Heather more. She didn’t want to move. She felt tired. Heather giggled and stroked her hair more. “Baby girl let’s get up.” Veronica pouted and sat up with Heather. They helped each other up and both giggled slightly, Veronica softly leaned on Heather. “Baby girl.. cmon lets actually take a shower..” Heather spoke softly, careful with Veronica. Veronica nodded softly. “Okay..” she let Heather rinse off her hair. Watching gently, she let herself admire her for a heartbeat. Heather blushed softly. Lathering her loofah, she gently approached Veronica. It was a tender moment. She gently began to wash her, Veronica giggled. “Honey you don’t have to wash me...”  
“Oh shush you weren’t gonna do it yourself now were you?”  
“Maybe I was but now you’re doing it...”  
Heather giggled, washing down Veronica’s legs.  
“You’re so needy.”  
“And you’re a mega bitch but here we are..” Heather rolled her eyes, smiling. She came back up.  
“Shut up and turn around pillowcase.” Veronica did as she was told, blushing as Heather washed her back. Heather purred and kissed the back of her head gently before continuing. Veronica giggled. Heather smiled and let Veronica rinse herself off while she washed herself. Veronica pouted slightly.  
“You’re not gonna let me wash you?” Heather laughed lightly, “Did you want to?”  
“Maybe I did..”  
“Well maybe you should speak up baby girl.” She handed her the loofah, blushing. Nobody had ever really washed Heather before. She was startled slightly by the touch of the loofah on her body. She let Veronica wash her lovingly, she could see Veronica admiring her. She looked away, embarrassed. Promptly turning around when Veronica was done. She rinsed off, almost grateful that the water had grown cold. It soothed her burning cheeks. Veronica whined slightly, now realizing just how tired and cold she was. Heather turned off the water, pulling back the shower curtain and shivering slightly at the cooler air outside. 

She wrapped Veronica in a towel before drying herself off. Veronica smiled and dried herself off as well. God Heather’s towels were so soft. And warm. She dressed herself and so did Heather, wearing a large lounging robe. She wondering if Heather always wore something like that or if it was just for her. Heather brushed out her own hair before offering the hairbrush to Veronica. Veronica timidly took the brush and combed through her own hair. She’d just got it cut. It was shorter now, she wondered if Heather liked it or not. Heather wrapped her arm around Veronica lightly before pulling her into a hug. “It’s freezing out.” Veronica nodded, tired. It was nearing midnight already. Heather gently picked up Veronica, carrying her to the bed. “I think you’re more of a princess than I am.” Veronica whined softly, sinking into the bed sheets. “Move over ronnie.” She pouted and scooted over, letting Heather under the bed sheets with her. Heather purred and cuddled into Veronica, letting herself envelope Veronica in a tight embrace. Veronica murmured softly into Heather’s chest. Heather smiled and held her. Everything was warm and tender, beautiful. She heard Veronica softly speaking but she couldn’t quite make out what she was saying. “Speak up baby girl.” Veronica blushed and spoke up a bit more, snuggling into Heather.  
“I like being with you Heather Chandler.” Heather smiled softly.  
“I like being with you too Veronica Sawyer.”  
“Can we take another nap?” Heather nodded, pulling the blanket up further. They drifted off again, warmer this time.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather cooks breakfast, the girls make plans.

Heather’s eyes slowly opened. She was tired but happy. The early sunlight filtering through her curtains. She smiled and sat up, looking over at Veronica as she slept. She smiled, getting out of the bed quietly in order not to wake Veronica. She was going to make her breakfast. Gently she leaned over and kissed her head, letting her know she was still there. She tied her robe and made her way downstairs, it seemed brighter than usual- something about the way the light came in from the windows. For once Heather was happy to be awake. She opened the fridge, grabbing the eggs and forgoing the bacon. Calories galore, plus Veronica didn’t even really eat pork. She decided she would make pancakes, she was sure Veronica would like those. She made two separate batches, blueberry and strawberry. Red and blue, just like her and Veronica. She shook her head at herself. This was beyond cliche. She began to cook the pancakes, watching closely as they bubbled. She heard Veronica come down the stairs. She continued flipping the pancakes when she felt a hug from behind. She laughed, slightly taken aback. “That wasn’t what I was expecting Ronica.” Veronica laughed softly and snuggled into her shoulder.  
“God are you making me breakfast too?” Heather nodded, smiling.  
“Blueberry and strawberry pancakes.”  
“Oh my god did you color coordinate our breakfast? You must really like me Heather.” Heather smiled and kissed Veronica’s cheek softly.  
“I do really like you Veronica.” She finished making the pancakes. Plating them carefully. “Care for any syrup ronnie?” Veronica pouted slightly, a bit troubled.  
“What happened to calling me baby girl?” Heather chuckled softly, cupping Veronica’s face with her hand.  
“I’m sorry baby girl.. I didn’t know if you wanted me to call you that all the time.”  
Veronica smiled and leaned into her touch. “I mean, I like calling you other things too. Like ronica and ronnie .. those have always been my nicknames for you y'know?” Veronica giggled, kissing Heather’s hand.  
“I know. I like it when you call me ronnie sometimes, it makes me feel like you actually like me.” Heather smiled.  
“It should. Anyways I’m starving. Do you want any syrup or not baby girl?”  
“Only a little bit please.” Heather smiled and drizzled a little bit of syrup over Veronica’s pancakes.  
“Is that good?” Veronica nodded, content. She grabbed the plate, walking over to the dining table, Heather following her. Both of them began eating, Veronica grinning a little bit.  
“Heather these are really good..”  
“Oh shush. They’re just pancakes.”  
“Did you made these from scratch?” Heather nodded, blushing. Her cooking had gone unappreciated for years and now having someone to appreciate it was nice.  
“Thank you..”  
“What for?”  
“Appreciating my cooking.” Heather spoke timidly again, Veronica smiled.  
“Thank you for cooking it.” Heather smiled back, chuckling.  
“You’re welcome Veronica.” She blushed, smiling softly. Veronica smiled wide, joking.  
“Fuck Heather if this is how you treat a girl than I might just move in.” Heather purred softly, again like a cat on the prowl.  
“It’d be so nice for you to live with me.” Veronica chuckled and pushed her hair behind her ear.  
“Heather.. don’t say that... living with me is a nightmare.” Heather chuckled.  
“It might be.. but you’re very cute.” Veronica snickered, nodding.  
“Plus if we lived together we could have like, way more sex.” Veronica laughed, continuing to eat her pancakes. Heather laughed with her.  
“Oh my god Veronica I can’t believe that’s what you’re thinking about.”  
“You totally were too! Imagine us waking up together on a Sunday morning and you cooking a great breakfast and then us having sex on the counter. Isn’t that the fantasy?” Veronica smiled, thinking about the possibility. Heather chuckled softly, nodding.  
“Sounds great.” Heather teased. She stood up, getting a drink from the fridge.  
“Care for any juice baby girl?”  
“Do you have apple?” Heather nodded and poured her a glass, pouring herself a glass as well. She handed her the glass before sitting back in her seat. She took a sip, smiling at Veronica.  
“God you’re so pretty.. the way the sunlight filters through your hair and your little smile.. wait a second.” Heather got up and ran up to her room, leaving Veronica by herself for a moment. She ran back with a Polaroid camera, grinning. Veronica didn’t think that Heather could smile that wide. “Can I take a picture of you baby girl?” Veronica smiled and nodded, posing a little for the photo. Heather took the photo and smiled. Waiting for it to develop as she sat next to Veronica, laughing softly. “You know I never get to use that thing? I mostly take pictures of me and Mac with it.” Veronica smiled and pulled her over for a kiss, purring. Heather chuckled and kissed back. “God Veronica.. you’re gonna make me do something stupid if you keep being so cute.” Veronica smiled, JD never called her cute like that.  
“Do something stupid than Heather. You can trust me..” Heather smiled and shook her head.  
“No.. it’s too soon baby girl. We’ve only been dating like 2 days.”  
“C’mon Heather.. you can tell me anything.. you’re my strong princess.” Veronica gave her a pout. She knew how to get her way with Heather now.  
“Jesus fucking Christ Veronica I think...I really like you.. I think I’ve really liked you for awhile now..” Veronica blushed, shocked. She didn’t think Heather was the type of person to be in love, which is what she was implying. She wasn’t the the type of person to be in love with Veronica Sawyer. She sat there a moment, feeling Heather grow uneasy. “Fuck Sawyer you don’t have to say anything back. You can even be uncomfortable it’s just that.. I never noticed just how much we talk on the phone or how much you come over to my house or how much I actually think about you... I wonder how you’re doing and what’s going on and I wonder if you’re sick or if you’re feeling down and I want to make you feel better. I’ve always wanted to make you feel better.. that's admiration at the least isn’t it?...” Veronica beamed at the words, flattered really. She smiled and kissed Heather again, she didn’t know how else to tell her that she appreciated her. Veronica laughed softly, eyes growing just a bit watery.  
“Do you mean that? I.. didn’t realize how close we were either..” Heather smiled and nodded, kissing Veronica softly. Veronica giggled, giddy again. She wasn’t going to say it and neither was Veronica in order to not spoil the coming days.  
“I do.. I really mean it miss Veronica Sawyer..” Heather pressed her forehead to Veronica’s, smiling. Veronica smiled back, closing her eyes.  
“Well, lucky for you I really like you too Heather Chandler..” They sat there for a moment, relishing in the morning sunlight and their newfound mutuality.

Veronica was the first to open her eyes again, watching as Heather smiled softly. She noticed how she’d never seen Heather without makeup before. Her freckles peeking through like the stars on a foggy night, her beauty mark no longer hiding behind a layer of concealer, her eyelashes were actually blonde. She still looked beautiful. She kissed her gently, the way you kiss a puppy- almost afraid you’ll hurt them. Heather giggled softly.  
“You taste like syrup..”  
“Whatever come here.” Veronica cupped Heather’s cheek and kissed her again, both relishing in the delights of another for just a moment longer. Heather smiled and looked over at the now developed picture. She chuckled, picking it up gently. She proclaimed loudly,  
“Veronica Sawyer, you never needed me to make you beautiful. You were always that on your own.” Veronica blushed and smiled. Not a gentle soft smile like before but a genuine big smile, a ‘I can’t help but smile’ smile. She did feel like somehow Heather had made her beautiful. She looked down, then back up at Heather again.  
“Thank you Heather..” Heather smiled back and showed Veronica the picture. The light shining through her curly hair, the cute smile, her brown eyes illuminated golden- she did look beautiful. Heather giggled.  
“This one’s going on my mirror.”  
“Oh really? Then let me take a picture of you.”  
“Oh god no I’m not wearing any makeup! I look terrible and my hair’s a mess and-“ and there was a flash, Veronica had already taken a picture and it was developing and Heather rolled her eyes.  
“Are you serious Sawyer that’s gonna look terrible.” Veronica laughed, not a mocking mean one but an endearing one.  
“It’ll be fine Heather.. it’ll just be for me. I probably won’t even hang it up don’t worry babe.” Heather sighed. “Plus,” Veronica cupped her cheek again, “you’re beautiful no matter what. And I really like your freckles and your little beauty mark.” Heather rolled her eyes, hiding a small smile.  
“Well I really like your stupid face Veronica.”  
“Well thank you Heather. I take great pride in my stupid face.” They laughed. Heather chuckled and picked up the breakfast plates, beginning to rinse them off. Veronica smiled and watched her. Today was much more domestic. Yesterday was filled with hunger and lust- something a long time coming and today was filled with soft moments and laughter. She reminisced in the whole thing, overestimating the real time it was. Surely only two days together was too early for them to say I love you- but there was something deeper between them. Truly Veronica felt like she was in love with Heather for awhile. Why else was she sticking around? And why else would Heather let her? Veronica was unsure but she was willing to take the risk.

The faucet turned off, Veronica looked up from her thoughts, smiling. She felt happy. Heather looked over her and smiled back. “What’re you so happy about baby girl?”  
“What’s not to be happy about? I’m dating Heather Chandler, the most beautiful girl in all of Ohio.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong ronnie, because a certain girl named Veronica Sawyer is the most beautiful girl in all of Ohio. The whole US maybe.”  
“Shut up Heather”  
“Sorry Heather” she mocked. Veronica laughed, feeling a little bad for the way the green clad girl was treated. Even if she was a bitch she didn’t deserve that.  
Veronica stood up and went over to hug Heather. She decided she’d deal with that later.  
“I missed being close to you..”  
Heather chuckled.  
“I dunno ronnie that’s kinda gay.” Veronica whined softly, pouting. She looked at Heather with those eyes, those brown puppy dog eyes that made Heather’s heart melt. “Aww my poor little baby girl.” Heather hugged Veronica tightly, lifting her up in her arms. “You’re so cute baby girl” Veronica blushed and smiled against Heather’s chest, making her blush in return. Veronica wrapped her legs around Heather as she was held. Oddly non sexual, more childlike. It made Heather smile a little bit. Kissing the top of her head as she snuggled into her. Holding her up she walked over to the couch, sitting down with her like a little kid. She chuckled. “You’re such a child.”  
“I like being held.”  
“Well you’re in luck because I like holding you.”  
“I dunno Heather that’s pretty gay.”  
“Well then I guess I’m pretty gay then.” Veronica smiled, she liked seeing Heather like this, she was comfortable with herself and that made Veronica happy. She nuzzled into Heather, letting her legs go off to the side. She purred softly against Heather, she loved this feeling of warmth. The feeling of being loved. JD made her feel alive and filled her with adrenaline but Heather made her feel safe and warm. Heather smiled softly.  
“So it’s Saturday..”  
“Mhm.”  
“So do you like.. stay home and do something? Aren’t you like not allowed to use electricity? Don’t Jewish people do the whole Sabbath thing?” Veronica giggled, correcting Heather.  
“It’s Shabbat and no we don’t really do that. My family isn’t very orthodox. Hell sometimes my mom even makes pork chops, we don’t even eat kosher unless it’s like Yom Kippur. It’s more of the principal at this point. My grandparents were holocaust survivors y'know? Both of them on my mom’s side, my great grandpa on my dad’s side. They were really incredible, listening to their stories when I was a kid really humbled me.” Heather nodded, listening. She’d never really considered Veronica’s family history. Her family themselves were French and German, a complicated relationship between the two sides of her family. Such as it’s always been. Heather brushed Veronica’s hair behind her ear.  
“So are both of your parents Jewish?” Veronica nodded. “Yeah, but they've never been very orthodox. My mom’s side was far more orthodox but when my great grandpa married my great grandma on my dad’s side, he really loosened up. They were good for each other y’know?” She giggled, recounting a memory. “I drank my first beer at their house. I was like 6 and they were having this big get together and he just handed me a little glass, it was disgusting. I nearly spit it out.” She giggled, remembering.  
“Are any of them still alive?”  
“Only my grandpa on my mom’s side.” Heather nodded.  
“I’m sorry.” Veronica smiled and shook her head.  
“Don’t be. They were good people, they’re in such a better place now.” Heather nodded, smiling softly she had a complicated relationship with religion.  
“My parents are catholic. I even went to a catholic elementary school but that didn’t really last long. We stopped going to church when I was like 7 so I don’t really know a lot about religion.” She looked down and held Veronica’s hand softly, kissing the top of it. Veronica smiled.  
“Well I still like you even if you’re not Jewish.” Heather laughed softly.  
“Good… I’d be sad if you didn’t.”  
“So what’s the plan for tonight?” Heather’s brow furrowed, confused.  
“Did you want to go out?”  
“Maybe we could go somewhere? A movie?”  
“No we’ll just be making out the whole time. I wanna have fun with you baby girl. Let’s do something fun. Maybe get a little high, go roller skating, get some dinner?”  
Veronica shook her head.  
“No. I don’t really wanna get high, roller rinks make me feel anxious and you make the best dinner.”  
“So what do you suggest baby girl?”  
“Uhm.. maybe we can go to the mall? Pick up some new clothes?”  
“That’s not very exciting.” Heather pouted slightly and Veronica giggled. She cupped her face.  
“C’mon baby you love the mall. It’ll be fun... I’ll even let you help me choose out some new bras...” Veronica blushed. She tempted Heather with the sight of her in a bra, it felt dirty but also exciting in a way. Thrilling even. Heather shook her head and chuckled.  
“Okay baby girl.” Veronica beamed and giggled, excited.  
“Let’s get ready then!”  
“You’re so eager Veronica.” Heather teased as she picked Veronica up again, carrying her upstairs, was this going to become their new thing? Veronica could hardly believe that Heather could carry her like this anyways.  
“Aren’t your arms sore Heather?”  
“Fuck yeah but I like carrying you, makes me feel like a strong princess.” Veronica smiled and rested her head on Heather’s chest for a second, listening to her heartbeat.  
“God you’re beautiful Heather..” she nearly whispered it, as if she wasn’t talking to Heather but to herself. Heather set Veronica in a chair, tied her hair back and began her work on her makeup, laying a foundation. Veronica watched as she worked.  
“I can’t believe you want to cover up your freckles babe.”  
“I don’t like them. They’re so ugly.”  
“C’mon... go out without covering them up please? For me?” Heather chuckled.  
“Baby girl I adore you but no way! I want to look hot.” Veronica pouted.  
“Why do you need to look hot to anyone but me?” Heather thought about that for a second and sighed. She rolled her eyes, Veronica had a very good point.  
“Fine baby girl you’re lucky I like you Sawyer.” She removed her makeup,feeling very exposed. Her cheeks became redder the more she thought about it. Veronica stood up and rested her head on top of Heather’s, looking at her in the mirror.  
“You’re beautiful Heather.. your freckles are so cute.” Veronica stood up and placed her hands on her shoulders.  
“If you think so baby girl..” Veronica could sense Heather’s distaste. She kissed the top of her head, attempting to console Heather.  
“You are so pretty Heather...” She sighed and continued the rest of her makeup. Mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, eyebrows, blush, highlight. And finally, the signature red lipstick. She furrowed her brows. Not even her beauty mark was covered and it stained her jaw like a squashed bug on her face. She pouted. She hated the way she looked. She didn’t even really look like herself. She turned to Veronica, her bottom lip prominent.  
“Baby they’re gonna laugh at me.”  
“No they’re not babe, you look super hot.” Heather sighed and looked down.  
“What am I going to do with my hair?”  
“Whatever you want Heather.. maybe a half up half down? You can wear your scrunchie..” Heather nodded and stood up and went to the bathroom to do her hair, spraying and applying mousse and teasing out her curls. Veronica smiled and applied her own makeup. Simple mascara and lipstick, a bit of eyeshadow. Veronica was naturally pretty, her face had no flaws that she could think of. She always knew that she was pretty, but being around Heather made her feel beautiful. As she applied her lipstick Heather came back, smiling.  
“Now there’s a beautiful girl. A real stunner.”  
“Oh hush. You’re the pretty one here.”  
“Agree to disagree. However, we are by far the prettiest couple in all of Ohio.” Veronica laughed and nodded.  
“Fine.” She kissed Heather gently, careful not to smudge their lipsticks. Heather smiled and went over to her closet, quickly choosing a casual outfit. A dark red turtleneck and a pair of gray plaid pants. She wore a black belt and a bright-red overcoat to finish the look. Red boots as well. Veronica dressed far more casual. A simple blue sweater with some black pants. A dark blue overcoat and some high black boots. Veronica noticed something she hadn’t before in her mirror. A hickey peaked out of her sweater. She blushed, laughing. “Oh my god Heather you left one right on my neck.”  
“One what?” She turned around and chuckled, seeing the red mark on Veronica’s neck. She giggled and walked over to Veronica, lifting her chin and tilting her head to the side. She smirked, a bit excited by the fact that she’d left a mark. She’d only ever done that to guys before, never a girl. Veronica chuckled.  
“Stop looking at it like that babe..”  
“It’s kinda hot..” Heather chuckled and kissed her neck again in the same area, softly. Veronica squealed and giggled.  
“Babe! C’mon how’re gonna cover this?”  
“Simple. A scarf!” Heather went over to her closet and pulled out a red scarf. Veronica chuckled and shook her head. No way was she going to wear a red scarf.  
“I actually think if I wore red people would have more suspicions about us being together then they would if I just had a hickey. Heather rolled her eyes and pulled out a light blue scarf from the back of her closet.  
“Whatever ronica you’d be so smoking in red.” She wrapped the scarf around Veronica’s neck.  
“There. Now nobody will know!” Veronica chuckled.  
“I’ll know.” Heather chuckled and held Veronica’s hands gingerly.  
“That’s the point.” Veronica blushed and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed Heather. She felt loved. “Are you ready baby girl?”  
“Yup.”  
“Alright let’s motor then.”  
Heather smirked before walking down the stairs, Veronica trailing behind her. She grabbed her keys, opening the door for Veronica. Veronica walked through and Heather followed, making extra sure to lock the door.


	8. The Drive to the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls hit a bump on the way to the mall, get coffee and go to hot topic.

She smiled and unlocked her car, letting Veronica in. She got in and started the car, turning up the heater.  
“I can’t believe you want to go anywhere in this weather ronnie.”  
“It’s not that bad babe. Plus you’re a great driver.” Heather grinned, taking in the accomplishment.  
“Mhm, I can even drive when I’m 7 shots in.”  
“Babe please don’t that's so dangerous.” Veronica was worried, as she always was about Heather Chandler.  
“I know ronnie.” She drove, the mall was downtown and it was a little ways away. She turned on her radio, playing a tape she had inside. It was Janis Joplin. Veronica smiled gently.  
“I didn’t know you listened to Janis Heather..” Heather giggled, nodding.  
“My mom used to listen to her a lot. I grew to like it.” Veronica smiled to herself.  
“You know some people think she was a lesbian.”  
“Didn’t she have a boyfriend?”  
“Yeah but she also had a girlfriend. I think she really liked the idea of being in a traditional marriage but she craved something more.” Heather nodded, understanding. She’d never felt like that before. To be considered normal.  
“That’s interesting.. You know Veronica I’ve always wanted to get married but it always felt wrong to picture myself with a man...”  
“You never considered liking girls? When you were younger I mean?”  
“No. Not until I was much older. After I had sex for the first time with some greasy dude from Westerburg, that’s when I knew.” Heather spoke with malice. Her coldness growing more apparent.  
“How old were you?” Veronica spoke timidly, knowing the answer was less than ideal.   
“I was 12..” Veronica gasped a little bit, very much shocked. 15 she expected, but 12? Oh god that was way too young. Sure she went on dates when she was 12 with high school boys but she never let them try anything. She supposed Heather’s narrative was less than perfect.  
“Oh my god Heather.. I’m so sorry..” Veronica looked down. She felt bad for Heather. She felt bad for bringing it up. She didn’t want to think about a guy who would do that.  
“It’s okay baby girl. You didn’t do anything.”  
“I never knew.. I’m assuming it.. wasn’t great.. I’m so sorry Heather..”  
“Baby girl it’s okay.. I’m okay. It made me realize I didn’t like men and that led me to being with you. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Heather smiled, kissing Veronica on the cheek. Veronica laughed.  
“Babe! Focus on driving!” Heather smiled and continued driving.   
“Y’know Veronica I think you really ground me... I think this’ll work out.”  
“Good. You’re kinda crazy sometimes Heather... I mean, drinking all the time, smoking pot, sleeping around. I’m afraid to ask what else you’ve done.” Heather chuckled.  
“I like living Veronica. Pot and sex are fun, and drinking makes you forget. Forgetting is good.”  
“Baby... I wish you wouldn’t do those things... I don’t want you to get hurt..”  
“I’m fine baby girl... plus I have you now so I guess I won’t be sleeping around.”  
“Yeah but I don’t like you drinking all the time.. even last night you had a little wine and stuff..”  
“Baby that was to complement the dinner. I was barely buzzed. We still would’ve had sex even if I wasn’t buzzed.” Veronica pouted, she wasn’t getting the point. She didn’t want Heather to do any of those things.  
“And the pot?”  
“I only smoke every once in awhile, weekends mostly... speaking of pot do you wanna smoke a little? I’ve got a dime in the glove box..”  
“Babe.. no. Especially not if we’re going out.. we’re together now you can’t just keep sober? God Heather why do you always have to be drunk or high?” She grew frustrated, angry even. She didn’t understand Heather’s need to escape. Especially now that they were together, she hated talking to Heather when she was drunk or high, it just reminded her of bad times.  
“I’m sorry ronnie..” Heather sighed, she was so used to living her life and not Veronica’s. Heather got high on weekends, Veronica did not. Heather drank all day and Veronica did not. Heather had sex with guys just because she could, Veronica did not. Heather shook her thoughts slightly. She kept driving, letting the music play. Veronica looked out the window. She didn’t want Heather to be high. She didn’t want to be high or drunk or to even have a cigarette right now, she just wanted to enjoy Heather’s company and the fact that Heather wanted to be high right now cut a bit too deep. Being with Heather was enough for Veronica. She could feel tears forming. She was such a fucking wimp, crying over something like this. She tried to not smudge her makeup. “Fuck. Baby girl don’t cry... god Veronica please don’t cry. Jesus..” Heather pulled over. Reaching over and wiping Veronica’s eyes softly. She cupped her face. “Baby girl..” she felt terrible, she’d done this. She made Veronica Sawyer cry- and that made her feel like absolute shit. She was just like all the other guys.  
“I’m s-“ she choked softly. “I’m sorry.. Heather I’m..” she sniffled, she hated when she got like this. The anxiety made her like this. It’s all just bullshit. She hated crying, and she hated that she was causing a scene in Heather’s car. “I’m sorry Heather.. I’m ruining everything” Heather shook her head, wiping her tears again.  
“Baby girl, no you’re not, don’t you ever apologize. I promise I won’t drink or smoke anymore okay? I promise. Just please don’t cry.. please..” Veronica nodded, managing the tears but her chest hurt and her heart was racing, she sniffled. Heather didn’t know how to make it stop. She’d never been with Veronica when she was like this. “Baby girl..” she kissed her forehead. Rubbing her hands gently. She looked Veronica in the eyes. “Breathe okay? Just breathe with me..” Heather breathed rhythmically, taking deep breaths. Veronica nodded and breathed with her. It calmed her down a little. Made the chest pain go away. Veronica calmed down after a bit. Embarrassed frankly. She hated that shit. Heather kissed her gently, lingering on her lips for a bit. “I’m so sorry baby girl.. I’m sorry I brought that up I’m so sorry...”  
“It’s okay Heather.. it’s just anxiety... I’m okay. It’s okay.”  
“Okay...” she echoed it. “Do you still wanna go to the mall?” Heather had never felt worse in her life and she’d do anything to make Veronica feel better right now. Veronica leaned to Heather, wanting to be comforted, wanting to have human contact right now. She nodded.  
“Fuck yeah.” Veronica smiled, her eyes still looked tired but she smiled, laughing softly. Heather smiled too, nodding and sitting up.  
“That’s my baby girl.” She kissed her and continued driving, letting Veronica lean over and lay her head in her lap. They weren’t far now, only a couple more minutes.  
“You know I care about you right baby girl? I don’t ever want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”  
“I know. I know. I’m sorry I freaked out I was just.. I don’t know. Scared I guess.”  
“It’s okay Veronica. Okay? Don’t apologize. How about we pick up some coffee in the mall? Would you like that?” Veronica giggled.  
“You don’t have to treat me like I’m 5 Heather. Coffee sounds good.” Heather parked, smiling at Veronica. She liked when Veronica was defiant with her. It was a nice contrast for once. She leaned over and kissed Veronica, deeply. The kiss was full of affection and love. Veronica smiled into it, cupping Heather’s face gently.  
“God you’re so sweet ronnie..”  
“Well you’re sweet too Heather...” Veronica gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind Heather’s ear.  
“I’m so sweet that I’m actually going out like this just for you.” Heather reminded her, really it was an honor to have Heather do something nice for you, even under current circumstances.  
“Oh shut up you’re very pretty.”  
“If you think so Sawyer.”  
“I do think so.” Heather chuckled at the response. Unbuckling her seat belt.   
She got out of the car and opened the door for Veronica.  
“Oh what chivalry you display strong princess.”  
“Only the best for my fair maiden.” Veronica giggled and blushed, she wanted to kiss Heather but she didn’t. She couldn’t. Heather smiled and offered her arm. Veronica and her linked arms. Just two gal pals. Heather chuckled.   
“Girls do this right this isn’t suspicious right?”  
“Oh yeah. I’m pretty sure unless we made out in the middle of the mall people would just think we’re friends.” Heather laughed.  
“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” She smiled and looked down, embarrassed by her displays of being smitten. She truly adored Veronica. She loved being around Veronica more than anything in the world. Veronica chuckled, holding onto her girlfriend.  
“So coffee.. and then what?”  
“I don’t know wherever you wanna go baby girl. You’re the one who said we should go to the mall.” Veronica shook her head and scoffed.  
“You’re no help.” Heather scoffed with her, furrowing her brow playfully.  
“Yeah but I’m super cute.”  
“That’s true.” They made their way to the little coffee shop. Leave it to Ohio to not have an actual Starbucks in the mall. Heather ordered her ridiculously sugar filled drink soy milk of course. Veronica just ordered an Americano, her favourite. Veronica sipped her drink as they walked around.  
“So.. we’ve got Dillard’s and Hot Topic and Hollister, what’s your poison ronica?”  
“Let’s go to Hot Topic.”  
“Ugh, god you’re disgustingly goth Veronica... I can’t believe you’ll step foot in that place..” Veronica chuckled.  
“C’mon black is my favorite color and I love The Smiths, Hot Topic is so the place for me.”  
“Fine but only because you’re so cute.” She smiled and made her way to the escalator, this forced them to separate arms. “I’ve only been there once, with Duke. It wasn’t pleasant.”  
“I’ll make sure you have a good time.” Veronica chuckled and did a stupid wink. It was dorky and it made Heather laugh really hard.  
“You’re such a pillowcase.”  
“And you’re such a mega bitch.” Veronica teased, grinning wide as Heather scoffed.  
“Whatever Sawyer.” They stepped off the escalator and re-linked arms. Nobody would notice. Hardly anyone was even here. Heather bunched up her nose, looking around more. “God damn it’s dead for a Saturday morning. Where the hell is everyone at?” Veronica thought a moment.  
“Probably at home because the snow is ridiculous.”  
“You’re so right. Lucky I’m such an excellent driver then huh?” Heather bragged, still had that Heather Chandler ego.  
“Oh very.” Heather chuckled, leading Veronica into the store. It was dark and dreary and smelt like a smoke machine, but she was here for Veronica. On the bright (or dark I suppose) side the store was poorly lit so Heather felt safer, braver, more inclined to have fun with her girlfriend. They made their way to the back of the store. Veronica clearly on a mission for a certain band shirt. Heather reached for her hand gently, slowly. Veronica flinched slightly, shocked. She smiled softly at Heather and held her hand. She continued to look for the right shirt.  
“Ah here.” She let go of Heather’s hand to pick up the shirt. Picking up another on the way. The Pixies. Veronica was so into those terrible British indie bands that Heather couldn’t stand. She chuckled lightly, this really was the girl she was dating.  
“God you’re such a freak.”  
“Oh shut up you adore me.  
“I do..” Heather whispered back, smiling. Holding both of Veronica’s hands gently. Nobody was in the store, nobody from Westerburg would be in here anyways. Just the cashier who wasn’t paying attention, listening to whatever indie music was playing and them two, alone. Heather smiled more, kissing her hand softly, as if Veronica was some sort of royalty to Heather. Veronica giggled and shook her head.  
“Oh Heather... someone will see us..”  
“It’s fine ronnie nobody’s here.”  
“C’mon let’s just go.” Heather shook her head and laughed. She whispered, playful now.  
“No way give me a kiss.”  
“Babe no..” she whispered back, chuckling nervously.  
“Oh my god don’t be a pussy ronica.” Heather looked around, still nobody. She kissed Veronica quick, a little peck. It filled Veronica with excitement. Adrenaline. It was hot and exciting, more exciting than being with JD. She laughed, covering her mouth to keep from drawing attention.  
“Holy shit Heather..” she beamed, absolutely enamored with Heather’s bravery and boldness.  
“Shut up Sawyer you’re gonna draw attention.” She kissed her again, a bit longer, a lingering. Veronica giggled, she felt high again. Her smile nearly glowed in the dark store. She heard someone walk in, slowly shifting away from Heather. She smiled and wiped her lip slightly, smirking softly, knowingly.  
“Let’s go pay.” Heather chuckled and nodded, following Veronica to the register.   
They paid and made their way out of the store, the mall becoming slightly more busy. Not many people still for a Saturday. Heather purred softly. She liked how exciting being with Veronica was. It was thrilling kissing her without other people knowing, the element of secret was almost an addictive prospect.  
“Are we gonna do that again Heather?” Veronica asked it softly, a genuine curiosity. Heather looked at her, her brown eyes sparkling. She smiled and nodded, confirming Veronica’s suspicion. She reached for Veronica’s hand gently, holding it felt warm and electric- not like anything she’d ever felt before. Veronica blushed and chuckled. Heather looked off and smiled softly.  
“Just best friends right?”  
“Of course Heather..”  
“Alright, we're off to next bestie?” Veronica laughed at the nickname, they were maybe best friends at some point but certainly not now. Still she knew the rules of Sherwood Ohio. Girls don’t date other girls. She smiled.  
“Oh I dunno.. did you wanna pick up anything?”  
“Not in particular. We could go to Dillard’s and see if they’ve got anything. Maybe get you a cute new dress.. for uh, date night?”  
“Oh is that going to be a thing?” Heather chuckled and shook her head.  
“I dunno.”


	9. What Even is Victoria's Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to Victoria's Secret.

They made their way to the store, it was more crowded. Heather let go of Veronica’s hand timidly, making Veronica whine just a little. She liked holding Heather’s hand a lot. They made their way to the women’s clothes section. Heather sifting through the name brands. Veronica watched admirably from the sidelines. She wasn’t very good at fashion. Mostly she let Heather pick out her outfits. Heather shifted through the blazers, picking out a few. Then off to the pants, dresses, overcoats, accessories, it seemed almost never ending. Veronica giggled as she watched Heather curate her own outfits, and a couple blue ones, even a cute little black lace dress which Veronica thought was just very for herself. She purred and finally finished, having extinguished all of her options- picking out only the best of the best for her and her ronica. She actually ended up with a few new pieces, and of course more than a few new pieces for Veronica. The blazer she’d was actually black this time, with blue flowers over it. Veronica quite liked it. Heather smiled at her, embarrassed a bit by her obsession with clothes. “What do you think Veronica?”  
“I quite like the blazer, the dress is very, I love the long sleeves and the lace.”  
“I mean of all of them...” Veronica smiled and chuckled softly, leaning in. Speaking softly so only she would hear, teasing.  
“Personally, I prefer you without any clothes on but these are cute. I especially love those plaid pants, really show off your butt. You’ll look hot in those.” Heather blushed and shook her head, laughing.  
“Oh my god shut up.”  
“Never.” She smirked and laughed. Heather rolled her eyes and smiled, going over to pay at the register. Veronica followed, happy with being with Heather. She felt content. 

They came out of the store, both content with their purchases of the day. They linked arms again, Heather purred softly at the warm touch. It was cold inside the mall, even though it was infinitely warmer than the outside air it was still just a bit too cold. Veronica pulled Heather closer, both of them hesitant on just how far they could go with this. Heather smiled and chuckled softly. She leaned in and whispered.  
“I adore you so much my sweet Veronica.” Veronica blushed and chuckled, looking off. That was not what she’d been expecting from Chandler. She smiled and looked back.  
“I adore you too Heather.”  
They were content with each other, happy with each other. It was unlike either of them to be with the other, and yet something about them seemed to fit. The constant fighting and arguments seemed to subside when they actually listened to each other. When they listened they found that they were actually good for one another. Balanced.   
As they walked about the mall Heather caught sight of a certain store around the corner. She’d nearly forgotten. She smirked, speaking softly so no one would hear.  
“Alright ronica, I’m out here without any concealer on. It's time for you to hold up your end of the deal.” Veronica laughed and blushed, she’d nearly forgotten what she’d promised too. A newfound embarrassment mixed with adrenaline filled her. She was excited to let Heather pick something out for her but embarrassed about it at the same time. I mean, geez they’d been dating for one and a half days now and she was already ready to buy special lingerie.   
“Okay, Heather, if you insist.” She smiled, looking down.   
“Don’t be nervous baby, you’re gonna look super hot.” Veronica giggled as Heather nearly dragged Veronica into the store, mostly curious about what she would end up choosing for herself. Of course the prospect excited her to no end but she was also just curious about Veronica. Veronica could barely even handle being in the store. All of it was so, not like her. To be in such a promiscuous situation with Heather Chandler. Heather led her to the bra section, careful to guide her gently so she would feel safe. Heather was very romantic at heart, she just put up a barrier for other people really. Heather blushed, she’d realized something, a piece of information that had to be disclosed for this endeavour.  
“Jesus Sawyer what even is your bra size?” Veronica blushed hard, she’d never discussed anything like this with anyone before besides her mom. Even then that stopped in 9th grade when she started buying her own bras. Veronica looked down and laughed nervously.  
“Geez Heather.. sorry I’m just.. not used to buying any of this stuff.. I’m uh.. I’m a...32C..” she blushed more, unable to stop it frankly. She was embarrassed about her size and her nervousness. Heather took her hand gently, she knew that there were people in the store but she didn’t care that much. She leaned in, whispering.  
“It’s okay baby girl. I’m sure you’re gonna look great. Don’t worry about it okay?” She gave Veronica a little pout, a cute little plead. Veronica smiled and nodded, looking off a little bit making soft eye contact with Heather.  
“Okay.. what do you think I should uhh.. go with?”  
“I dunno what do you like? I mean you like black right? Black’s a cute color, very popular...” She looked through the racks cautiously. There was a newfound profanity in being in a store like this. Heather Chandler wasn’t just a girl buying lingerie for some boy toy to ogle at anymore. Now she was helping her girlfriend buy lingerie, for her to see. Were lesbians even allowed inside Victoria’s Secret? Heather wasn’t sure but she pulled out a cute little bra, black with embroidered flowers, Heather found it to be quite cute. Veronica blushed and chuckled.   
“Oh god I don’t know Heather.. what do you think?”  
“I think it’s very.” She smirked, teasing Veronica. She continued to sift through, handing Veronica a variety of styles, all in either black or blue. Veronica wondered where Heather’s compulsion to color coordinate everything came from. She also wondered if any of these would actually look good on her. She could be pretty sure, but could she ever be sexy? She was unsure. But she trusted Heather with her choices. Once they had acquired an adequate pile of various bras they made their way to the fitting rooms. Of course it wasn’t weird for girls to go in together, they did that all the time. But there was an added sense of pressure between the two, like someone everyone could see right through their straight facade. The lady smiled politely though and let them both into the same dressing room. Veronica’s face had never been redder. Heather chuckled, closing and locking the door behind them. She kissed Veronica softly, letting their lips linger. Veronica smiled softly and held Heather’s hands, still nervous.  
“It’ll be fine honey. You’re gonna look great.”   
“If you say so...” Veronica turned opposite of Heather and began to strip off her shirt, delicately pulling it over her head. Heather purred softly and watched. Heather always did feel like a cat on the prowl to Veronica- even outside of the bedroom, she didn’t mind being Heather’s prey so much. She blushed and turned to Heather again, this time shirtless. “Alright hand me one.” Heather did as she was told and handed Veronica one of the bras, a lacy royal blue one with silver embellishments. Veronica felt it was a bit too elegant for her tastes. Veronica struggled a bit with trying to unbuckle her own bra. Heather chuckled and walked up behind her, unbuckling it with ease, she delicately kissing the back of her neck as she did so.  
“There you go.” Veronica blushed even more now that Heather was closer to her. She could feel her warmth and smell her perfume from behind her, feeling her presence so closely.  
“Thank you..” she slowly slipped off her bra and handed it to Heather. Heather took it and spoke softly, gently admiring Veronica’s beauty.  
“God aren’t you pretty Sawyer?” Veronica blushed and looked down, putting on the new bra.  
“Can you.. um.. hook it back up?” Heather smiled and did so, placing her hands gently on Veronica’s shoulders. It made her shudder slightly, her breath hitching. God this feeling was so absurd, it made her stomach flip wildly.  
“There.. look at yourself Veronica, aren’t you just stunning?” Veronica blushed and looked at herself. She did look pretty she supposed. Heather purred and ran her hands down Veronica’s arms softly, holding her hands in her own. “You’re so pretty baby girl...” Heather purred and rested her head on Veronica’s shoulder softly, kissing her shoulder gently. Veronica blushed and chuckled.  
“I don’t really like the color.. it’s a bit too...saturated..” Heather chuckled and kissed Veronica’s cheek before unbuckling Veronica’s bra again. She slipped it off timidly, handing it back to Heather. She handed her another one, black and light blue lace. She liked this one better. As Heather reached in front and buckled the front she looked in the mirror. She felt pretty, but she wanted to know whether or not Chandler liked it. She blushed more. Heather smiled and hugged Veronica from behind, looking at her in the mirror.  
“Is this one a winner baby girl? You look amazing.” Heather chuckled softly and pressed her face into the crook of Veronica’s neck, nuzzling. Veronica giggled and rested her hand on Heather’s head.  
“I suppose but I still want to try on the others too y’know?” Heather nodded and kissed Veronica’s neck softly, making Veronica remember hickey, before unbuckling the bra and putting it off to the side. Veronica blushed as Heather brought her another one. This one full black, almost a bit see through. There were small flowers embroidered all around the bra, which Veronica thought was cute. She slipped it on, Heather buckled it. It was like a little routine they had now. Silence enveloped them. Heather didn’t want to be too loud in fear of being caught. Veronica was too embarrassed to say anything. Heather smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist gently. She smiled and looked at Veronica in the mirror.  
“Beautiful.” She kissed her cheek, smiling. Veronica chuckled softly and smiled.  
“Do you think it’s cute?”  
“Hell Yeah...You look super sexy.” Heather made sure to whisper it into Veronica’s ear. Veronica blushed and giggled, not expecting that.  
“Thank you..” Heather purred softly as she unbuckled the bra, sliding it off of Veronica. She handed her another, a pure black lace one. It was probably the most low cut of the bunch. Heather purred as she buckled the back once again.   
“Fuck that one’s hot...” Heather whispered it breathily, lustful. Veronica laughed nervously and blushed, embarrassed but pleased that Heather thought she was hot. Heather simply admired her for a bit. Veronica cleared her throat.  
“s-So I should get this one huh?” Heather smiled, running her thumbs across Veronica’s stomach.  
“Get whatever you want baby girl, I’m paying.”   
“What? No you’re not!” Veronica would not let Heather pay for something like this. Not only was it bound to be expensive but it was far too intimate- I mean what if they broke up? Then what was Veronica supposed to do with these? She pouted, looking at Heather with her big brown eyes, hoping for something to happen. “ Heather, you’re not going to pay for these.”  
“Yes I am. I’ve got it covered alright baby girl? Let me take care of you...” Veronica blushed intensely, embarrassed. She shook her head softly, knowing better than to argue with Heather Chandler when she was doing something nice for you.  
“Well thank you then... if you really want to. I’m more than capable..”  
“I do really want to...” a soft silence followed by a quick response. “C’mon we’ve only got two more to try on then we can get home...” Heather unbuckled the bra, Veronica finding an undertone of lustful urgency in Heather’s voice. She giggled softly, knowingly. She handed Heather the bra and she was handed a new one, baby blue this time. There was a surprising lack of lace however. She pouted a little and slipped it on, blushing as Heather’s fingers brushed against her back when she buckled it.   
“I’m not sure about this one..” Heather chuckled and slid her hands down her sides softly.  
“I dunno it’s a bit plain.. it’s up to you though.” Veronica shuddered softly and shook her head.  
“Alright.. I don’t think I like it very much.”  
“Very well then.” Heather smiled and unbuckled the bra, slipping it off of Veronica herself. She took it gingerly and handed her the last one. This one was blue with black hearts adorning it. It was quite cutesy, certainly a bit too cute for Heather’s taste but Veronica thought it was very. She smiled a bit, an uncontrollable smile. She felt cute in this bra, something she’d never considered herself to be frank. Heather chuckled and smiled with Veronica, happy to finally see her happy.  
“There she is.. my beautiful baby girl and her beautiful smile” Heather hugged her from behind again and smiled, looking at her in the mirror. She rocked her side to side gently, swaying with her. “God you’re so pretty Sawyer..” Veronica smiled and shook her head, she didn’t really believe Heather but at the same time knew there was an element of truth to what she said. Heather nuzzled into the crook of her neck again, purring. The sensation made Veronica giggle.   
“Babe cant you wait until we get home?”  
“Nope.” Heather chuckled and kissed Veronica’s neck softly before unbuckling the bra and handing Veronica her original one, a basic white lace bra. Heather didn’t like how it wasn’t blue or black. Those were Veronica’s colors. White was not. Heather smiled as Veronica put her shirt and coat back on, enamored with the way she moved. Once dressed Veronica giggled, noticing Heather staring at her. She chuckled and walked up to Heather, resting her hands on her chest and kissing her. Heather smiled and kissed back.  
“Thank you babe..” Heather smiled and chuckled, holding onto Veronica’s hips.  
“You can thank me later.. let’s go pay for these so we can go back home.” Veronica blushed and giggled, smiling as she took the bras into her hands. Walking out with a newfound confidence thanks to Heather. While they were putting back the reject bras Heather picked up the matching sets of panties to the corresponding bras. Of course Heather had to color coordinate Veronica’s wardrobe and match it. She didn’t mind very much.  
They paid at the register, the lady was very nice to both of them. Veronica noticed how remarkably nice everyone was to the both of them. She wondered if this would change if they knew about who they really were, what they really were. Veronica shook the thought from her head slightly. Smiling as she took Heather’s arm as they walked to the car.  
“This was great but what’s for dinner?”  
“Whatever you want to be for dinner.”  
“I’m fine with anything Heather.” She smiled and looked up at Heather, eager to see her cook again.  
“Alright well how about those scallops I talked about earlier? You like scallops?”  
“I can’t say I’ve ever had them. They’re certainly not kosher.” Heather chuckled softly and smiled, shaking her head.  
“Scallops it is then. And if all else fails I think we’ve got some frozen chicken nuggets in the freezer.”  
“How romantic.” Veronica smiled. Heather laughed. She did that a lot around Veronica now.   
She opened the door for Veronica, letting her get in before she closed it.


	10. The Talk on the Drive Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Veronica have a deep talk before returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating the other day I went to the ren fair and didn't have time! Here's a little chapter, thank you for all of your support on this story! I didn't think anyone would like it and I'm so thankful for everyone who reads it!

Getting into the car from the other side Heather was reminded of their previous argument. She sighed softly before starting the car. Veronica noticed, unsure of why Heather was upset. She pouted softly. She didn’t want Heather to be upset, especially not with her. They started their journey back to Sherwood, cruising along the highway. She spoke a bit shakily, remembering all the times that JD was mad at her. “Babe what’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing. Just a bit tired.” Heather feigned a smile. Truthfully she just felt really bad about earlier, and she didn’t want to bring it up again because if Veronica had another anxiety attack she would feel even worse. Veronica pouted, worried, her anxiety rising.  
“Babe.. something’s bothering you.” Heather sighed, opening up. Only for Veronica.  
“I just feel really shitty about earlier.. I’m sorry. Hell I’ll even get rid of the weed if you want me to. I’ll swear off smoking. I’m so sorry..” Veronica blushed and smiled, a wide smile, she shook her head slightly. Nobody had ever given up something for her before. JD wouldn’t stop drinking or bringing his gun around and that’s why they broke up, she was glad they did because now she was with someone who wanted to do nice things for her and was willing to make sacrifices and it was so nice and beautiful that her chest felt heavy and it was overwhelming.  
“Oh Heather it’s okay... really.” She smiled more, eyes welling up slightly. Heather made her do that a lot. She felt strongly for her, truthfully.  
“Oh fuck did I bring it up again. Are you crying? Fuck I didn’t mean to make you cry...” Heather tapped her fingers on the wheel, herself feeling anxious.  
“No Heather I’m really happy.. thank you- thank you for doing that..” Heather chuckled softly, looking over.  
“Don’t thank me baby… I want to do it, I want to make you feel safe and good okay?” Veronica beamed, tucking a piece of hair behind her hair like she did. She leaned on Heather, snuggling into her. Heather joked lightly.  
“... so did you want me to like.. get rid of it entirely or, can I smoke this?” Heather chuckled softly. I mean she did spend money on the weed, it would be a shame to just waste it. Veronica laughed, it was really cute, Heather’s demeanor.  
“Maybe... if you’re a good girl.” Veronica smiled at Heather. A stupid goofy smile. It made Heather laugh.  
“I’m always a good girl.” She spoke smugly. She liked it when Veronica praised her, she liked it a lot. Nobody praised her, ever. They said nice shit about how she looked or dressed, but genuine praise? Almost unheard of.   
“Oh sure you are... except for when you’re having sex and smoking weed.” Veronica rolled her eyes, nuzzling her.  
“Those are when I’m the best girl. Don’t act like I’m not good at sex.” Veronica blushed and laughed, nodding.  
“Okay, I'll give you that but how does smoking weed make you the best girl?”  
“It makes me less.. uptight y’know? Less worried about everything. It makes me not want to color coordinate shit, it makes me not care and sometimes that’s better than when I care a lot..” Veronica looked off, a bit taken aback by Heather’s words, it was uncharacteristic of Heather to open up like this, a fear creeped into her mind.  
“Would it make you stop caring about me?”  
“Fuck no. I’d never stop caring about you.. Hell last week when I called you at like 11 I was super high-“  
“I could tell.” There was malice in her voice, Veronica had received the call thinking it was important, waking her up in the middle of the night on the night before her big math test.  
“Anyways I was super high but I was really worried about you and I just needed to hear your voice to know you were okay.. do you ever just need to hear someone?” Veronica again was slightly taken aback by the sensitivity Heather was displaying in front of her, it was so absurd how Heather could seemingly just flip a switch and go from cold bitch to this sensitive human being that the majority of people wont ever get to see. Veronica felt privileged to know such a woman. She looked off, speaking her own thoughts.  
“Yeah.. I guess. Heather..have you ever thought about why you have such bad anxieties or why you want to color coordinate stuff?” Veronica was worried for Heather, she knew what it was like to have anxiety and the thought of Heather ever feeling the same way made her sad. She didn’t want her to live like this. Heather nodded, understanding.  
“Yeah... I mean it’s not like I can talk to the doctors about it though.. they’ll just tell me I’m fine or whatever..” Veronica sighed, twiddling her thumbs in her lap.  
“But what if they don’t?” Heather blinked, her brows furrowed in confusion.  
“What do you mean?” Veronica audibly gulped, nervous.  
“What if they don’t? My doctor didn’t. She told me I have anxiety and trauma and she helped me and gave me medication... maybe your doctor will be the same..” Heather sighed.  
“I don’t know Ronica.. I don’t wanna seem like a psycho.”  
“Well I’m on medications and I’m not a psycho..” Heather nodded softly. She didn’t think of it like that. She looked over at Veronica and she knew that she felt uncomfortable talking about it but so did she and at the end of the day they were both just trying to help each other.  
“Okay. I’ll try and bring it up with my doctor the next time I go. Okay baby girl? Will that make you feel better?” Veronica nodded, smiling softly.  
“Thank you Heather.. I just want you to feel better.”  
“I know baby girl... thank you.” Heather smiled, she really did love Veronica. She knew Veronica cared about her a lot. She parked in front of her house and smiled over at Veronica.  
“Your smile is so cute.” Veronica blushed and chuckled.  
“Thanks babe?” She giggled more and brought over Heather’s face, kissing it gently, running her thumb across her cheek.  
“Your freckles are so cute.” Heather rolled her eyes, still smiling.  
“Whatever Sawyer lets go inside. So you can get changed...” Heather winked before unbuckling her seat belt. That Heather wink. The type that she used on boys at parties, now the one she used on Veronica.

She opened Veronica’s door, grabbing the bags and leading Veronica up the steps to the door. She smiled and unlocked the door. Letting Veronica in first. She leaned over and kissed Veronica gently. It was a sort of apology kiss. She still felt bad about all of it. Veronica giggled and cupped her face gently, letting her fingers delicately linger on Heather’s impeccable jawline. She smiled, a real genuine smile. She was happy to just be with Heather. Heather chuckled and kissed her again, deeper this time. More passion flowing between the two of them, a certain flame reignited again. Heather chuckled softly, smiling at Veronica with a deep affection.  
“Baby girl I’ve gotta cook dinner..” Veronica snickered and blushed looking down.  
“Maybe I wanna eat out tonight?” Veronica looked up at Heather with those dark brown eyes, they were filled with lust despite her stupidly goofy joke. She blushed, clearly embarrassed by her own words. Heather shook her head and chuckled softly.   
“Later baby girl.. I’m genuinely really hungry.” Veronica pouted, she was used to getting her way with Heather, even before they were together Heather would usually cave in for Veronica. Now she knew why.  
“But I’m really horny..” Heather laughed softly, tucking a piece of hair behind Veronica’s ear.  
“Later.. I promise okay baby girl? Aren’t you hungry too? You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Veronica pouted but nodded, she was actually kinda hungry. Veronica purred as Heather cupped her face softly and kissed her.   
“Now... while I’m cooking you can go ahead and get into something more comfortable for later if you’d like..” Heather couldn’t help but blush. There was such a special intimacy between her and Veronica now. A certain controversial aspect of their relationship that somehow made it more meaningful, more sensual and intimate. It was their secret, just for the two of them. Veronica blushed as well and chuckled, now holding onto the lapels of Heather’s coat. She looked down, smiling. She loved this domestic side of Heather. She was sweet and caring and just the right amount of sexy and loving.  
“Okay... if you want me to.”  
“I’m okay with whatever you wanna do baby girl..”  
“I want to make you happy..” Veronica toyed with the jacket lapels subtly, impatiently. She wanted Heather to take off her coat really.  
“You’re already doing that baby girl.” Heather smiled and kissed Veronica again. Giggling, Veronica kissed back. She felt happy, Heather felt happy. For once Heather didn’t need to smoke or drink, she just needed Veronica. Veronica was enough for her. Heather set her hands on Veronica’s hips, softly running her fingertips down her sides. She really loved Veronica. Veronica purred softly at the touch. Heather shook her head and chuckled, kissing Veronica’s cheek.  
“I’m gonna start dinner okay baby?”  
“Mhm.. you better...” Veronica chuckled and let go of her jacket, letting her take it off and go off to the kitchen.


	11. Heather's Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a bit of a crisis before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is so short! It felt weird having it at the end of the last one or the beginning of the next one. Hope you still like it.

Veronica herself went upstairs, changing into something a bit more promiscuous. Certainly Heather wouldn’t mind her wearing one of her robes, a black one of course. It was shoved to the back of the closet, away from view. Thinking about it, Heather did have to color coordinate almost everything. Even her toothbrush was red and her toothpaste and her bath mat and curtains. She didn’t own a single pink lipstick and all of her socks were either neutral tones or red. Veronica was curious if this was always the case or whether or not this was new to Heather. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, dressed in a robe with a new set underneath, she felt like she looked cute for once. Sexy even. She brushed her hair out slightly, it was still curly but now it looked straighter, she preferred it looked straight. She blushed more, rolling her eyes. God was she really in love with the demon queen of Westerburg or was it just some passing infatuation? Veronica couldn’t tell very well, she felt like she loved Heather but she also felt like she loved JD and now she knew she never loved JD. She didn’t want to lead Heather on, but she was unclear on her motivations as well. Veronica sighed softly, shaking her head. She loved Heather and being around her was great and she was downstairs cooking for her and honestly who else would she ever do that for. Heather adored her and she felt adored by Heather. It was a good feeling. She smiled and made her way downstairs, timid. She was actually still nervous around Heather, like if she did something stupid all of it would be over and it wouldn’t be as great as it is now. Heather had nearly finished, searing off the last of the green beans, plating the food with an elegance only Heather Chandler could have. Veronica smiled and walked over, watching Heather. Heather smiled back at her, laughing softly.  
“Oh my god Sawyer are you wearing one of my robes?” Veronica blushed and nodded, a bit scared of Heather’s reaction. Heather smiled at her gently. “You look really fucking cute.” Veronica blushed more and smiled, looking off.  
“Thanks but I’m starving.”  
“Lucky for you dinner is ready. And I’m not having any wine tonight just for you. Even though we have a wonderful fruity white that would perfectly compliment the scallops.”   
“Oh shut up Heather your food is fine on it’s own.” Veronica rolled her eyes and chuckled, making her way over to Heather. She wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled, kissing her. Heather smiled and rolled her eyes. Veronica rubbed her thumbs gently across the back of Heather’s neck.  
“C’mon let’s eat.” Veronica nodded and went over to the table, sitting beside Heather. They are in a bit of a comfortable silence. Veronica relishing in the small deliciousness of the mollusk.   
“God Heather are your dinners are always amazing?” Heather laughed and shook her head.  
“I’m not that good at cooking babe.” Veronica grew a bit irritated.  
“Yes you are! This is way better than any of the restaurants I’ve been to before.” Heather smiled.  
“Oh you’re just saying that.” Veronica huffed softly.  
“No like, seriously Heather this is really good and I’m not just complimenting you because you’re my girlfriend.” Heather blushed and smiled, a beam even. She chuckled  
“Really? I’ve never really cooked for anyone but myself before.” Veronica nodded and smiled, touching Heather’s hand softly.  
“Trust me Heather, you’re really good.” Heather smiled and kissed Veronica’s cheek.  
“Thank you baby girl.”  
“Anytime.” Heather smiled and took the now cleared plates. Rising them off in the sink before placing them in the dishwasher. She purred as Veronica leaned against her side. Veronica snuggled further, relishing in the warmth that Chandler brought. Heather smiled and wrapped her arm around her gently, holding her close to her. “You’re cold baby girl... do you wanna snuggle in bed?” Veronica giggled, looking up at Heather.  
“Is that just a ploy for you to get me into the bed?”   
“Hell yeah it is.”


	12. Passion is Akin to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Veronica simply cannot resist being pressed up against one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the X's mark the sexy stuff! Sorry that the majority of this chapter is smut, more exposition is to come :)!

Heather picked up Veronica, carrying her upstairs. Veronica giggled and hung onto Heather, she was so used to being carried now. It made her feel safe and loved and beautiful. Heather set her down gently. She chuckled and laid beside her, purring softly.   
“God Heather can’t you give me some space?” Veronica joked, leaning on Heather.   
“I dunno baby girl, you’re just so irresistible.” Veronica laughed, god that was cute of Heather to say. Veronica shook her head.  
“God you’re so cute...” Heather rested her hand on Veronica’s head gently, running her hand through her hair. Veronica smiled softly, letting Heather enjoy her for a moment. There was something so innocent in how careful Heather was with her, like she was a prized doll of Heather’s. She smiled, she very much liked being taken care of. It was nice to have the pressure taken off of her for once. Veronica rolled over, resting her head on Heather’s lap. Looking up she could see that Heather was blushing. She chuckled. “And what are you thinking about miss Heather Chandler?” Heather chuckled and shook her head.  
“Nothing but how pretty your face is when it’s between my legs.”  
“Mmm your face looks pretty good between my legs too y’know?” Heather chuckled and Veronica smiled. She felt dreamy. Like she was high.  
“Fuck ronnie you’re so cute.. I love being this close to you..”  
“Mmm I think we could be closer..” she put an emphasis on the closer part, nuzzling into Heather. Heather giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Well come over here and get closer to me baby girl...” Veronica purred softly and sat up, bringing Heather’s face closer and kissing her deeply. Heather smiled and kissed back, quickly taking over the make out session, dominance was her forte after all. Veronica moaned softly, sliding her hands down to rest her arms around her shoulders. Heather chuckled softly and picked up Veronica gently, placing her further into her lap. Veronica giggled, smiling. Her robe slightly opened. Heather smiled and nuzzled her face into Veronica’s cleavage, giggling. Veronica laughed, rolling her eyes. Honestly, this side of Heather was her favorite. She loved how goofy and doting Heather could be and she couldn’t help but tease.  
“All you care about is sex Heather.” Heather shook her head and giggled.  
“Oh shut up ronica, I love every single part of you..” Heather kissed the top of her breasts gently, purring as she left a small mark. Veronica blushed more, did Heather really mean that? She could feel her own hips grinding very subtly. She was already a bit bothered. Heather chuckled. “Horny already Veronica?” Veronica blushed, caught up in her own feelings and emotions.  
“Shut up and kiss me babe..” Heather did as she was told, kissing Veronica deeply, intertwining their tongues. Veronica moaned, letting Heather play with her. She’d never felt more alive than she did when she was like this with Heather.Their connection ran awfully deep. Her breathing quickened, her hips grinding more against Heather’s. Heather’s hands held her hips down, forcing her to grind harder, more sensually. Heather chuckled, kissing down Veronica’s jawline. She purred loudly, making her way down to her neck. “Fuck Heather you’re gonna leave another hickey..” Heather giggled and continued.  
“That’s the point baby girl.” Veronica moaned, turned on by Heather’s audacity, her boldness was always what Veronica had been attracted to. As Heather left marks around her neck Veronica dug her hands further into Heather’s hair, tugging as she moaned.   
“Fuck.. Heather...” she whined softly, she was horny and Heather was just playing with her instead of doing what Veronica really wanted her to do. Heather chuckled softly and kissed Veronica, untying her robe. Veronica gasped slightly as the colder air hit her body, she moaned as Heather kissed her throat this time, feeling her tongue flicker over the sensitive area. She could feel Heather playing with her bra slightly, wanting desperately for her to take it off. Heather cupped her boobs, squeezing them with a certain roughness she’d never experienced with Heather before, it turned Veronica on, this illusion of control. She moaned louder as Heather continued playing with her. The feeling was so overwhelmingly sensual, Veronica wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Heather purred and pulled back from Veronica, admiring her. Veronica blushed and Heather chuckled softly. She slid her hands down her sides.  
“God you look so hot like this..” Veronica giggled softly and smiled.   
“Why are you so nice to me Heather?”  
Heather chuckled, feeling up and down Veronica’s sides, playing with her.  
“Why not?” Veronica laughed softly, letting Heather continue to run her fingers around Veronica’s torso. Veronica grew a bit impatient, tugging at Heather’s turtleneck. Veronica pouted at the difficulty of her task, she wanted to feel Heather against herself. An assertiveness took over her and she demanded something of Heather.  
“Take it off..” Heather did as she was told again, taking off her sweater for Veronica. Her bra was bright red, covered in lace hearts. Heather blushed, smiling softly at Veronica. She could tell that she was looking at her.  
“Like what you’re seeing Sawyer?” Veronica blushed, smiling back.  
“Always when it’s you Chandler..” She kissed Heather again, letting her invade her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, pressing her body against Heather’s, letting their breasts fall between each other. She could feel Heather’s breathing now, it hitched slightly as Veronica’s torso gilded against hers. Heather’s hands found their way to her back, unbuckling Veronica’s black lace bra. Veronica slipped it off herself, blushing as Heather made her way to kissing them, taking a nipple into her mouth less gently than previously. She played with the other one using her hand, making Veronica moan and whine, wanting Heather to do more. Wanting to feel Heather against her body more, the fire from their contact dissipating the less she got of Heather’s touch. She whined and tugged at Heather’s bra, Heather knew this meant she wanted her to take it off. She did so, unbuckling it with a sense of haste. Wanting to feel more of Veronica as well. Heather groaned softly when Veronica grasped her breasts a bit roughly, it was hot seeing Veronica take control. Veronica went in to kiss Heather, moaning as her knee made contact between her legs. Heather chuckled softly and kissed back, making sure to bite at her lip gently. Veronica pressed against her body more. Their breasts both rubbing across each other, the friction making both of them grow hot and restless. Heather’s hands roamed as they continued kissing, finding their way down to Veronica’s ass. Heather chuckled softly into the kiss and slipped her hand into her panties, squeezing just a little. Veronica blushed and squeaked softly. Nobody had ever touched her like this, not even JD, not her first boyfriend and certainly not a girl like Heather Chandler. Veronica’s breathing was hard and she was trying her absolute hardest to resist getting herself off by grinding on Heather’s knee. She wanted Heather to fuck her senselessly, she wanted Heather to be rough with her. She moaned, breaking the kiss. “God, Heather.. ” Heather blushed, looking Veronica in the eyes. She could see that glimmer, that dark lust that Veronica had. She wanted to be fucked hard tonight and she was going to make Heather fuck her hard. Heather nodded and gripped harder, kissing Veronica with a new sense of power and harshness. Veronica murmured into the kiss, letting Heather grope her. She felt Heather’s nails trail up her back, scratching upwards. It made her shiver, the stinging pain turning her on more. She groaned as Heather’s knee pressed against her center more. The pressure on her clit made her fervent. She wanted to feel Heather down there more, not just her knee she wanted something more intimate, personal. She whined, pulling away from the kiss. Her breathing was still hard but she spoke with a confidence. “Heather...take off your pants..” Heather blushed and again, did as she was told. Veronica moving to the side slightly, shifting positions. This gave Heather control, or at least the illusion of control. Veronica purred as Heather hovered over her. She kissed her, deeply. Their cores pressed against each other tentatively, Heather moaned softly as Veronica ground against her. Her breath hitching, she bit her lip, kissing Veronica’s neck, pressing their bodies against one another. Veronica squirmed slightly, bothered. She wanted to feel Heather against her desperately. Their cores graced each other through the fabric, clit hitting clit, folds intertwining ever slightly. Neither Heather nor Veronica had ever felt anything quite like it before, it was entirely unique. Heather moved her hips, making sure to hit the same spot again. She felt Veronica gasp softly, clearly enjoying herself.  
“Fuck.. baby girl that.. that feels really fucking good..” Veronica whined softly, blushing. She pulled at Heather’s panties, rolling down the red lace. Heather slipped out of them herself, tossing them to the side. She purred softly and kissed Veronica’s stomach, pulling down her blue and black panties with such a delicate touch. She kissed her center gently before proceeding to continue her grinding, both of them going off of pure instinctual pleasure. The position was a bit awkward, they shifted around for awhile, finding the right angles, the room filled with moans and gasps as both of them relished in a newfound sensation. It was much more sensual than before, their clits bumping into each other, their lips slipping past one another’s. Heather couldn’t help but moan loudly as their cores met, it felt incredible, she’d never felt this way during sex, it was absolute blissful to her. Veronica blushed and moaned with her, enjoying the sensation of Heather against herself. She’d never heard Heather this vocal before. As Heather continued she could feel it bubbling up inside of her again, Veronica purred loudly and dug her hands into Heather’s hair again, desperate. She pulled, making Heather moan louder. Veronica gasped and groaned softly, she wanted more than what Heather was giving her right now. She tugged on her permed locks again,  
this time commanding her.  
“Go faster..” Heather did as she was told, increasing the pace and pressure of her grinds. Their clits gliding past each other more frequently. Veronica gasped, whining loudly now, unable to hold back. Heather was pretty sure that the whole neighborhood could hear them now. She could feel Veronica’s breathing quicken, her grinds becoming more desperate and impulsive. She whined softly as she gripped onto Heather’s hair, “Heather...” she was so close. Heather continued faster and kissed her neck, letting their breasts glide against each other again. The sensations sent Veronica over the edge and she whined louder, pulling Heather’s hair as she came, sending Heather over the edge as well, both of them desperately grinding against one another, riding out their orgasms. Heather blushed and giggled, a breathless cute giggle. Veronica giggled with her, cupping her face and bringing her in for a quick kiss. She smiled, she felt incredible and so did Heather. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She laid down beside Veronica, resting her arm on her gently. She smiled tiredly, brushing her fingers through Veronica’s hair gently.   
“I’ve never felt like that before ronnie..” Veronica laughed softly, nodding.  
“Me either Heather... it was..amazing...” she snuggled into the pillow more, closing her eyes. A soft smile on her lips and Heather leaned foreword to kiss it. She smiled more, pulling Heather closer to her. They cuddled, Heather pulling a blanket over them. As Heather drifted off into sleep she thought of what it would be like to live like this forever, in Veronica’s arms.


	13. Packages and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather gets a gift from her parents, the girls engage in a soft morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, this was an oddly long chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

Heather woke up earlier than she would’ve liked, a knock at the door. Quickly, she shambled out of bed and put on the robe Veronica had been wearing. It smelled just like her and Heather relished in it for a moment before tying it and proceeding downstairs. She had no clue what it could possibly be, especially this early in the morning. She opened the door, blushing as the delivery man made eye contact with her. Instinctively she closed her robe tighter. “Can I help you?”  
“I uh... have a package for Heather Chandler..” Heather giggled, that snarky sarcastic giggle, it was more akin to a sneer. She rolled her eyes, she could tell that the guy was ogling.  
“Oh I’m sure you do honey but is that box for me too?” The man blushed wildly, nervous. It gave Heather a sense power as she took the box, closing the door on him. She rolled her eyes, looking at the box. It was from her parents. The card said that they were sorry they missed spending Valentine’s Day with her and that they would be back by the end of the month. She opened the package, revealing a couple of gifts. A figurine from her father, a small Spanish style bull figurine from his business trip. It was red and made from glass. Heather thought it was sweet. Another gift from her mother, a box of fine Belgium chocolates. Finally at the bottom of the box was a gorgeous red floral blazer from France, undoubtedly very expensive but overall very thoughtful. Heather chuckled, she really liked her parents sometimes. She just wished they made better choices and were around more. She heard Veronica make her way downstairs. She’d adorned one of Heather’s other robes, a red one this time. Heather thought she looked super cute despite red not being her color.  
“Fuck Heather... why the hell are we up so early?” Veronica whined, making her way over to Heather and leaning on her. Heather kissed the top of her head, rubbing her shoulders.   
“We can go back to sleep if you want it was just a delivery baby girl..” Veronica whined more, wrapping her arms around Heather. Heather chuckled softly, she’d guessed that Veronica wasn’t a morning person, after all she was late to school almost every day. Heather picked up Veronica, holding her like a little kid. “Aww is my baby girl tired?” Veronica blushed and nodded, yawning softly. Heather shook her head and carried her upstairs. “My poor baby girl.. I’m sorry I woke you up..” Veronica nuzzled into Heather, murmuring.  
“It’s okay babe.. I’m just.. sleepy.” She could feel Veronica falling asleep as she cuddled her. Laying down with her in bed. It was too early for both of them. Veronica whined more, nuzzling into Heather’s neck. Her hair was messy and curly again after last night. She smiled remembering the sensations. She pulled Veronica closer, resting her hands on her hips. It made Veronica gasp slightly, melting into Heather’s touch. She loved feeling doted on by Heather. Heather touching her felt amazing, it felt right. She pressed closer to Heather, their bodies making as much contact as possible through the robes. Heather purred and closed her eyes, holding Veronica in her arms. They fell asleep peacefully, basking in the warm morning light.

Heather woke up again to the sound of pen against paper. Upon further inspection it was Veronica scribbling away in her diary. Heather purred softly, leaning over.  
“Are you writing about me?”  
“Mhm...” Heather giggled and nuzzled into Veronica’s shoulder. She felt giddy having someone like Veronica in bed next to her, wearing her robe.   
“Nobody’s ever written about me before...” Heather blushed, closing her eyes and relishing in the moment for awhile. Veronica smiled and kissed the top of Heather’s head.   
“Well you deserve to be written about..” Heather giggled and nuzzled into Veronica’s shoulder.  
“What do you want for breakfast baby girl?”  
“Whatever you wanna cook Heather. I trust you..”  
“Do you like omelets?”  
“Of course.”  
“I’m gonna make you the best fucking omelet ever..” Veronica laughed and shook her head, smiling.  
“Okay Heather..” Heather stood up, making her way to the bathroom. Veronica smiled and continued writing. She’d missed out on a couple of diary entries because of the current situation, wanting to update it to look back on later. Heather made her feel amazing though. Not only in bed but all the time. Considering how she’d acted in the mall Veronica was curious to how she would act at school. Frankly would Heather be able to keep her hands off of Veronica? Truth be told she couldn’t wait to find out. The thrill of their relationship excited Veronica. But how long would that last? Veronica really hoped she wasn’t leading Heather on, she hoped that the novelty of a relationship like theirs would withstand. Heather came out of the bathroom, hair now in a neat ponytail, she made her way to her dresser. Veronica smiled and watched as she untied her robe, dressing herself with a new set of underwear. A matching bold red color of course, far darker than the last set she’d had on. Heather shuffled through her closet, searching for something comfortable. She grabbed a red sweater, and some sweatpants. It was so unlike Heather to be wearing something so baggy. Veronica couldn’t help but giggle. Heather blushed.  
“What’re you laughing about?”  
“Just how, not you your outfit is.”  
“Well I’m just at home with you...” Heather was a bit embarrassed, usually her image mattered very much to her, however she’d already been vulnerable with Veronica, she’d already shed that skin of hers.   
“You still look cute don’t worry honey.” Veronica flashed her a smile, it made Heather giggle, rolling her eyes.  
“Thanks...” she made her way downstairs to the kitchen leaving Veronica alone again. She didn’t quite like being alone now. It made her anxious. She rummaged through her bag, making sure to take her medication. Sure Heather soothed her anxiety but she could never get rid of it fully. It wasn’t something that could just be cured. Veronica was okay with that. She got dressed. Adorning a new set and a casual long sleeve shirt. She decided against pants despite how cold she was. She wrapped Heather’s robe around her again, it smelt like Heather and that made her happy. She followed downstairs, Heather already almost done cooking breakfast.   
She smiled and watched as Heather plated the omelets, they were packed with vegetables. Veronica blushed softly as Heather smiled at her.  
“You finally done writing in your dork journal there Veronica?” Veronica giggled and made her way over to Heather.  
“Mmm you love me so much Heather.” She leaned into her again. It was later now, around 10am. Veronica glanced at the table, remembering the package. “So what was that delivery even about?”   
“It was from my parents, they’re on a vacation in Europe because my dad had a business trip there earlier this month.” Veronica smiled wide, she liked Hearing Heather talk about how she liked her parents, it was endearing to know that Heather Chandler was capable of liking people other than Veronica.  
“That’s sweet.” Heather smiled, inquiring.  
“Have you ever been to Europe ronica?”  
She shook her head, tapping her fingers on the counter top.  
“No, I’ve never traveled out of the US, but I’ve always wanted to go to Israel. I think it’d be so pretty, and going there is like a rite of passage for Jewish people y’know...”  
“That’s so unusual ronica... I mean it makes sense, but I never thought of traveling to Israel..” Veronica smiled softly and looked down. She had a thought. It was a sweet thought and so she decided to share it with Chandler.  
“I’d like to go with you. So that I can teach you about my heritage..” Heather grinned, smiling uncontrollably. God that girl was sweet.  
“That’s so sweet baby girl...I’d love to visit Israel with you.. I love it when you talk to me about your heritage...” she smiled at Veronica, she was enamored with how cute she was in the moment, doe eyes sparkling. Veronica giggled, wrapping her arms around Heather’s shoulders.  
“Maybe we can visit France too, isn’t that where your family is from?”  
“Mhm, well my mom’s family. My dad’s is...German..” she looked down, ashamed. She didn’t know how Veronica felt about that. Veronica smiled with a warmth and took Heather’s hands in her own.  
“We can visit Germany too babe... it’s been a long time since all of that… plus you're not like that y’know?” Heather smiled softly, nodding.   
“I’m okay visiting anywhere if it’s with you...” Heather smiled more, looking Veronica in the eyes. Her silver irises tinged gold again. Veronica chuckled and shook her head. She cupped her face and brought her closer, kissing her gently.   
“You’re too sweet babe..”  
“You’re the sweet one here... telling me you want to go to Israel with me.. that’s just so fucking sweet..” Heather’s eyes were nearly glossed over, nobody had ever told her something like that before, nobody had ever trusted her like that before. Veronica smiled and kissed her again gently. She could see how much Heather appreciated that.  
“Heather Chandler… God, you’re my girlfriend.” Heather grinned, eyes closed. She could feel Veronica’s breathing, she focused on it for awhile, enjoying the bliss of having someone this close. She gently trailed her fingertips up her sides.  
“And you’re my girlfriend Veronica Sawyer… I care a lot about you.”  
“I know, I care about you too.” Veronica smiled and kissed her again. There was a level of softness and comfort in Heather’s words. Something that Veronica didn’t know existed. It was incredibly soft and intimate as the sunlight filtered through the windows. Veronica purred softly and slid her hands down to Heather’s shoulders, hanging onto her slightly. Heather chuckled.  
“You still hungry baby girl?” Veronica chuckled, nodding.  
“Starving.”  
“Well you’re lucky I made you an omelet then.” Heather handed her the plate, adorned with a fork beside a beautifully cooked omelet. Veronica giggled, taunting Chandler.  
“Never in a million years would I have guessed that my very own Heather Chandler would be such a wonderful chef?” Heather rolled her eyes and smiled, walking over to the table, sitting beside Veronica.   
She began eating her omelet, a small portion. It worried Veronica slightly. Sure Heather was thin but she wasn’t starving herself was she? She looked down, she could feel her breathing quicken, her body starting to tremble slightly. Heather looked over and wrapped her arm around Veronica gently.  
“Shhh baby girl it’s okay. I don’t know what you’re anxious about but, it’s okay..” she held Veronica’s hand gently. It calmed her down. She caught her breath a little bit and looked down. She hated that feeling. That panic attack type of bullshit. She leaned into Heather slightly, sighing.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No. Don’t you ever say you’re sorry about that... what made you anxious?” Veronica felt her cheeks warm up, blushing hard, she was embarrassed by her sudden anxiety.  
“Thinking about you starving yourself...” Veronica was an innately blunt person, it was in her nature to be that way. Heather blinked, surprised really.   
“Oh. Baby girl don’t worry about that. I just don’t eat a lot okay? I promise. I’m not like Duke.” She took Veronica’s chin and lifted it up. Smiling at her softly. She still looked sad though. “Don’t worry about me baby girl I’ve been on my own for a long time I can take care of myself.”  
“Okay... thank you...” She nuzzled into Heather, a soft smile on her lips. She trusted Heather. Heather smirked, making light of the situation. She chuckled softly.  
“Plus I have plenty to eat with you around baby girl.” Veronica blushed and laughed, giggling all giddy and making Heather’s heart flutter.   
“Oh shut up Heather..” Heather giggled, smirking and teasing more.  
“Never. I mean just look at these marks baby girl, last night was great...” Heather ran her fingers down Veronica’s neck softly, delicate. She could feel the soft bruises, she felt both bad and good about them. Veronica winced a little bit as the pads of Heather’s fingers ran across them. It turned her on but it also kinda hurt. “Sorry baby.. I don't know how you’re gonna cover these up before you go home..” Veronica blushed and giggled softly.  
“I’ll just throw on some concealer, it’ll be fine.” Heather smiled, a little mischievous smile that nearly gave Veronica a heart attack.  
“In that case..” she nuzzled into Veronica’s neck and kissed it again. Veronica squealed and laughed, blushing intensely. Heather chuckled softly, continuing to kiss at her neck. Veronica laughed, moaning very softly.  
“Heather.. I haven’t even finished my breakfast yet.” She giggled breathily, moaning into the sensation again. She whined slightly again. “Mmm Heather.. c’mon I’m still hungry and it’s early.” Heather giggled and nodded, letting off of Veronica’s neck.   
“Fine..” Veronica smiled and continued eating, resting her hand on the spot where Heather’d been kissing. She smiled softly as Heather got up to rinse off her plate. She loved Heather a lot. She loved the way she cooked breakfast for Veronica and the way she kissed her neck and the way she smiled at Veronica and the stupid jokes she made, Heather made her feel complete, happy. She finished her omelet, getting up to rinse it off beside Heather. She purred softly and kissed Heather on the cheek.  
“So..what did your parents get you?”  
“Mm just some little trinkets, oh and a really nice French blazer. It’s still there if you wanna see it.” Veronica nodded and walked over to the box, smiling at the little trinkets inside. The blazer was indeed very Heather, very French, very extravagant. It was soft and clearly well made. She heard the faucet turn off as Heather came and hugged her from behind. “My parents really get my sense of style y’know?” Veronica giggled and nodded.   
“Very much so... do you like talking with them?”  
“Sometimes, when I’m in the right mood. I was really mad at them for a long time for not being around but I think I’ve forgiven them. I mean they’re their own people and they made mistakes and it’s fine. I just wish it didn’t affect me the way it did when I was younger..”  
“That was really vulnerable of you Heather.. thank you..” Veronica smiled and felt Heather nestle herself into Veronica’s hair. “Would they.. be okay with you being.. y’know.. a.. lesbian?” Veronica was hesitant to ask, not wanting to ruin the moment. Heather shrugged, gripping tighter onto Veronica’s waist.  
“I dunno.. it’s never really came up but they seem okay with gay people y’know? I wouldn’t really care if they didn’t. It’s who I am anyways whether or not they like it.” Veronica nodded softly and rested her hands on top of Heather’s.  
“I don’t know what my parents would say... at all.. I know I’ll have to tell them at some point but they’re kind of.. patronizing.” Heather nodded and nestled further, humming softly.  
“I’m sorry baby girl.”  
“Don’t be. It hasn’t happened yet...” Heather nodded, she knew. Veronica rested her head on Heather’s gently.   
“Heather.. can I ask you something really deep and personal?”  
“Go for it baby.”  
“Why don’t you let anyone take care of you? You won’t even let Mac help you with your hair in the bathroom... why can’t you just let other people take care of you?” Heather sighed, turning her head to the opposite side, away from Veronica. Veronica sighed, she knew it was a hard question but she really wanted to know.  
“It’s just the whole thing with my parents being gone all the time and all that... I’ve never really had anyone take care of me so I get really defensive when someone tries to. I guess I view it as an attack on my abilities or something.. it’s stupid sorry.. I know I’m not easy to be around..”  
“Nonsense baby that was great.. I just want you to know that I want to take care of you because I care a lot about you and not because I don’t think you’re able to do it on your own. We all need someone to take care of us sometimes.”  
“Thank you baby girl..” Heather turned to Veronica again, smiling against her neck.  
“Now.. how about I cook dinner tonight?” Heather laughed lowly, nodding.  
“Okay baby if you wanna do that.”  
“I do. I wanna take care of you.”  
“I adore you Veronica... you’re so sweet to me...”  
“I adore you too Heather...”  
“Mm you better be talking about me and not McNamara.” Veronica laughed shaking her head.  
“Oh shut up you’re my Heather okay baby?” Heather giggled and nodded, Veronica brought her in for a small kiss.


	14. Sunday Night Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Heather make some plans for the night.

Heather smiled, holding onto Veronica’s waist. “What now baby girl?”  
“Mm I dunno... maybe we can have a little fun?” Heather chuckled.  
“What does that mean baby girl?” Veronica shook her head and kissed Heather gently, smiling. Heather chuckled softly kissing back.  
“Babe it’s too early... I’m tired” she nuzzled into Veronica’s hair again, holding onto her.  
“Nonsense you’re the one who got me all bothered earlier kissing my neck...” Heather chuckled more and got pulled into another kiss, deeper this time. Heather giggled.   
“You really want this baby?” Veronica chuckled and nodded, not really expecting Heather to ask that. Heather laughed softly and shook her head.   
“Okay fine..” she kissed Veronica again, deeper. This was different than the other times they’d done this. This time Heather was solely trying to please Veronica. She could feel it. She whined softly.  
“Baby if you don’t want it’s okay... I-I don’t wanna pressure you.” Heather giggled softly and shook her head. Sure, Veronica was pressuring her a little bit but not much, not like the guys would. She was okay with this.  
“No really baby girl it’s fine. I wanna make you feel good..”  
“Baby.. I’m okay. I’m sorry you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do...” Veronica kissed her gently, she didn’t really know how else to show Heather that she loved her in the moment. Heather smiled softly and kissed Veronica again, deeper. Veronica giggled.  
“Can we just take a nap baby? I’m still tired.”  
Heather chuckled and kissed Veronica again, gently. She picked up Veronica and carried her over to the couch. She wanted to at least watch a little TV while her maiden was napping. Veronica whined and hung onto Heather like a toddler, tired. Heather chuckled and laid down on the couch, placing Veronica on top of her as she fell asleep.

When Veronica woke up she immediately felt Heather’s breathing. Understanding that she was placed on top of Heather she glanced up at her, seeing that she was also asleep now, the TV droning on in the background. Veronica was uninterested in the programming, far more entertained by watching Heather sleep. Heather snored softly, her hand resting on Veronica’s back. Veronica smiled and watched as her eyelashes fluttered softly. She hadn’t really had the time to watch Heather like this. She enjoyed it. She could almost feel Heather’s heartbeat, listening. Veronica was nearly enamored, just admiring Heather. She felt her neck, wincing softly at the bruises. Heather was a bit rough with her neck but Veronica thought it was hot. Although, honestly she should probably lay off for a bit. Still she liked how Heather marked her. She liked being owned and taken care of by Heather. Veronica purred softly, nuzzling into Heather’s chest. Veronica had only managed to leave a little mark on Heather’s neck, lightly. She could see it through the neckline of her sweater.   
Veronica smiled wide, watching as Heather woke up. Her eyelashes fluttered, her eyes opening. She smiled softly, making eye contact with Veronica. Silver eyes meeting deep brown ones. “Mmm hey baby girl... how long have you been up?”  
“Not long. I was just watching you sleep...”  
“Mm that’s creepy baby girl.. but sweet...” Veronica giggled, leaning closer to Heather.   
“Maybe I’m creepy..”  
“Creepy sure, but also cute... regardless you’re still my girl.” Veronica grinned, she liked that.  
“I like being your girl...”  
“I hope so. I’d be devastated if you didn’t.” Heather smiled and put her hand through Veronica’s hair. She smiled softly, feeling her touch. Heather chuckled. “You’re my baby girl Veronica.”  
“Mmm and you’re my princess Heather.”  
“Am I your favorite Heather?”  
“Of course.” Heather grinned, happy. Heather had never felt this way before meeting Veronica, genuine happiness. Veronica kissed Heather gently, a small peck. Heather giggled.  
“Veronica...”  
“Mmm?” Heather giggled more, kissing Veronica again. It was playful.  
“So. What’s the deal for tonight?”  
“Mmm I dunno... whatever you wanna do babe..” she nuzzled into Heather’s chest more, making her giggle.  
“Hmm I dunno.. maybe.. we can see a movie?”  
“Didn’t you say that was lame?”  
“It is but I thought you might like it.” Veronica shook her head, she didn’t really want to go to the movie theater.  
“Hmm.. I dunno. There’s nothing to do, we live in Sherwood Ohio..”  
“Mm I guess we’re just gonna have to stay home then huh?” Veronica nodded, smiling. “Maybe we can go down to Blockbuster and rent something?” Veronica grinned, nodding.  
“Sounds fun... plus I like snuggling with you..”  
“God Veronica, you’re so in love with me.” She teased, lightening the word. Veronica laughed.  
“Shut up and appreciate me Heather.”  
“I do. I really do. You make me so happy baby girl.”  
“Mm you make me feel happy too Heather..” Veronica snuggled further into Heather, feeling her warmth. Heather wrapped both of her arms around Veronica, hugging her tightly. Veronica giggled, smiling at Heather. She leaned in for another kiss. Gentle, domestic. Today Heather didn’t want to have sex for once. She’d had enough fun. She wanted to hold Veronica and make her happy. She wanted nothing more than to see Veronica giggle today. Heather smiled and cupped Veronica’s face with her hand, gently rolling her thumb over her cheekbone. Veronica smiled, hair still curly and untangled. Heather chuckled and ran her fingers through Veronica hair gently.  
“God you’re so cute..”  
“Mm am I? I don’t think I’m cute..” Veronica grinned, fishing for compliments.  
“Well you are. Just look at how cute your curls are.” Veronica pouted softly.  
“They’re annoying... I hate having to straighten them.”  
“Then don’t. You look fucking adorable like this.” Veronica blushed, considering it for a moment.  
“You mean that baby?”  
“Of course I do. You’re really cute with your hair all curly.” Veronica smiled.  
“Thanks Heather.”  
“Anytime ronica.” Veronica cuddled into Heather, sighing. Content. She moved up a little, snuggling into Heather’s neck. Heather chuckled.  
“Baby girl...”  
“I’m just cuddling you..” Heather chuckled more, wrapping her arms around Veronica gently.  
“Mhm, sure..”  
“I’m serious Heather, unless you want me to do something else..” Veronica spoke in that tone of hers, the low one that she used while prank calling Kurt and Ram, the one she used when she was on the prowl. Heather smiled and rolled her eyes.  
“Baby I’m fine. I just wanna cuddle you.”  
“Fine. But honestly, you should probably lay off kissing my neck like that for awhile, I heard that it can cause blood clots and also my neck is sore.” Veronica chuckled. Heather nodded smiling.  
“Okay baby girl. Whatever you want. Should I leave marks in other places?” Heather snickered, nuzzling herself into Veronica’s shoulder. Veronica giggled, a giddy giggle.  
“If you wanna.” Heather laughed and shook her head, smiling.  
“Anything you want baby girl. I’ll make sure to do it.” Veronica smiled.  
“Anything?”  
“Absolutely anything.”  
“What about getting some jiffy pop and a big gulp?” Veronica looked at Heather with those brown eyes, her smile enthusiastic on her face. Heather giggled and nodded.  
“Okay baby if that’s what you want.”  
“Are we gonna go to 7/11?”  
“Mhm, So you might wanna put on some pants baby girl.” Veronica giggled and nodded. Sitting up. Gently she stood up, letting Heather sit up and stretch.  
“Are you gonna come up and get dressed with me?”  
“If you want me to.” Heather grinned, a smug little stupid grin. Veronica grabbed her hand and took her upstairs. She was excited to have a movie night with Heather. She loved watching movies. Heather giggled as she was dragged upstairs. Upon entering the room Veronica adorned a rather casual outfit, an old turtleneck sweater and some black jeans . Heather stood in front of her closet, unsure of what to wear. Veronica chuckled and hugged Heather from behind.  
“Babe you’re gonna look cute no matter what you wear.”  
“Thanks baby girl but I’m having a problem finding a certain something..”  
“Mm what is it? Maybe I can help?”  
“No it’s fine I just won’t wear it..” Heather reached for a red sweater.  
“No baby what’s the thing you’re looking for?” Heather chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
“Are you gonna let up or not ronnie?”  
“I’m not. Tell me.”  
“Fine it’s that blazer I wore when I first met you.. stupid I know, but I seriously can’t find it...” Veronica laughed, a cute genuine laugh. Heather blushed and started getting dressed.  
“Oh baby that’s adorable.. it’s the plaid one right? Here I think it’s over here somewhere..” Veronica dug through the closet a bit before emerging with the correct blazer. Heather was astonished, absolutely shocked.  
“Holy shit Sawyer how’d you find that?”  
“I just looked for it.” She grinned. Heather rolled her eyes and smiled.  
“Well thanks baby girl.”  
“Anytime princess.” Heather chuckled and put on the blazer, quickly adorning a matching pair of pants and some rather girly looking socks. Veronica giggled as she noticed that Heather had painted her toenails red. It was something so Heather that Veronica had initially overlooked such a detail. Heather blushed, standing up and going over to do her hair and makeup. Veronica knew better than to argue with Chandler about putting on makeup to go to the convenience store, although she did notice that Heather was sporting a look that lacked in concealer again. Veronica smiled.  
“Baby you look beautiful.” Heather blushed, now very clearly visible without her layer of concealer. She applied her lipstick, silently ignoring Veronica’s attempt to bring up a conversation about it. Veronica giggled, brushing her hair. She knew better than to tease Heather but sometimes it was fun. She applied a layer of mascara and lipstick, still finishing before Heather was done with her own makeup. Veronica smiled and waited, she didn’t mind that much. Heather blushed and stood up from her vanity seat, pulling back her hair.  
“What do you think Sawyer? Is the beauty mark a turn off or what?”  
“No babe you look beautiful, I think you’re beauty mark is lovely and it  
suits you well.” Heather blushed and looked away, smiling.  
“Thanks baby. Now, shall we depart on our quest for jiffy pop my maiden?” Heather snickered, offering her hand to Veronica who enthusiastically took it.   
“Of course my princess. Perhaps you should lead the way.”


	15. 7/11 Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Heather head to their local 7/11, where old memories resurface.

They made their way downstairs, out to the car. Almost nobody was out, the driveways lightly dusted with last night’s snow. They got into Heather’s car. It was a quick drive, maybe 5 minutes. Honestly they probably could’ve walked. It was enveloped in a comfortable silence, love unknown to both of them. Veronica smiled and smirked Heather from the seat, analyzing her face. She liked analyzing things, that’s why she started forging people’s handwriting, she liked picking out all the unique quirks. Heather pulled into the parking space, smiling over at Veronica.  
“What’re you looking at baby girl?”  
“Mm just the most perfect woman in all of Ohio.”  
“I didn’t know you could see your reflection from that angle.” Heather giggled and unbuckled her seat belt, very tempted to kiss Veronica in the moment. She wouldn’t however, they were far too close to Westerburg, a familiar kid already lurking on the outside. Veronica pouted slightly, getting out of the car at the same time as Heather. She ran after her slightly, catching the door. Heather was good at keeping up her act, that was until they got into the aisles. She whispered. “Fuck Sawyer.. I’m sorry. I just.. I dunno I’m pretty sure the cashier goes to our school and fuck I do-“ Veronica did that thing again, the defiant finger thing, her finger placed gently on top of Heather’s lips. She smiled softly, whispering back.  
“It’s okay Heather. I get it, okay?” Heather smiled and mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ before grabbing some jiffy pop, a box of red vines and some corn nuts, both bq and plain. Veronica made her way to the soda machine, wincing slightly at the sight of the slushie machine beside it. Bad memories flooded her mind. She felt herself shaking softly as she poured herself a coke. Heather stood behind Veronica, worried. She discreetly placed her hand on her hip, reassuring her that Heather was right there and that things were going to be okay. Veronica shakily put the lid on the drink and Heather made her way to pay for everything. Veronica was still a bit shaky, her stomach felt like lead. Her head felt woozy she didn’t like the feeling at all. When she got into the car she could feel the tears welling up. She hated that. She hated the power he had over her still, thoughts overwhelmed her. Heather started the car, noticing Veronica’s behavior. She rested her hand on Veronica’s as she drove, holding it tightly. It calmed Veronica down a little bit. Heather didn’t really know what to do.  
“Baby girl.. I’m sorry. Can I help?”  
Veronica nodded. Heather could help. She just wanted to know she was safe and okay. Veronica was crying at this point, small sobs filled the space of the car. Heather pulled into her driveway, turning her full attention to Veronica.  
“Shit Sawyer how do you want me to help? Do you just want me to hold you or..?”  
Veronica nodded again, unable to speak. She hated that. Heather pulled her into a hug, a really big and strong hug. It made Veronica feel warm and safe, her breathing calmed down a little, able to catch her breath she shakily stopped crying, only hiccups now. Veronica closed her eyes and sighed.  
“I’m sorry-“  
“Jesus fucking Christ please don’t apologize for that again.” Veronica closed her eyes tighter, she didn’t like that. She started crying again, scared.  
“Fuck Sawyer.. shit baby girl I’m sorry that sounded really mean didn’t it? Fuck I’m sorry..” Veronica nodded and Heather held her tighter.  
“I love you baby girl okay? Nothing bad’s going to happen to you as long as I’m here okay?” Veronica nodded, the sobs growing softer, quieter. They sat there for a moment, Veronica trying to control her breathing. She nuzzled into Heather. JD never treated her like this. He just enabled it, he used to laugh at her while she was having them. It made her feel like shit. Heather took care of her, even if she wasn’t very good at it, it was the effort that made her feel better.   
“I love you Heather.”  
“I love you too Veronica... I’m sorry I yelled at you I just.. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay Heather...”  
“Are you better now? Do you feel okay?” Veronica nodded, eyes still closed. Heather kissed the top of her head gently, stroking her hair. “Do you need anything?”  
“No.. I’m okay.. are we still going to Blockbuster?”  
“Only if you think you can baby.”  
“I really want to still”  
“Okay. Let’s motor then? Does that sound good? Whatever you wanna do...” Veronica nodded, opening her eyes and sitting up. Heather wiped her tears with her hands gently. Smiling softly at Veronica.  
“You’re beautiful baby girl. Chin up. It’s going to be okay.”  
“Thank you Heather..” Veronica smiled faintly, she still felt bad but it was better now. Much better. Heather made her feel better. She leaned in for a gentle kiss, it didn’t require Veronica to kiss back. Heather started up the car again. Heading back out.


	16. Blockbuster Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Heather rent some tittles at their local video rental venue, Blockbuster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! It's been a rough week for me but I'm hoping to pound out some chapters over the next week, I have to rewrite some scenes so it might take awhile but thanks for sticking with me!

When they arrived there were hardly any cars, a couple of regulars but otherwise it was dead. Heather liked it when places were dead. “Do you think you can get out on your own baby girl?” Veronica nodded and smiled, chuckling softly.  
“I had a panic attack not a heart attack Heather.” Heather rolled her eyes and smiled, getting out of the car with Veronica, who grabbed her drink as she got out as well. Heather opened the door, leading Veronica in for once, she felt confident that nobody would doubt her here. She was embarrassed to admit that she frequented the place, often renting whatever she could get her hands on. Movies were a way to fill time for Heather. They were easier to watch then reading books. Veronica smiled, excited to be in a place that felt very much herself. She loved movies, just as much as she loved books but she hardly had time to watch them between homework and the Heathers. Heather couldn’t help but smile at how happy Veronica seemed as they browsed the selections of VHS tapes, big clunky things they were. Veronica purred softly, leaning against Heather very subtly.  
“What should we rent?” Heather chuckled softly.  
“Whatever you wanna… maybe some horror movies?” Veronica smiled, giggling as she made her way over to horror shelf, sipping her drink. Sherwood was still a small town, their selection slim. Heather grinned.  
“You ever see Killer Klowns from Outer Space?” Veronica shuddered lightly.  
“Oh god no, clowns are the one thing that freak me out.” Heather smiled, a devious little smile. She picked up the tape, oh they were watching it for sure. Veronica pouted.  
“Why do you wanna scare me Heather?” Heather laughed softly.  
“C’mon it’s not even that scary, plus I’ll be there to protect you.” She beamed, she wanted her little darling Sawyer to feel safe around her, even if she teased her a bit. Veronica rolled her eyes, laughing.   
“Okay that means I get to pick the next movie though.” Veronica walked over to the comedy section, something much more friendly in nature. Heather smiled as she watched Veronica skim the titles. “Have you seen Moonstruck yet?”  
“No, you?”  
“Nope, it’s a romantic comedy… I’m kinda embarrassed to rent it.” Heather smiled softly, taking the tape out of Veronica’s hand, brushing their skin against each other for a brief moment. It made Veronica’s heart skip.  
“O-okay… what’s next?” Heather smiled softly.  
“Can we rent a favorite of mine I don’t have at home?” Veronica smiled, nodding.  
“Of course Heather…” Heather smiled, walking nervously over to children’s section. She picked up a title familiar to Veronica. The Neverending Story. Veronica chuckled softly. “Weren’t you like 12 when this came out?” Heather blushed more, nodding.  
“Mhm… I know it’s silly.”  
“It’s okay to like silly things sometimes Heather.” Heather blushed more, looking at Veronica.  
“It’s not silly it’s a high fantasy drama that blurs the lines between reality and fantasy.” Veronica couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Okay hon, whatever it is it’s okay to like it. You don’t always have to maintain this character of yours you know?”  
“I know ronnie, I’m trying. It’s just hard to open up sometimes.” Veronica blushed, taking a drink from her cup, feeling vulnerable. The soda made her feel better, the cool liquid calming her slightly. She grinned.   
“I think we could make do with this.” Heather nodded, smiling over at Veronica as she made her way to the counter. Veronica watched as her and the cashier chatted, noting how familiar they were. It was so strange how Heather let certain people into her little world, glimpses of herself given to others, and yet here was Veronica Sawyer and she got to see it all, every single part of Heather Chandler was revealed to her slowly, unraveling like a silk scarf fluttering in the wind, catching the light. Subtle details only Veronica could notice. She was shaken out of her thoughts as Heather grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the store.


	17. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Veronica watch a movie and have a revelation, how touchy-feely.

he car ride was enveloped in a comfortable silence as the radio droned on, Hot Probs was on. They returned home and Heather set the snacks in the kitchen. She hugged Veronica again, eliciting a small giggle from her. “Thank you Heather. I feel a lot better now..”  
“Really? If there’s anything I can do for you baby girl just tell me..”  
“Mm kiss me okay? That’ll make it better.” Veronica giggled as Heather kissed her, it was soft and gentle and filled with care. She smiled softly. The question was blurted out slightly, Veronica’s insecurities becoming an amalgamation.   
“It’s going to be okay right? Nobody’s gonna die right?” Veronica wasn’t quite sure why she needed to be reassured of that but she did.   
“Of course baby girl. Nobody is going to die, everything’s going to be okay baby. I’ll make sure it is. Trust me baby girl.” Veronica smiled and hugged Heather again, nuzzling into her. Heather held her, smiling softly. She kissed the top of her head again. “So what do you wanna watch first?” Veronica shrugged, she didn’t really care that much, she just wanted to be close to Heather more, she wanted to feel as safe as she possibly could.   
“How about Moonstuck? You’ve been wanting to watch it right?” Veronica nodded. Heather leaned over and grabbed the tape, turning back to Veronica. Veronica smiled softly and cupped Heather’s face, feeling the warmth on her cheek. She smiled more as Veronica kissed Heather gently, unexpectedly. Heather blushed and giggled softly.  
“Why’d you do that?”  
“So you would stop talking and we could start watching the movie.”  
“You’re ridiculous Ronica.” Heather rolled her eyes and took the tape, bending over to put it in the vcr. Veronica went into the kitchen and put on the jiffy pop, she was hungry after all. Heather smiled and followed. Veronica giggled as Heather hugged her from behind again.  
“Geez Heather can’t a girl get some space around here?”  
“Nope, unfortunately you’re stuck with me, my maiden.”  
“Mm well it’s a good thing I like you then my princess. You’re awfully pretty. Mayhaps you’d like to spend a night in my quarters with me?” Veronica giggled, watching the popcorn pop. Heather chuckled and nodded.  
“Oh I’d like that maiden but, what if someone shall intrude upon us? Surely there’s no way to explain our behaviors to a common man. What fools they are.”  
“Exactly and who is easier to trick than a fool?”  
“Mmm, you’re certainly right my darling maiden, how smart you are..” Heather nuzzled into Veronica’s neck again, gently leaving soft kisses on it. Veronica giggled and smiled.  
“You’re so cute Heather.. why do you like calling me maiden?”  
“Robin Hood was my favorite movie growing up, I always imagined myself as Robin Hood, saving maid Marian...” Veronica smiled more, wide and full of love.  
“Heather that is so cute..” Heather giggled and kissed her neck again.  
“So why do you call me princess?”  
“Because you deserve to be treated like one.” Heather chuckled.  
“Well my explanation seems lame now.”  
“No it was very sweet. I like being your maiden.. and your baby girl.” Heather chuckled and kissed Veronica’s neck again, softly.  
“I love you..”  
“Love you too.. jiffy pop’s done..” Heather smiled against Veronica’s neck.  
“I’ll get a bowl.” Heather let go of Veronica hesitantly, going over to the cupboard and getting out a large ceramic bowl.  
“This should be big enough.” She handed her the bowl, watching as she delicately filled it with popcorn.  
“Mhm, thank you baby.”  
“Mm any time honey bun.”  
“Oh that one’s new.”  
“I have no clue where that came from...” Heather blushed and looked down, she really didn’t know where it came from, some deep recesses of her mind from when she watched old sitcoms.Veronica smiled and leaned on Heather softly, feeling her arms wrapped around her waist.  
“It was cute...”  
“Mmm you’re cute..” Veronica giggled, blushing hard. She smiled as Heather kissed her neck again. It was innocent and soft and full of love. Veronica purred softly, letting her head rest on Heather’s.  
“Baby the movie is already starting..”  
“Oh alright... I just wanna be close to you baby..” Heather let go of Veronica, smiling at her, her eyes filled with warmth. Veronica giggled and made her way to the couch, letting Heather sit down first so that she could sit on her lap. Heather giggled.  
“Really baby girl? My legs are gonna fall asleep.” Veronica pouted.  
“I’m not that heavy.” Heather chuckled and nodded, wrapping her arm around Veronica’s waist.  
“I know baby girl.. you’re so cute and tiny..” Veronica giggled and nuzzled into Heather’s chest.   
“You’re only like an inch taller than me.” Heather giggled, nodding.  
“I know baby girl..” Heather giggled and kissed the top of her head, smiling. Veronica giggled, playfully teasing.  
“So what do you want from me babe?” Heather chuckled.  
“What?”  
“You’re calling me baby girl a lot. What’s the deal with that?” Heather giggled.  
“I dunno. Do you not want me to call you baby girl?” Veronica pouted and whined.  
“No I like it when you call me that...”  
“Then I’ll keep calling you baby girl.” Heather smiled and reached over for some popcorn. Veronica chuckled and shook her head, nuzzling into Heather more, reaching for some popcorn herself. Heather giggled, watching the movie. She’d never shared this side with anyone. She’d never been this close. She’d never cuddled with anyone like this. Veronica smiled up at Heather. She leaned over and kissed her gently, smiling against her lips. Veronica smiled back, giggling.   
“Heather... you’re so pretty and nice.”  
“Mmm, thank you ronica but you’re the prettiest nicest girl I’ve ever seen.” Veronica grinned, blushing. Heather laughed, making Veronica shake in her lap slightly. It made Veronica laugh too. Heather rolled her eyes, continuing to eat popcorn. She felt loved and safe and she’d never felt better honestly. Veronica leaned in closer to Heather, continuing to watch the movie. 

The movie droned on for awhile, both of them enthralled, eating popcorn. Eventually the popcorn bowl was empty and Veronica grew a bit restless. She nuzzled into Heather more.  
“Babeeee.” Heather chuckled.  
“What?”  
“Pay attention to meeee..” Heather giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around Veronica.  
“I aammmmm.”  
“No you’re not.” Veronica pouted, looking up at Heather with those big brown eyes again. Heather rolled her eyes and smiled  
“So what do you want me to do then?”  
“Kiss me..” Heather did as she was told, kissing Veronica gently, taking care to lift her chin up with her hand. It was quite romantic. Veronica smiled. “Okay.. now do it again..” Heather rolled her eyes and kissed Veronica again, the same gentleness was present but with a bit less hesitation now. Veronica giggled softly, smiling.  
“Was that good baby girl?”  
“Mhm. Perfect.” Veronica nuzzled into Heather’s chest, feeling her heartbeat. Heather smiled and slid her hands further up Veronica’s waist, making her gasp a little. “Heather!” Heather giggled, continuing to trail her fingers up.   
“What?”  
“You know what you’re doing.” Veronica glared, it wasn’t necessarily a mean glare but maybe an annoyed one. It was filled with an innocent playfulness. Veronica couldn’t help but giggle as Heather made her way to her rib cage, feeling her fingers on her ribs made her flustered. Heather smiled and leaned forward softly.  
“Now what do you think I’m gonna do baby girl?” Veronica blushed, she wasn’t sure. Well she had an idea but she wasn’t sure. She shrugged, looking up at Heather innocently.  
“I don’t know..” Heather blushed and giggled. She smiled and began tickling Veronica’s side, knowing she was ticklish. Veronica nearly yelped, laughing uncontrollably.  
“Babe!” Heather giggled and continued up and down her sides.  
“What? What did you think I was gonna do?” Veronica continued laughing, curling up into a little ball in Heather’s lap. She spoke between laughing fits.  
“I don’t... I don’t know.. try to.. touch my boobs or.. something..” Heather giggled and stopped, kissing the top of Veronica’s head.  
“God you’re adorable... do you want me to touch your boobs baby girl?” Heather teased, she of course wouldn’t mind touching Veronica’s boobs but really she just wanted to see her become flustered. Veronica blushed, laughing and putting her face in her hands softly.  
“Heather you can’t just ask that!”  
“Mm why not? If you want me to you just have to say so, I won’t argue.” Heather giggled, bringing Veronica further up in her lap. Veronica blushed more and laughed, smiling.  
“You can’t just ask someone if they want you to touch their boobs! That’s weird and awkward! I mean.. what am I supposed to say of course I want you to touch me but when you phrase it like that it sounds so.. dirty.” Heather laughed and smirked.  
“That was the point baby.”  
“Mm you wanted to see me blush huh?” Veronica glared at Heather playfully again, a slight pout on her lips.  
“Mhm you’re really cute when you blush and when you pout.” Veronica pouted more. “Aww just look at that. How adorable my baby girl is.”  
“... would you still be willing to touch my boobs?” Heather giggled and nodded.  
“If you want me to..”  
“Well.. maybe I.. kinda wanted you.. to..” Heather blushed and giggled, shaking her head.  
“You’re too cute for your own good miss Sawyer..” she trailed her hands back up her sides, cupping her breasts gently. Veronica blushed and giggled.   
“Oh my god Heather I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Heather giggled and massaged her breasts more.  
“Mm do you want me to stop?” Veronica blushed more, her breath hitched slightly.  
“..no..” Heather giggled and continued, messing with Veronica, eliciting a small moan from her. Heather giggled softly, toying with the material of Veronica’s bra gently, running her fingers over the front clasp.  
“We should get you some more front buckling bras for you baby..” Veronica blushed, smiling softly.  
“And why’s that?”  
“So there’s easier access of course..” Heather giggled, pulling Veronica up further into her lap, holding onto her waist. Veronica gasped, giggling. She reached behind her, resting her hand on Heather’s cheek gently.  
“Babe..”  
“Mm?” Heather leaned into the touch, still holding onto Veronica’s waist.   
“You’re so sweet to me..”  
“Well you deserve to be treated with sweetness...” Veronica blushed and giggled, letting Heather nuzzle into her neck. “You’re so pretty and lovely baby girl...” She blushed, letting Heather kiss her neck. The kisses were gentle, nothing sexual like before. She kissed up to her jaw, lingering just below her ear.  
“God I adore you Veronica.. I adore you so much.. Veronica, I think I love you..” Veronica blushed, smiling, wide and beaming. She teared up a little. God it was a bit early to be saying such things but God did it feel right, being here with Heather nuzzled into her neck, cuddling into her. She paused a moment before retaliating.  
“I think I love you too.. are you okay?” Heather nodded gently, she was okay. She was just feeling weird, sentimental maybe.  
“I’ve never been in love before...” Veronica blushed, listening to Heather’s breaths. It was a soft moment, Heather holding onto her waist, her breathing almost unsteady. “I’ve had boyfriends before but I’ve never been in love.. I love you.. I don’t know what else to say Veronica Sawyer... I’ve never felt comfortable with anyone else like this.. you make me feel so comfortable.. and safe.. and loved.” Veronica blushed, smiling wide. She could feel her eyes watering up more, it was such a tender thing to hear Heather say.   
“God, I love you too Heather... that was really fucking sweet.”  
“Mmm thank you baby girl..”  
“No, Heather..” She blushed, turning herself around, straddling Heather, she cupped her face gently, watching as Heather’s cheeks grew redder. “Heather that was.. really.. sweet. That was.. really.. wow.” Heather smiled softly, looking down. She could feel Veronica looking at her like that.  
“I was just talking about how I felt.,.”  
“I’m proud of you Heather.” Veronica ran her thumbs on her cheeks, feeling the heat between them. She felt Heather’s breathing hitch softly, increasing, her thumbs growing wet. She looked up, seeing that Heather was crying. Holy shit Heather Chandler was crying, Heather was crying in Veronica’s hands. Veronica didn’t know what to do.   
“Shit.. Heather I’m sorry.. I’m sorry I don’t want to make you cry...” She wiped away Heather’s tears. Heather hugged onto Veronica tighter, letting her head fall on her chest. She sobbed softly into it, hot tears falling onto Veronica’s shirt. Veronica wrapped her arms around Heather, holding her.  
“Shit Heather... I’m so sorry..” Heather shook her head.  
“Sawyer... fuck...” she sniffed, she was crying hard, speaking through her sobs. “Ronnie... nobody’s ever told.. me that.. before.” It hit Veronica like a train, the heavy weight of Heather’s words hung in the air. She didn’t think about that, she’d never thought about that. It hurt, she could feel Heather’s pain. Her parents told her that they we're really proud of her a lot but Heather’s? They weren’t around enough for that. Veronica hugged Heather tightly, holding on to her. She felt her shoulders, holding onto Heather as if she was going to somehow slip out of her grip. She didn’t let go.  
“Heather I’m so proud of you. For everything. You’re doing great. Shit, Heather you’re doing really good.” Veronica could feel herself tear up more as she spoke. The weight of it all was incredibly crushing, their grips tight on each other. Heather sniveled, her sobs growing softer. She nuzzled into Veronica’s shirt, enveloped into the scent of her.


	18. Veronica's Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica cooks a dinner.

“.. I’m sorry I got makeup on your shirt Veronica.” Heather sniveled more, her breathing sill uneven, the corners being pricked by her tears.  
“..Shut up Heather...” she said it softly, combing her hands through Heather’s hair gently.  
“...thank you..” Veronica nodded gently, still stroking Heather’s hair. There was an unspoken intimacy about the situation- two broken pieces coming together to be whole again. Veronica smiled softly, trying to cheer Heather up more. “Anytime baby.. you know I’m really proud of you though.. for everything you’ve done I mean! It’s your senior year. You’re almost done with high school and you’re gonna be amazing.. okay?” Heather chuckled, looking down. She smiled up at Veronica, eyes puffy, makeup smudged. She'd never looked more imperfectly perfect. Veronica sighed, kissing Heather.   
“Shit Sawyer you’re gonna make me cry again..”   
“It’s okay to cry Heather.” Heather nodded softly, holding Veronica closer. She giggled softly. “Aww babe.. I could just stay like this forever.. you’re so warm..”  
Heather chuckled softly, nuzzling into Veronica’s chest.  
“I mean I’m okay with being between these two ladies too..” Veronica laughed, a genuine laugh.  
“Oh shut up you dope.”  
“Mm but I’m your dope now aren’t I?”  
Veronica nodded, Heather came up, makeup smudged, eyes still puffy, but smiling. She seemed happy. Veronica pulled her in for a gentle kiss, smiling back. Veronica wiped her makeup off gently, making Heather giggle. “Sawyer... god..” Veronica smiled and kissed her again.  
“I love you too Heather..” Heather chuckled, shaking her head.   
“You realize you’re stuck with me now?”  
“Well I might just be okay with that.. after all you are a princess.” Heather blushed, smiling. Veronica combed through Heather’s hair softly, humming gently, the movie long since finished.  
“Mm what time is it?”  
“I don’t know.. dinner time surely.”  
“Well then I suppose I should start dinner!”  
“Are you really going to cook? We can just order a pizza if you want baby.” Veronica pouted.  
“Are you doubting my culinary skills?” Heather chuckled softly.  
“Maybe.. it’s just that nobody’s ever really made me dinner except for my mom and a couple of nannies..”  
“Well there’s a first for everything now isn’t there miss Chandler?”  
Heather chuckled and nodded.  
“Okay baby girl.. if you really want to..”  
“I do.. I don’t know however, know what to make though.. I mean I don’t even know your favorite meal.”  
“I know yours” Heather teased a bit, smiling. “Spaghetti.. lots of oregano.”  
Veronica did that cute little surprised gasp she did.  
“How’d you know that?” Heather giggled, resting her hands on Veronica’s hips gently.  
“You told me once while we were on the phone. Something about a dream where I made you spaghetti in hell?” She smirked. Veronica giggled and nodded.   
“Yeah I had a dream that I was at Heather Duke’s funeral in hell and you came over and made me dinner.”  
“Hmm not far off from reality there Sawyer.” She giggled, nodding.  
“Sure. Although my mom makes the best spaghetti, sorry babe.”  
“Mm I’ll have to get her recipe then.”  
“Sorry it’s a family secret.” Heather giggled, nodding.  
“Mm okay guess I have to become a Sawyer then” Veronica laughed and cupped Heather’s face.  
“And how are you gonna do that one there princess?”  
“Mm maybe I’ll marry the maiden Sawyer?”  
“Perhaps..” Veronica smiled and kissed Heather again. Heather smiled.  
“Wouldn’t that be nice?”  
“Very.. we could live together and have breakfast together and have as much sex as we wanted..” Veronica giggled, resting her hands on Heather’s shoulders. They were far too young to think of marriage, as if it was even a legal prospect, but it was an endearing thought nonetheless.  
“Mmm lots of sex sounds great...” Veronica giggled as Heather nuzzled into her boobs.  
“Heather! God you’re so.. you sometimes.” Veronica stroked Heather’s hair again.  
“Mmm... you’re so warm sometimes..”  
“Seriously though what do you want for dinner?”  
“Whatever you wanna make baby girl..” Veronica pouted and whined.  
“You got mad at me when I said that to you.”  
“Sorry baby but I don’t know. Whatever you wanna cook.”  
“Do you have any chicken?” Heather nodded into Veronica’s chest. “Okay I guess I’ll make chicken then.” Heather smiled, coming up again.  
“Sounds delicious darling.” Veronica giggled and cupped Heather’s cheeks again.  
“God you’re so cute.” Heather grinned.  
“It’s part of my natural charm.”  
“Shut up and kiss me you dork.” Heather chuckled and kissed Veronica deeply, both of them melding into one another softly. It wasn’t quick and rough but more so passionate and soft. Veronica smiled and straddled Heather closer, her hips rolling slightly. Heather chuckled.  
“I thought you were making dinner?” Veronica pouted, looking down.  
“But.. I wanna have fun with you..” Heather laughed, kissing Veronica softly.  
“After dinner baby girl. And you’re the one concerned about me not eating enough, what about you?” Heather’s brows legitimately furrowed, worried. Veronica could get so absorbed into something or someone that it worried Heather sometimes.  
“I eat plenty.” Veronica pouted, sure she wanted her way but she wanted to make Heather happy too. “Fine. I’ll get started on dinner after I change.. you did kinda mess up my sweater a little.”  
“Sorry honey...” Heather did feel bad. Veronica smiled and stroked Heather’s cheek. Smiling at her.  
“Don’t be. I still need to change though ..”  
“Here.” Heather gently slid her hands up Veronica’s sides, taking off her sweater for her. Veronica blushed, goosebumps rising on her skin as the cool air hit it.   
“Oh? Heather...” Heather giggled and took off her own sweater, sliding it over Veronica gently. Veronica giggled.  
“Thank you..” Heather nodded and pulled Veronica into a hug.  
“I’ll wash this for you okay? You can get started on dinner. I need to wash my face anyways..” Veronica giggled and nodded, stroking Heather’s hair again.  
“I like this position.. I like stroking your hair...” Heather smiled against Veronica’s chest. She stood up, holding Veronica. Veronica giggled.  
“Babe! Are you gonna carry me to the kitchen?”   
“Mhm.” Heather took her to the kitchen setting her down.   
“The chicken is in the fridge, I was planning on having it this weekend anyway. They’re chicken breasts is that okay?”  
“Mhm it’s fantastic Heather. Thank you. Now go get washed up, I’ll be fine.” Veronica smiled, she looked cute in Heather’s sweater, even if it was red. Heather nodded.  
“Okay, just yell if you need help.”  
“I will.” Heather smiled and made her way upstairs as Veronica began to prepare dinner.   
Heather made her way upstairs, eager to get a top on. It was still cold outside. She went over to her closet, pulling out another sweater. It was red as well, but a more deep red, the color of blood. It also wasn’t a turtleneck. She slipped into it, comfortable. She went over to her bathroom, washing her face. The cool water refreshed her. She smiled softly, wiping off the makeup. Veronica made her feel comfortable, like she could be vulnerable around her. She liked that. She picked up Veronica’s other clothes scattered around the bedroom floor, picking up the robes as well. She went downstairs, checking the kitchen.  
“Baby you okay?” Veronica giggled and nodded, searing the chicken in a pan.  
“I’m fine. Thank you for doing laundry.” Veronica gave Heather this kind little look, it hurt a little, almost patronizing in a way.  
“Mm any time darling.” Heather giggled and made her way to the laundry room, putting Veronica’s clothes in a load. Walking over to the kitchen now. She smiled, watching Veronica cook. She could tell Veronica knew what she was doing. Heather giggled.  
“How’s my baby girl doing?”  
“Just fine Heather. You can relax.”  
“I am relaxed.. thank you for cooking baby girl.”  
“Anytime darling.” Veronica teased, mocking Heather a bit. She rolled her eyes, smiling.  
“God you’re cute. Are you making a salad?” Heather nuzzled into Veronica’s neck, making Veronica giggle.  
“Yeah... I figured you liked salad and you have gouda in the fridge and I found some baby spinach and lettuce and some strawberries.. how the hell did you get strawberries in the winter?” Heather chuckled lowly.  
“Easy, imported from California.” Heather smiled, she was spoiled after all. Her dad just let her use his credit card for whatever really. Veronica giggled.  
“God you really are a princess.”  
“Mm and you’re such a pretty maiden Sawyer.”  
“Mmm well maybe after dinner we can have some fun princess?”  
“Maybe.. if the maiden is a good girl.”  
“Mm I’m always a good girl princess.”  
“Oh yes, a very good girl she is... the princess’ favorite girl too..” Veronica giggled, taking the chicken out of the pan. She continued preparing the salad, chopping up the ingredients. Heather watched softly, smiling. Veronica giggled.   
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Why not?” Veronica smiled and finished making the salads, adding the vinaigrette lightly.  
“Alright. Dinner is served.” She grinned, taking the bowls over to the dining table. Heather giggled.  
“Thank you Veronica.” She sat down next to her. “It looks amazing.”  
Veronica shook her head.  
“Surely you can do better..”  
“Nonsense. I’m positive this will be the best salad I’ve ever had.” Heather grinned, taking a bite. Indeed it probably was the best salad she’d ever had. “Fuck Sawyer this is really tasty.”  
Veronica giggled, nodding.  
“Thank you. See I told you I could make a good dinner.” Heather smiled, leaning over and kissing Veronica’s forehead delicately.  
“I never doubted you could baby girl. Thank you.” Veronica blushed and chuckled nervously, eating her salad. She was embarrassed about how good that made her feel. Heather smiled and continued to eat dinner, quickly finishing the meal. She waited for Veronica, she always did. Veronica giggled softly and finished her meal. “Thank you for dinner ronnie.” Veronica smiled.  
“You’re welcome.” Heather gathered the plates and rinsed them off in the sink, watching as Veronica stood up and went over to the couch, sitting down. Heather smiled softly and dried her hands, following Veronica.   
“I guess we can watch another movie. What do you fancy?” Veronica stifled a laugh.  
“Uh, I guess we can watch Killer Klowns...” Heather laughed, nodding.  
“You know we don’t actually have to watch the movie if you don’t want to.” Veronica smiled.  
“I’ll be fine, I have you with me. You’ll protect me right?” She looked up at Heather with those big brown doe eyes, hopeful. Heather smiled, twirling Veronica.  
“Of course I’ll protect you maiden. Isn’t that what a princess is supposed to do for her citizens?”  
Veronica giggled, holding onto Heather.  
“Oh yes, what’s hotter than civil duty?” Heather laughed.  
“Hush you. C’mon, Let’s go watch this stupid movie.”


	19. Softly We Go Into the Nightime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a soft night after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the super late updates!!! I've been really busy at college recently and I haven't had time to edit or write, this chapter definitely isn't the best but I hope you like it anyways!! Thanks for reading!

Heather smiled and put the tape in the vcr, laying down on the couch, on top of Veronica. Veronica laughed softly, purring. Heather smiled up at Veronica, a smug little grin.   
“Baby…” Heather nuzzled into Heather, kissing her chest softly.  
“Hmm? What?” Veronica giggled, stroking her hair more.  
“You’re literally on top of me.” Heather smirked.  
“Do you want me to be underneath you?” Veronica laughed.  
“Whatever.” She wrapped her arms around Heather, cuddling her. She giggled, resting her head on her chest.  
“Oh ronnie..”   
“Oh Heather.” She mocked. “What?”  
“Nothing this is just.. very romantic.” Veronica smiled.  
“As it should be.” Heather shook her head and sighed.  
“God I can’t believe it’s only been a weekend so far.” Heather smiled, tucking Veronica’s hair behind her ear.  
“I know.. and we still have tomorrow.”  
“Mm yeah what are we gonna do?” Heather looked at her with her own set of puppy dog eyes, she seemed sad that she only had a day left with Veronica like this. Veronica giggled, pinching Heather’s cheeks playfully.  
“Mm we’ll have lots of sex okay?” Heather couldn’t help but giggle.  
“Fantastic... although I do enjoy just your company without sex.”  
“Oh? Are you admitting to having feelings for me princess Chandler?” Veronica fake gasped, blushing. She grinned, looking down.  
“Yes.. maiden Sawyer.. I think I’m in love with you..” Heather smiled and looked up at Veronica, holding her hands gently. Veronica giggled.  
“Mm why is a princess like you in love with such a simple maiden girl like me?” Heather chuckled softly.  
“While you may not have any titles of nobility you are anything but simple maiden Sawyer... you are extraordinary and I don’t think if I looked for another eon I’d find a girl anything like you.” Veronica chuckled, looking off. She smiled sweetly.  
“Geez princess you sure know how to make a girl feel special...” Heather smiled and kissed Veronica softly.  
“I love you my maiden..” Veronica giggled, smiling wide.   
“God I love you too princess.”  
Heather smiled back, holding onto Veronica’s hands.  
“You’re so pretty Sawyer.. my pretty maiden...” Veronica giggled, squeezing Heather’s hands.  
“You’re my beautiful princess..” Heather giggled and nuzzled her face into Veronica’s chest. Veronica giggled, letting her. “And my horny princess..” Heather laughed.  
“I’m not horny I just want to cuddle you.”  
“Mhm.. that’s why you laid on top of me?” Veronica smirked, she had her suspicions.  
“Actually yes! I just wanted to cuddle.” She pouted, looking up at Veronica. Veronica giggled, stroking Heather’s hair. She blushed.  
“That’s actually really cute.. wanna.. go upstairs though?” Heather chuckled.  
“You’re just trying to get out of watching this movie, aren't you miss Sawyer?” Veronica pouted.  
“It’s stupid and scary… I want to be close to you instead…” Heather smiled, stroking her hair.   
“Alright, let's go then.”  
“Only if you wanna.” Veronica furrowed her brow slightly at her response. She felt bad asking Heather for this when she didn’t really respond in a positive way. Veronica held her hand softly.  
“Heather...you know it’s okay to say no, right?” Heather blushed, looking down. Truthfully she didn’t. Nobody had ever really given her that option. She looked off, shaking her head slightly.  
“No.. I didn’t really.. but still I want to go upstairs with you. Because I want to not because I feel obligated to.” She smiled softly, squeezing Veronica’s hand. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime Heather.” She squeezed back. Heather stood up, Veronica following. Veronica pouted slightly. “You’re not gonna carry me?”  
“Pardon me maiden, how could I expect you to walk such a great distance?” Heather swept up Veronica, getting used to carrying her now. Veronica giggled, holding onto Heather.  
“Seriously Heather what’s so special about me that makes you do stuff like this?” Heather giggled and carried Veronica upstairs.  
“I dunno. You’re just so smart and funny and sweet.. and sometimes you do this thing with your voice and it gets all low and gruff, like when you’re trying to make a prank call- I like stuff like that Sawyer, like whenever you do that fake sorta laugh gasp, it’s not always fake but god you’re cute. Oh and how you can’t really hide your emotions on your face, it’s so easy to see how you feel about things because I can just look at your face, I like that.” Heather walked through the doorway, laying Veronica down on the bed, Veronica chuckled and pulled Heather down with her.  
“God Heather.. I wasn’t expecting that answer.. I suppose I gotta tell you why I like you now?” Heather chuckled and shook her head.  
“Only if you wanna.”  
“I do.. let’s see, I like your beauty mark on your jaw, I think it’s so cute, and I like how whenever you wanna look like you’re being ruthless you do this thing with your eyes, it’s not quite a glare but your eyes are so silver they look like daggers, I like how you always keep your nails short but you still paint them red. I like how you get weird and lie sometimes in a way I could never really figure out. I can’t prove that it’s a lie but it’s something I know you’re lying about. I like how passionate you actually are about stuff like cooking and movies and I like how soft you actually are. I like that you’ve only let me see these things. I love how if you actually look at your face you have to constantly furrow your eyebrows so you look mean but really you’re soft and kind and gentle. I like the real you Heather Chandler, not the Heather Chandler who rules the school...” Veronica blushed, she hadn’t expected to go so deep into that. Heather smiled and rolled onto her side, looking at Veronica. She stroked her hair gently, smiling.  
“Thank you ronica..”  
“It’s only the truth Heather.. can I be honest for a second?” Heather hummed a yes, stroking Veronica’s hair gently. Veronica closed her eyes, content. “I don’t want to have sex right now.. I just want to cuddle...” she yawned. Heather giggled and continued.  
“Alright baby girl we’ll just cuddle, although you should still get into some pajamas..” Veronica whined, she was tired and comfortable now. “C’mon get up.. I’ll dress you.” Veronica pouted and stood up beside Heather. Heather chuckled and pulled out a pair of sleep pants from Veronica’s bag, handing them over. Veronica began to take them off herself, tired and eager to be back in bed with Heather stroking her hair. Heather chuckled and helped her pull off the pants, promptly putting on the softer pair. Heather smiled softly.  
“You’re such a child ronnie.” Veronica pouted and tried to take off her bra, managing to unbuckle it before Heather pulled off her sweater. She slipped it off her shoulders.  
“Heather.. can I wear your sweater to bed?” Veronica blushed, of course it was cheesy and stupid but it was also important. Heather chuckled and nodded, pulling the sweater back over Veronica. She smiled.  
“Go ahead and get in bed I gotta put your clothes in the dryer baby.” Veronica pouted more.  
“No I wanna go with you… I don’t wanna be away from you right now.” Heather chuckled.  
“Okay... c’mon.” Heather held out her hand, Veronica took it. She walked gingerly down the stairs to the washer, unloading the load and putting it into the dryer, she turned it on and smiled at Veronica, who was smiling back at her, her eyes innocent and big.  
“Thank you Heather, for doing my laundry..”  
“Anytime darling...” Heather took Veronica’s hand again and led her upstairs. Heather giggled, smiling. They made their way to the bed, Veronica sitting down. Heather changed into her own set of pajamas. Veronica giggled softly, watching Heather.  
“God ronica, you’re so cute..”  
“No you’re the cute one.” Heather rolled her eyes, turning off the lights in the room and laying down beside Veronica. She pulled the comforter over the two. Veronica smiled and cuddled into Heather, resting her head on her chest. Heather chuckled softly.  
“Are you tired baby girl?” Veronica pouted and shook her head.  
“...no.” Heather laughed lightly, stroking Veronica’s hair.   
“God your hair is so soft baby girl.”  
“Thank you babe...” Veronica yawned again and nuzzled into Heather’s chest. They fell asleep together, the soft moonlight illuminating their room as they slept.


	20. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls indulge in a bit of morning pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the slow updates!! It's been absolute;y bonkers here at college and I've hardly had time to rewrite, thank you so much for sticking with me and reading my little story. This chapter is a little longer so hopeful you'll have fun with that :)!

Heather’s scheduled alarm went off. It was Monday morning. Of course it was a holiday today, but Heather’s alarm was scheduled to go off nonetheless. Groggily she hit the off button. Looking over at Veronica who was still asleep. In the night Veronica had rolled over, taking the blanket with her. Heather scooted over, spooning Veronica. It was really cold and really early, still dark outside even. Veronica mumbled and cuddled back further into Heather, she whimpered a little, clearly having a bad dream. Heather pulled Veronica closer, holding her tighter. She shushed her softly, kissing the top of her head. Veronica whimpered softly, calming down a little bit. Heather stayed awake for a bit until Veronica settled down. Veronica cuddled into Heather, content with Heather protecting her. Heather purred, falling back asleep. 

When she woke up it was just about 9AM. Veronica was still asleep, nuzzled against Heather. She smiled, cuddling Veronica for a bit. She felt happy, content. The sun shined through dimly, it was overcast today, but warmer than the rest of the week had been. Heather was grateful for the incoming spring. She hated winter. Heather kissed Veronica’s head gently, sitting up in the bed. She got up, went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and proceeded downstairs and turned on the dryer again. She walked into the kitchen, the cold tile making her shiver slightly. She shuffled through the cabinets, searching. She didn’t know what to make for breakfast. She looked through her fridge, deciding on eggs and toast with oranges. Something easy. She started cooking the eggs, it’d been awhile since she had time to herself. She hadn’t had time to think about it all. The prospect was absurd, almost like Heather had made it up. And a part of her thought that she did for a moment, forgetting Veronica was actually still upstairs, asleep in her bed. The noise of the toaster made her thoughts snap away. She went over and put some more in, making a plate for Veronica, two pieces of toast, a fried egg and an orange that she lovingly cut up. She decided on bringing the food up to Veronica. Breakfast in bed was always nice and she hardly ever got to use the tray that her parents had. Heather smiled and made her own plate, taking far less time on it. She made her way upstairs, Veronica was still asleep. Heather chuckled softly.  
“ronica.. wake up.” Veronica mumbled softly in her sleep, rolling over. “Ronnnieee..” Veronica groaned, definitely not a morning person. “Baby girl wake up.. I made breakfast..” Veronica pouted softly, sitting up with her eyes closed. She spoke groggily.  
“Already? What time is it.”  
“Around 9..“  
Veronica pouted more and opened her eyes. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw Heather there with breakfast on a tray.  
“Oh Heather..” Heather giggled and sat beside her, setting the tray on Veronica’s lap. She smiled and leaned on Heather’s shoulder. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome Sawyer, now eat- it’s going to go cold.” Veronica chuckled and began eating, Heather did the same, making sure to start with her orange and then make her way to the eggs and eventually the toast- it was the smart way to eat. Veronica on the other hand went straight for the eggs and toast, going as far as to dip her toast in the egg yolk. It made Heather laugh. Veronica chuckled.  
“What?”  
“You’re cute, eating all messy.” Veronica giggled, continuing to eat.  
“I was going to try and make a sex joke out of that but I couldn’t think of anything..” Heather laughed, shaking her head.  
“Baby girl you’re too much sometimes..” Veronica giggled.  
“Aren’t you glad to have me out of your hair after tonight?” Heather shook her head and leaned onto Veronica more.  
“No.. it’s actually going to be really lonely..” Veronica pouted. She felt bad.   
“I’m sorry babe.. I would stay if I could.. aren’t your parents going to be back in a week or so?” Heather nodded.  
“Yeah but only for a couple of days I’m sure.. plus I really like hanging out with you.. I wanna do things in daylight, fully clothed and sober with you, which is kinda rare.” Veronica laughed softly and nodded.  
“We’ll hang out don’t worry babe.”  
“Maybe you can even come over to my house for a bit?”  
“If you’d like.. although your parents scare me a little.” Veronica smiled.  
“You’ll be fine. I promise.”  
“You’re not gonna fall for another girl now are you Veronica?” Heather spoke softly, a legitimate concern. Veronica smiled and shook her head.  
“Nope. Why would I? I’m dating Heather Chandler.. and she’s probably the prettiest and nicest girlfriend ever.”   
Heather smiled and kissed Veronica gently. She giggled softly and continued to eat her orange slices.   
“Thank you..”  
“You don’t have to thank me for how I feel babe.” Heather smiled and kissed Veronica’s cheek gently. Veronica smiled, finishing up her breakfast.  
“However I do have to thank you for breakfast thank you honey.” Heather giggled, nuzzling into Veronica’s neck.  
“Anytime you want baby girl. I’ll make you breakfast whenever you want..” Veronica giggled, smiling.  
“Mm I love it when you nuzzle into my neck babe..” Heather giggled, kissing her neck gently.  
“Lemme take a look baby girl.” Veronica pushes her hair back, letting Heather inspect her neck closely, a lot of the little ones were gone and just a couple of the darker ones remained. Heather smiled. “God you’re so pretty ronnie..” Veronica blushed, smiling softly. Heather kissed Veronica gently, it was soft and warm and Veronica closed her eyes softly, relishing in the feeling of kissing Heather Chandler. Veronica giggled.  
“Are you gonna kiss me again or..?” Heather smiled softly and kissed Veronica again. Veronica smiled softly.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anytime you want ronnie..” Heather winked. Veronica smiled softly.  
“I’m gonna brush my teeth before we get started with the day though...” 

Heather chuckled and nodded, lifting the tray up so that Veronica could get up, bounding over to the bathroom. Heather smiled and took the tray downstairs, rinsing off the plates. She got Veronica’s clothes out of the dryer.  
She came back upstairs, Veronica was still brushing her teeth. She quickly folded the clothes then decided to get dressed, she didn’t know if they were going out or not for the day but a nice little outing would be good. She put on quite a casual outfit for Heather, a red dress and tights, the dress was long sleeve, a deep red. She smiled softly, waiting on the bed for Veronica to come out. Eventually she did, slightly taken aback by Heather’s wardrobe change.  
“Oh? Are we going somewhere?”  
“I figured it’d be nice to get out but we don’t have to if you don’t want to..” Veronica smiled softly.  
“Maybe in a bit.. for lunch?” Heather nodded, letting herself fall onto the bed. Veronica giggled. “I was thinking of maybe doing something else..?” Veronica sat on the bed beside her.  
“Oh? And what was that miss Sawyer?”  
“Oh.. y’know.. just a little fun..?” Heather giggled.  
“You’re so bad at saying you wanna have sex baby girl.” Veronica pouted.  
“It’s not my fault you’re so... provocative...” Heather smiled and sat up, leaning over to kiss Veronica. She giggled, giddy still.   
“Is that a yes?” Heather chuckled and nodded.   
“Mhm.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Veronica giggled and kissed Heather, there was something so gentle about it still, Heather couldn’t understand why this had felt better than kissing a boy, she didn’t know why it was so nice but it was. She loved being with another woman more than anything in the world, a boy could never make her feel the same way. Especially when that woman was Veronica Sawyer who was smart and funny and adorable. Heather purred softly, pulling Veronica over to sit on her lap. Veronica obliged, straddling Heather once again. Veronica giggled softly, continuing to kiss Heather. She smiled, toying with Heather’s dress collar slightly.  
“Do you like it when I’m on top of you Heather?” Heather blushed, chuckling. She looked off, embarrassed but comfortable talking with Veronica.  
“Yes.. I like it when you tell me what to do baby girl.. I like being bossed around by you..” Veronica purred softly, clearly amused. She kissed Heather again, deeply. Their tongues meeting each other once again, a once new place at the beginning of the weekend was all too familiar now. Heather’s hands trailed up Veronica’s shirt like always, playing with Veronica’s boobs. Heather loved that. She loved feeling Veronica in her hands. Veronica giggled more, happy. She moaned softly, leaning forward more, letting Heather play with her. Her breath hitched whenever Heather went over her nipples which were now poking through the bra. Heather chuckled and sat up more, kissing Veronica as she unhooked her bra. Heather slid her hands under the bra, cupping Veronica’s breasts. She inhaled softly, enamored with the way Heather touched her still. Her skin felt like it was on fire even though Heather’s hands felt cold. She moaned into the kiss, Heather playing with her turning her on more. Heather chuckled, sliding her hands down Veronica’s torso, continuing to kiss her. Heather moved down to kiss her jawline as she slid her hands into Veronica’s pants again. Veronica giggled softly, letting Heather touch her. She liked it when Heather touched her. Heather chuckled softly, kissing her jaw as she made her way back up, sliding off Veronica’s shirt and bra. Veronica pouted slightly, tugging at Heather’s dress. “Baby I just got dressed..”  
“Take it off..” Heather couldn’t resist Veronica’s demands, she had that power over her. She managed to unzip her dress, sliding it off, Veronica smiled.  
“Y’know if I’d known you wanted to do this I would’ve ever gotten dressed in the first place.” Veronica laughed.  
“Sorry babe.. can I make it up to you?” Heather couldn’t help but blush, sex made her embarrassed again for the first time in a really long time. She chuckled and pulled Veronica closer.  
“God you’re such a dork ronica..”  
“A sexy dork?” She grinned, giggling. Heather chuckled and nodded.  
“Mhm.. the sexiest..” Heather kissed her again, deeper, the passion spreading between the two. Heather moaned softly, feeling Veronica get closer. She chuckled softly, moving down to kiss Veronica’s boobs gently. It made Veronica giggle more.  
“Oh my god Heather..” She gasped as Heather ran her tongue across her nipple, moaning as she sucked lightly. Veronica purred, digging her hands into Heather’s hair. “..fuck..” Heather chuckled softly, reaching up to play with the other one. Veronica moaned on contact, rolling her hips forward, bringing herself closer to Heather. She whined softly, Veronica did that a lot. Heather chuckled softly kissing around the nipple, down a little, she kissed her stomach softly. Veronica smiled and ran her thumbs across the back of Heather’s head, both of them just relishing in each other. Veronica pulled Heather up slightly, kissing her again. Heather moaned softly, kissing Veronica always felt different, exciting maybe. Their teeth still clashed sometimes. Veronica whined softly, grinding her hips on Heather’s. Heather chuckled softly and kissed Veronica’s neck gently.  
“You’re the one who brought me up here to kiss you baby..”  
“Whatever..I love you...” Heather smiled and kissed Veronica again. She tried something new, slipping her hand into the front of Veronica’s pants, letting her grind on her fingers. Veronica groaned, sliding her hands down Heather’s back as she ground against her hand. She moaned softly, nuzzling herself into Heather’s neck. It made her blush, she was practically fingering her girlfriend. Heather had never attached feelings to sex before but Veronica changed that. Veronica made her want to change that. Veronica’s moans and whines grew in both frequency and volume, her nails dug into Heather’s back slightly. Heather purred and slipped her fingers further down Veronica’s slit. Veronica whined, scratching up Heather’s back slightly.  
“Baaaaabeee...” Heather smirked, playing with Veronica’s clit as she spoke.   
“What’s wrong baby girl?” Veronica whined, her breath hitched as Heather went over her clit.   
“You’re teasing..” Heather chuckled softly, she couldn’t be mean to Veronica. She slipped her hand out, kissing Veronica. She pushed her down onto the bed gently, hovering over her now. She tugged at Veronica’s pants, sliding them down. Veronica’s arms wrapped around Heather’s neck, her hands resting softly in her hair. Heather purred, making her way down to Veronica’s core. She kissed her stomach gently, lovingly. Veronica giggled softly, stroking Heather’s hair a bit. Heather managed to slide off Veronica’s panties, kissing her slit gently before going in with her tongue. Veronica gasped lightly as Heather licked, her tongue flicking over her clit. She moaned, digging her hands into Heather’s hair and pulling her closer to her center. Her tongue slid into Veronica’s folds, making her way further into her. Veronica couldn’t help but moan more as Heather worked. She whined softly, pulling her hair as she ate her out, Heather loved hearing Veronica moan and whine for her. It made her feel like she had purpose. Heather sucked on Veronica’s clit lightly, making sure to still be gentle. Veronica moaned loudly, whining. “Fuck.. Heather I’m.. fuck..” Heather chuckled softly, continuing. Veronica came, as usual riding out her orgasm with a slew of cuss words, repeating Heather’s name. Heather kissed Veronica’s pussy softly, lovingly. She really did love Veronica and she wanted to make sure she felt really good.

Veronica groaned softly and giggled.  
“Babe..” Heather giggled and kissed up Veronica’s stomach, sliding between her legs. Veronica giggled, pulling Heather down for a kiss. She really didn’t mind kissing Heather after that, it was actually kind of hot tasting herself. Heather giggled and smiled wide.  
“Baby girl it’s okay I’m sure you’re tired..”  
“No I’m fine.. I wanna make you feel good too y’know?” Heather blushed and smiled more. Nobody else had ever done that for her, ever. Veronica smiled back and kissed Heather again, pulling her knee up to meet Heather’s center, it made her gasp softly. Heather had never been treated with a kindness like Veronica’s during sex, it made her feel flustered, like she didn’t know what to do. Veronica purred, kissing her more, unhooking her bra. Heather giggled.  
“You’re getting good at that Sawyer..”  
“Mm I learned from the best” Veronica grinned. Heather chuckled and kissed Veronica again, Heather liked kissing Veronica a lot. Maybe even more than the act itself. She felt Veronica shift her weight over, rolling Heather onto her back. It made her giggle. Veronica purred, hovering over Heather kissing down her neck. Heather purred with her, resting her hand gently in Veronica’s hair. She wouldn’t pull, but she liked to pet Veronica. Let her know she was doing good. She groaned softly, feeling Veronica make contact with her nipples. It’s been a long time since someone had treated her like this. Veronica purred softly, toying with the nub in her mouth slightly. Heather moaned softly. Inherently she wasn’t very vocal. It wasn’t something Heather did, still Veronica wanted to make her moan. She massaged her other nipple, toying with it in her hand, sucking the other delicately. It did make Heather moan. She ground against Veronica’s knee softly, moaning. Veronica now satisfied kissed down Heather’s stomach, feeling her muscles underneath the skin. She purred, trailing her hand down her abdomen, feeling her up. Heather chuckled lowly, smiling.  
“Do you like feeling my muscles baby girl?” Veronica blushed and nodded, smiling.  
“I do.. they’re hot..” Heather giggled and stroked Veronica’s hair lightly. Veronica blushed and slid off Heather’s leggings, careful not to tear them.  
“Babe it’s terribly cold outside shouldn’t you wear something a bit thicker if we’re going out?” Heather laughed softly, nodding.  
“Okay ronnie I’ll put on a thicker pair of leggings for you.” Veronica smiled and slid off Heather’s panties, clearly she was already turned on.  
“Thank you.” She kissed down Heather’s fold lightly, teasingly. Heather gasped slightly at the touch, unexpectedly gentle. Veronica licked up her slit, cautiously digging through the folds. She purred lightly as Heather moaned, flicking over her clit. Veronica was undeniably getting better at this, possibly from her own experiences. She continued, eating Heather out felt great, like she was powerful. Heather moaned lowly, bucking her hips against Veronica’s mouth. She came shortly after, still sensitive to Veronica’s touch. She could go for hours with a man but with Veronica? No way, she loved Veronica too much to not cum. Veronica purred loudly, kissing up Heather’s body, just as Heather had done to her. Heather giggled and kissed Veronica gently, it was soft and gentle. Heather giggled loudly, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Jesus that was great baby girl.” Veronica chuckled softly, letting Heather nuzzle into her chest.  
“Oh you’re such a flatterer darling.”  
“Mm it’s true though, I’ve never really, enjoyed having sex with anyone before.” Veronica was surprised to say the least, she’d thought there was some aspect that made Heather keep wanting to have sex with guys but she guessed there wasn’t.   
“I’m sorry Heather.. hopefully you like having sex with me..” Heather smiled wide and nodded, kissing Veronica’s neck softly.  
“I really do... you’re great baby girl..” Veronica blushed and smiled, wrapping her arms around Heather.   
“I’m glad.. I love you.” Heather nuzzled into Veronica’s chest more.  
“I love you too.. I’m tired though..” Veronica giggled and pulled the comforter over them.  
“Then take a nap.”  
“Okay..” Heather closed her eyes, cuddling into both Veronica and the blanket. Veronica kissed the top of Heather’s head. She stroked her hair lightly, she’d never felt like this before really. She was really in love with Heather Chandler.


	21. The Lunch Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls plan to go out for lunch.

Heather woke up first, eyelashes fluttering. She smiled, watching Veronica sleep gently, she looked over at the clock. It was around 1pm now, they’d be having a late lunch. She purred nuzzling into Veronica’s chest. She felt warm and safe even though she was naked. Veronica mumbled in her sleep, her grip on Heather tightening a little. Heather nuzzled herself into the crook of Veronica’s neck, kissing it softly. It calmed her down a little. She smiled wide, wrapping her arms around Veronica’s torso. She loved being this close to someone. Nobody ever stayed this long. Nobody except for Veronica. She was fairly positive that she was going to be in love with Veronica Sawyer for the rest of her life. Veronica stirred slightly, waking up. She smiled wide, looking at Heather.  
“morning babe..” Heather giggled.  
“It’s the afternoon baby girl.” Veronica smiled more, holding Heather tightly.  
“I had a really good dream...” Heather smiled, relishing in being held like this.  
“What was it about honey bun?” The nickname made Veronica laugh.   
“Well in my dream we were married and you were a lawyer and we adopted a little girl and she was blonde and had brown eyes and we lived in a big house with two cats.. it was very romantic..” Heather smiled softly, it sounded so nice. Heather nuzzled into Veronica’s chest.  
“That sounds great..”  
“Heather it was the happiest dream I’ve ever had.” Heather smiled and closed her eyes, feeling Veronica’s heartbeat.   
“Was I a good lawyer?” Veronica smiled and nodded, stroking Heather’s hair.  
“Very.. we all know how much you love to argue babe.” Heather giggled, nodding softly.   
“And what were you doing? Career wise?” Veronica smiled wide, continuing to stroke Heather’s hair.  
“I wrote novels.” Heather grinned, kissing Veronica’s collarbone.   
“Now isn’t that the life? Geez..” Veronica nuzzled into Heather’s hair and whispered a question.  
“Heather do you want kids?” Heather smiled softly and cuddled into Veronica more. She nodded.  
“Yeah.. I mean I always have I guess but I didn’t want to marry a man.”  
She took Veronica’s hand and held it gently. “I love you Sawyer...” Veronica smiled and kissed the top of Heather’s head gently.  
“I love you too Chandler.” They sat for awhile, content. Heather had never cuddled someone like this, with so much love. Veronica ran her thumb across Heather’s arm gently, it was such a loving little gesture, Heather nearly cried. Nobody had ever treated her like this. She smiled softly, of course of all people it would be Veronica Sawyer that she fell in love with. She was smart and kind and she knew that Heather was more than she put out. Veronica kissed Heather’s forehead gently. “Hey Heather do you wanna get lunch?” Heather smiled and nodded.  
“Okay.. even though cuddling with you is probably the best thing I’ve ever experienced..” Veronica chuckled and hugged Heather tighter.  
“God you’re such a pillowcase.”  
“And you’re such a sentimental dork.” Veronica smiled.  
“I’m okay with that.” Heather chuckled and sat up slightly, her back stinging a bit from the scratches. She smiled, getting dressed. She put on a thicker pair of tights and the same dress. Veronica smiled. “That’s such a nice dress Heather how come you never wear it?” Heather chuckled softly.  
“I dunno I just.. I dunno actually.” She blushed, Veronica caught her off guard. She knew why she didn’t wear the dress, it wasn’t slutty enough, the boys didn’t like it enough, the Heathers didn’t like it. Veronica was the only person who’d ever liked that dress.  
“Well you look super gorgeous..” Heather blushed more, smiling.  
“Thank you ronnie..” Veronica got dressed as well, throwing on a long sweater and some dark grey pants. Heather brushed her hair, pulling it into her scrunchie delicately. She put on her makeup, skipping the concealer. Veronica smiled, brushing her own hair, she put on some lipstick, a little bit of mascara, she felt pretty. Heather smiled and kissed Veronica’s cheek gently. Veronica giggled.  
“God you’re so cute Heather.”  
“You’re the cute one, just look at your face! Jesus ain’t that just the cutest face ever?” Veronica giggled loudly, kissing Heather.   
“Whatever you dork I love you.”  
“I love you too my baby girl.” Veronica blushed and smiled. The name sometimes made her giddy. Heather smiled and continued her makeup.  
“What did we name her?” Veronica was confused for a second, flustered maybe.  
“Oh? Um.. I don’t really remember. I think it was something like Mackenzie or Madeline?” Heather smiled softly, nodding.  
“I like Mackenzie.. I think that’s cute.. kinda like Heather’s last name.” Veronica again got confused by the various Heathers but she realized it was like McNamara in a way. She smiled.  
“She’s your best friend huh?” Heather smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah.. she is. She’s been my friend since forever y’know. I feel like her older sister or something.” Heather stood up, looking for a jacket.  
“Isn’t she older than you?” Heather chuckled and nodded.  
“Yeah but she still acts like she’s 14, I love her.” Heather found it, her Letterman. Heather had just ordered one since clearly she was not on any sort of team but it was cute and a thick jacket and she had the money and most importantly it was a status piece, it stated that Heather Chandler was a part of something greater than herself, Westerburg High School. Veronica wanted to wear it desperately. She also felt a bit of jealousy towards Heather McNamara, she knew it was silly but still, hearing that Heather loved someone else was hurtful. She looked down slightly.  
“You don’t...love her do you?” Heather gawked slightly, offended.  
“Of course I don’t.. I only love you baby girl.. are you scared that I’m in love with Mac?” Veronica looked down more, god she was so stupid. Heather took Veronica’s hands gingerly, smiling.  
“I love you Veronica Sawyer and nobody else. Mac’s just my best friend okay baby? Like you and Betty.” Veronica smiled softly at Heather’s touch, she was so sweet to her. She smiled and nodded softly. Heather learned in and kissed Veronica gently, it was full of love and feeling. Veronica kissed back, smiling through it.   
“Yeah..” Heather giggled softly, wrapping her arms around Veronica’s waist.   
“God I love you Veronica.. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.” Veronica smiled softly, nodding.  
“I know. I love you too.. let’s get going though I’m hungry.” Heather smiled and picked Veronica up, carrying her downstairs. She giggled wildly, smiling wide.   
“So where are we headed for lunch darling?” Heather smiled and set Veronica down, putting on her shoes. Veronica smiled and shrugged.  
“I dunno.. how about a deli? There’s one a little ways uptown.” Heather didn’t really know what she was talking about. She shrugged.  
“I’ve never been to a deli.”  
“They serve bagels and lox! It’ll be fun.” Heather chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
“Okay baby you’re lucky you’re cute.” Veronica beamed and put on her own coat. Heather chuckled softly.  
“Babe you’ve still got some marks on your neck.” Veronica blushed and looked in the hallway mirror.  
“Shit..” she rushed upstairs, grabbing the blue scarf from before. Heather chuckled softly, smiling.


	22. The Black and White Cookie Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to a little deli as per Veronica's request.

Heather purred softly, opening the deli door for Veronica. Veronica walked into the deli, smiling wide. She knew exactly to order for Heather. She purred, holding onto Heather’s arm slightly. Heather smiled softly. The woman behind the counter’s eyes lit up, smiling she came from behind the counter.  
“Oh Veronica! I haven’t seen you in awhile how’s your family?” Veronica chuckled and went in for a hug and kissed her cheek. Veronica giggled, clearly amused.  
“Oh they’re just fine Mrs. Ehrlich! How are the kids? Your husband?” Heather smiled softly, seeing this cute side of Veronica. Mrs.Ehrlich was such a cute little old lady. She smiled wide, holding Veronica’s hands gently.  
“Oh they’re doing just great, Greg’s doing fine and oh Lindsay is going to be having a baby soon! You’ll absolutely have to come to the baby shower!” Veronica laughed and nodded.  
“Oh I’ll be there, just give my house a call.” She smiled and Mrs.Ehrlich looked over at Heather, grinning wide.  
“You didn’t tell me you were bringing anyone over! I would’ve prepared something special. Come over here darling what’s your name?” Heather blushed softly and walked over, holding out her hand.  
“I’m Heather Chandler it’s great to meet you Mrs. Ehrlich!” Mrs.Ehrlich ignored Heather’s hand and went in for a hug and cheek kiss. Heather blushed, she’d never been greeted like this before. The meetings her parents held were always so formal and stiff, humanity was a nice break for once.  
“It’s great to meet you too Heather! I’m sure you must be important to Veronica if she brought you here. You’re always welcome to stop by of course.” Veronica giggled softly and nodded.  
“Mrs.Ehrlich, Heather’s my girlfriend..” Mrs.Ehrlich nearly squealed, holding Heather’s hands tightly.  
“Oh just as I thought! Don’t worry I won’t tell! I’ve known Veronica since she was just a little one! She’s like a third daughter to me. It’s so great that she’s finally brought a girl here, oh let me get you girls something to eat.” Veronica laughed softly, smiling.  
“Oh, thank you so much. Don’t forget the bagel with lox! Heather’s never had one.”  
Mrs.Ehrlich laughed and nodded, going out to the back to whip up some food. Heather blushed and laughed nervously, watching Mrs.Ehrlich.  
“I didn’t know you were gonna tell anyone..” Veronica smiled and went over to hold onto Heather’s arm, she leaned on her.   
“Sorry did you not want me too? I swear Mrs.Ehrlich won’t tell, I told her I liked girls two years ago and she really hasn’t told anyone. I’m sorry babe I should’ve asked you, I just got so excited.” Veronica looked a little frantic, feeling bad about what she did. Heather smiled and kissed the top of Veronica’s head gently, shaking her head.  
“It’s fine baby girl I just didn’t know. It’s okay.. wanna wear my jacket baby?” Veronica blushed and nodded, taking her own jacket off. Heather slid her jacket off, wrapping it around Veronica’s shoulders. Veronica giggled and put the jacket on, handing her own jacket to Heather to hold. Heather smiled softly, watching her.  
“Can I kiss you ronnie?” Veronica giggled softly and nodded, smiling at Heather. Heather smiled and leaned in, kissing Veronica gently. She lingered for a moment, holding her hands softly. It felt amazing to be able to kiss outside of the house or car, she very much liked it. Veronica giggled softly, smiling.  
“Heather you’re a dork, asking if you can kiss me.” Heather pouted.  
“Well I didn’t know if I could here...” Veronica giggled softly and cupped Heather’s face gently, pulling her down for a kiss. Heather smiled, kissing back.   
“I love you Heather.”  
“Love you too ronica..” Heather smiled and stood back up, she let Veronica hold onto her arm, it made her feel powerful. She purred softly, waiting. Veronica led her to a booth, sitting opposite of each other. Heather giggled softly.  
“This is cute.. I’ve never been to a deli before.” Veronica smiled.  
“Really? I’ve been going here since I was a little girl. It’s one of the only Jewish delis in Sherwood.” Heather smiled softly. She wondered who else Veronica had brought here. Mrs.Ehrlich brought over some coffees, setting the pot down at their table. She smiled and went back to the kitchen again.  
“So I take it you’ve never brought a girl here before me?” Veronica giggled, sipping her coffee. She nodded, stirring it with her spoon.  
“I’ve never brought anyone here before actually...” Heather blushed and smiled, she looked down, swirling her coffee in the cup a bit.  
“So.. you thought I would make a good impression to Mrs.Ehrlich?” Veronica smiled and reached over to hold Heather’s hand.  
“Yeah.. I did. Sorry I didn’t warn you I was just scared I guess.” Heather beamed, she’s never been trusted like that before, not even by her parents. She giggled softly.  
“I’m doing my best honey.. I hope it’s good.”  
“You’re doing great she already loves you don’t worry.” Heather smiled at her, picking up her hand and kissing it gently.  
“You’re so sweet to me ronica.. promise me you’ll never change..” Veronica giggled.  
“I’ll never stop loving you princess, not even on my deathbed darling.” Heather blushed and smiled goofily. Nobody had ever treated her like this, nobody has ever really been in love with Heather Chandler. She didn’t know that anyone could be in love with her. There was a bit of disbelief that crept into her mind, quickly shaken out by her own affirmations.  
“I love you so much Veronica.. I don’t even think I can express it in words... I’m not good at that like you are.” Veronica chuckled softly and smiled.   
“You don’t have to Heather.. I understand.” Heather smiled. Mrs.Ehrlich came out with the food, a couple of potato latkes, two bagels with lox and a plate of black and white cookies. Heather smiled softly, eager to enjoy something that Veronica held dearly. Veronica giggled. “Thank you so much Mrs.Ehrlich. How much do I owe you?” Mrs.Ehrlich shook her head and smiled softly.  
“It’s not everyday that little Veronica brings around a girlfriend. It’s on the house.” Veronica furrowed her brow.  
“Thank you for the gesture Mrs.Ehrlich but I can’t accept that, please let me pay..” Mrs.Ehrlich just rolled her eyes and turned around.  
“Enjoy your meals darlings! I’ll be in the back if you need me!” Heather giggled softly, taking out her wallet.   
“It’s okay baby I’ll leave a fifty in their tip jar..” Veronica blushed, flustered.  
“No.. Heather it’s fine let me leave a tip..” She didn’t like when Heather did that sometimes. It made her feel stupid and inadequate and most of all unable to provide. “Please Heather you don’t have to pay for everything..” Heather pouted softly.  
“I know I don’t have to but I want to..” Veronica held her hand firmly.  
“Thank you babe but I’ve got this.” She smiled, kissing her hand softly again.  
“Okay baby girl.. just, know that I can get it too okay? If you ever need me to...” Veronica smiled wide and nodded.  
“I know, thank you Heather.. now have a latke! I’m sure you’ll like it!” Veronica giggled, she was excited to watch Heather try some of her favorite foods, the smells reminding her of a much simpler time. Heather chuckled softly and nodded. Taking one in her hands.  
“Wait what exactly is it?” Veronica giggled softly.  
“It’s just like a little potato pancake babe. Try it.” Heather ate it, tentatively. She smiled softly, it was pretty good.   
“Okay you’re right I do like it..” Heather smiled, putting the rest in her mouth as Veronica laughed. Veronica giggled, eating one herself.  
“My mom likes to make ones with applesauce. When I was a kid we’d have them a lot.” Heather smiled softly, nodding. She took another one, eating it slowly, relishing in it. She was sure she could make some of her own, for Veronica.  
“What else did your mom make you when you were younger?” Veronica shook her head, dismissing Heather’s very genuine inquiry.  
“Oh lots of things... here have a bagel.” Veronica picked one up and held it up to Heather. Heather smiled and took a bite, it was clearly smoked salmon and cream cheese. Heather chuckled softly and nodded.  
“That is really good.”  
“My dad always has to have a bagel with lox for breakfast.” Heather giggled and continued eating. She purred, drinking her coffee. Heather smiled.  
“With my cooking talents and your recipes our household could be absolutely delicious Sawyer.” Veronica laughed, drinking her own coffee.  
“Oh it will be, I’m sure my mom can teach you to make all the classics... matzah ball soup, whitefish, babka and latkes.” Veronica giggled, imagining Heather cooking Jewish food made her flustered. The fact that Heather wanted to make her Jewish food made her even more sure that she must’ve been in love with her, there was no way around it. She’d managed to fall in love with the demon queen of Westerburg in less than 4 days. Heather purred.  
“I’d like that... maybe one day.” Heather sighed softly, she hated the fact that she might not be accepted by everyone. She absolutely could not stand people not liking her. Veronica reached over and held her hand again.  
“Hey honey, cheer up. It’s going to be okay. My parents will love you..” Heather blushed. She didn’t know what to do.  
“And if they don’t? Then what? I’ve just ruined your relationship with your parents forever...” Veronica shook her head, running her thumb across Heather’s hand.  
“It’s okay babe.. if they don’t accept me or you then I don’t want to have a relationship with them anymore.. I love you okay? And I’m going to do everything I can for you..” Heather blushed more, smiling delicately. Only Veronica Sawyer could say something that intimate. Heather nodded.   
“I love you too..” Veronica giggled and kissed Heather’s hand again. She liked doing that. It was such an affectionate gesture. Heather giggled, admiring Veronica for a moment as they ate. They finished relatively quickly.  
“Okay before we leave you have to have a cookie. Mrs.Ehrlich makes the best black and white cookies ever.” Heather chuckled.  
“Okay fine. Only for you ronica.” Heather ate one delicately, it was honestly a really good cookie, soft and delicate and the icing wasn’t hard at all. She smiled softly. It’d been a long time since she’d had a cookie. Veronica smiled and ate her own cookie, she had to admit she liked seeing Heather enjoy food so much, she imagined after cooking meals it was hard to enjoy it as much as someone else cooking for you. Heather chuckled. “Okay I’ve gotta admit that was probably the best cookie I’ve ever had in a long time.” Veronica giggled and smiled.  
“I’m glad. You ready to go?” Heather nodded, she wanted to go back home and cuddle for awhile longer, before they had to return to the real world.

Veronica stood up and left a fifty in the tip jar before holding the door for Heather. She stepped through, smiling.  
“Thank you Veronica. That was really sweet.” Veronica smiled, grabbing Heather’s hand gently.  
“Anytime you want okay?”   
“Okay. Now let’s go home, I want to snuggle..” Heather smiled wide and Veronica laughed, getting into the car and starting it up. Heather followed, settling into the passenger’s seat. She purred and giggled, watching Veronica.  
“Hey ronnie can I ask you a question about your dream?” Veronica smiled and nodded.   
“Shoot.”  
“Did you take my last name or did I take yours?” Veronica smiled wide, laughing softly.  
“Both. We hyphenated our names.. Heather Chandler-Sawyer and Veronica Sawyer-Chandler... we decided that Mackenzie would take the Chandler-Sawyer orientation, alphabetical y’know...” Heather giggled, blushing.   
“Geez this was an extensive dream ronnie, dare I say, you’re in love with me Sawyer.” Veronica rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss Heather’s cheek.  
“I am in love with you dork.” Heather blushed and smiled.  
“Mmm I’m gonna miss being with you all day baby girl.. what’re we gonna do at school?” Veronica laughed, it was full of playfulness and light- it made Heather blush harder.  
“I mean we can do what we always do.” Heather pouted, clearly upset.  
“But how will I be able to keep my hands off of you?” Veronica laughed again, softer this time.  
“Oh c’mon Heather how have you been keeping your hands off of me for the past two years.”   
“Mm I didn’t know you loved me then. Now that I know, I want to be as close to you as possible.” Veronica beamed, pulling into Heather’s driveway.  
“I know babe but, we’ll manage.” Veronica purred softly, thinking. “And now that you’re not gonna be preoccupied at parties with guys maybe we can still have fun on the weekends..” Heather laughed this time, smiling.  
“Yeah right with how loud you are? Everyone in the whole neighborhood will know who you’re sleeping with.” Veronica giggled and cupped Heather’s face with a hand.   
“Look Heather I know these last few days have been like a fantasy but our relationship isn’t going to be easy.. people won’t like us, our families may not accept us but as long as we love each other it’ll be okay.. okay? Don’t worry, I still love you.” Heather smiled, leaning into Veronica’s hand.  
“I love you too my maiden.. I know it’s gonna be hard but, you’re so worth it Veronica..” Veronica smiled and kissed Heather. Their kiss was warm and soft and it felt cozy, like they’d been doing it for awhile.   
“You’re worth it too Heather..” Heather grinned and kissed Veronica again. This time with more passion. It was so amazing to be in love with someone, Heather regretted a lot of things but she would never regret Veronica.


	23. Homework and Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls do a bit of homework and a bit of something else.

Veronica smiled and got out of the car, Heather following. She unlocked the door, happy to finally be home somewhere familiar. Veronica giggled and hung up her own coat, keeping Heather’s on. She liked wearing her letterman, it made her feel like she was Heather’s. Heather giggled.  
“Are you gonna keep my jacket on baby girl?” Veronica nodded and smiled, taking her shoes off. She fake pouted, walking up to Heather.  
“Unless you don’t want me too..” Heather chuckled.  
“Well you are inside darling, I don’t believe there’s any need for a jacket.”  
“Mm.. maybe you could.. take it off for me..?” Heather shook her head and laughed.  
“Do you want to have sex again Veronica?” She blushed, pouting slightly.  
“N-no.. I don’t...” It was clearly a lie, Heather rolled her eyes and pulled Veronica in by the jacket gently.  
“Oh? You don’t? Okay.. I suppose then I can just some homework done, maybe watch some tv. Y’know, not sexual things..” she trailed her nail up Veronica’s torso, making sure to go between her breasts. She squirmed slightly. She totally wanted to have sex with Heather. She pouted more, whining.  
“Baaaabeee..” Heather laughed and pulled Veronica in for a kiss.  
“If you want to have sex just say so. I usually won’t say no..” Veronica blushed more.   
“Where’s the romance in that?” Heather giggled, shaking her head more.  
“Whatever Sawyer, So is that a yes?”  
“Not if you actually have homework to get done.” Veronica smiled softly, resting her hands on Heather’s shoulders.  
“When do I not have homework to do ronica. C’mon it’s your last night here let’s make the most of it..” Veronica laughed and smiled.  
“No, not until you finish your homework! C’mon how about.. for every assignment you do I’ll strip a piece of clothing hmm? Does that sound fun?” Heather blushed, seeing this devious side of Veronica was rare and something she’d only witnessed a couple times at parties when Veronica got a little too tipsy. Most of the time she didn’t do anything with the boys unless she was particularly compelled by dark eyes and rough hair but she liked playing with them. Veronica was always like that, she liked power. Heather chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
“Fine but I only have like 5 worksheets geez ronica...” Veronica giggled and went upstairs, Heather following. Heather purred, turning on the light and getting out her binder. Veronica sat on the floor. Heather sat beside her, taking out her vocab sheet first. Veronica pouted slightly, leaning on Heather.  
“Hurry up so we can have fun Heather.”  
“Oh shut up you’re the one making me do this.”  
“It’s for the future.. you’ll thank me.”  
“Mm you can thank me once I’m through.” She scribbled down sentences, one for each vocabulary word. She stumbled across one she didn’t know.  
“..myriad?”  
“Mm it means like.. a lot of something. Y’know like... a myriad feelings enveloped her.” Heather laughed softly, copying the sentence down. It really didn’t take longer than maybe 10 minutes for her to finish, she purred. Turning to Veronica.  
“Alright ronnie, strip.”   
“Only one item Heather don’t get too excited.” Veronica took off her socks, probably the least exciting of the articles, although she did notice that Veronica had painted her toenails blue which Heather thought was adorable. She pouted a little bit, disappointed.  
“Baby girl you’re killing me.. can’t we just-“ Veronica’s finger once again defiantly laid itself on Heather’s lips.  
“No. Now do your history homework.” Heather pouted, grabbing her notebook and filling out the excruciatingly particular history worksheet, of course with help from Veronica seeing as though her notes were only half complete.   
“Heather you need to stop falling asleep in class.”  
“Whatever ronnie, I got the worksheet done, now strip.”  
“Mm fine. But only because I love you and want you to stop falling asleep in class so that you can do your homework.” Heather purred as Veronica pulled off her pants. Heather chuckled and did a small wolf whistle. Veronica rolled her eyes, sitting back down next to Heather. She leaned on her gently, taking out another worksheet for Heather. She blushed.  
“Oh enough of that Heather you have calculus to do.” Heather smirked.  
“Mm baby girl those legs are going to be way too distracting.” She ran her hand across Veronica’s thigh. Veronica rolled her eyes, smiling.  
“Shut up and do your homework babe...Or else the top never comes off.” Heather pouted, pulling out her calculator.  
“I don’t even know how to do this shit.”  
“Mm here..” Veronica mostly did Heather’s homework. Of course Heather was paying attention to that and definitely not Veronica’s legs. Nope, she definitely wasn’t running her hand across Veronica’s thighs because she was distracted. Veronica chuckled.  
“So now that I did that worksheet does that mean you should strip?” Heather purred loudly, enthralled.  
“Mmm if you want me to.”   
“Alright c’mon and strip..” Heather giggled and pulled off her dress, her torso now exposed. Veronica imitated Heather’s earlier wolf whistle and giggled.  
“Like what you’re seeing Sawyer? We can stop and have fun if you want..” Veronica shook her head, rolling her eyes.   
“C’mon only two worksheets left baby.. then we can have fun...” Veronica smiled and pulled Heather into a kiss. Heather kissed back, a bit eagerly. She purred.   
“Alright Heather.. finish your biology homework..”  
“Mm now biology is something I know very well..” Veronica rolled her eyes and shoved the worksheet at Heather. She filled it out quickly, only asking for clarification a couple of times. Veronica was thoroughly impressed, of course of all things Heather would remember about it was the human body. She smiled and took off her sweater, putting back on the letterman. Heather chuckled.  
“Oh? Are you keeping the Letterman on baby girl?” Veronica smiled and nodded.  
“Only until you finish the last assignment.”  
“Ugh I hate English though..”  
“Mm what’s the assignment baby?”  
“Writing a stupid fucking poem..”  
“A poem about what?”  
“Anything.. it just, has to be a poem.”  
“I can help you with that babe.. I write poems all the time.” Heather blushed, a thought creeping under her skin. What was the one thing she was passionate about more than anything before?  
“Maybe I’ll write one about you..?” Veronica blushed, smiling softly.  
“You can write a poem about me if you want… nobody has ever done that for me before.”  
“Won’t people know I’m a dyke though?”  
“Just.. say it’s a poem from a man’s perspective..” Veronica smiled, leaning on Heather.  
“Okay..” she started scribbling, hiding the poem from Veronica. She blushed, not expecting Heather to actually go through with it. She tried to sneak a peak but Heather quickly closed the binder, leaning over and kissing Veronica deeply. Veronica giggled and wrapped her arms around Heather’s neck, kissing back.  
“Mm babe.. are you done with everything?”  
“Everything but having sex with you..” Veronica giggled and snorted a bit.   
“God you’re a dork... come here..” Veronica purred and kissed Heather deeply again, her hand trailing into Heather’s hair. Heather purred, tugging at the jacket. Veronica giggled and moved her arms, sliding it off of her body. Heather purred, kissing the tops of Veronica’s breasts. Veronica giggled.  
“Y’know baby I know we said we’d do this after homework but.. I’m kinda hungry..” Heather laughed softly and pressed her forehead to Veronica’s, smiling. She didn’t mind, she never minded for Veronica.  
“Okay let’s go get something to eat real quick.. burger king ?” Veronica nodded and leaned into Heather. Heather wrapped her arms around Veronica’s body tightly.  
“Mmm sure. Anything will work.”  
“God you’re cute you know that ronnie?” Veronica grinned and looked up at Heather.  
“I do. You tell me all the time.”


	24. The Drive to Burger King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get some fast food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa I just want to apologize for such a late update! I've been spending my time with a girl uwu and I haven't had time to proofread lmao. Plus school's been kicking my ass but here's a chapter in the meantime! Thanks for sticking around and reading my little story, I love all of you <3!

Heather giggled and kissed the top of Veronica’s head.  
“Are you gonna get up or am I gonna carry you?”  
“I’m gonna put on pants and then you’re gonna carry me.” Veronica grinned and sat up, pulling on a pair of pajama pants. Heather pulled a t-shirt over her head, smiling softly as Veronica buttoned up her Letterman. She played with the collar briefly.  
“Baby girl you look great in that.” Veronica giggled and put on socks.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in a t-shirt Ms.Chandler..” Heather laughed.  
“Oh whatever.. we’re just going through the drive through who cares?” Heather pulled on a sweater, it was still winter out after all. Veronica made her way downstairs, uncharacteristically not wanting to be carried. Heather was somewhat relieved, albeit she didn’t mind carrying the small girl her arms were growing a bit sore.  
Heather chuckled and rolled her eyes, grabbing her keys. She leaned over to kiss Veronica gently. It felt nice and simple, natural and domestic. Veronica kissed back, relishing in a tender moment, her lips growing used to the feeling of Heather’s. Heather broke the kiss first, eager to continue their night.  
“C’mon baby girl.. let’s get you some food.” Heather chuckled, a playful slap on Veronica’s ass as she held the door for open Veronica. She walked over and unlocked the car for Veronica. It was a simple drive for the most part, Sherwood was small and quiet, the perfect place to raise your white suburban republican family. Perhaps the most imperfect place to fall in love with your best friend. She drove carefully of course, she had precious cargo. The Ohio snow slicking the roads still, even this close to March and spring. Still the inside of the car was warm and plush and Veronica’s eyes grew heavy in her girlfriend’s Porsche.  
“Mmm Heather this jacket is so comfy..” Veronica giggled and snuggled into the jacket sleepily. It was only 9PM but she was very tired. Heather purred and drove, smiling over at Veronica every once in awhile. She’d fallen asleep in the car, her breathing soft and gentle, it put Heather’s nerves at ease. Heather snickered softly and pulled up into the drive through. Heather shook Veronica awake softly, rubbing her arm gently.  
“Baby girl, wake up what do you want?” Veronica whined, stirring a bit. She woke up briefly.  
“Mm what? Shit did I fall asleep?” Heather giggled and nodded, stroking her hair gently.  
“Yeah.. we’re at Burger King what do you want?”  
“Mm just get me like a dollar burger a small fry and a coke..”  
“Cherry?”  
“Please..” Veronica yawned, nuzzling into the car’s seat. Heather chuckled and ordered from the intercom. As she pulled up she recognized the girl at the window.   
“Shit.. oh my god I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Veronica stirred.  
“Mm? What is it?”  
“Fucking Courtney.. shit do you have anything underneath my jacket?” Veronica whined softly, clearly upset.  
“No.. sorry.”  
“Whatever who cares.. it’s just Courtney.” She pulled up, noticeably annoyed. Courtney gave a fake smile and sneered.   
“Oh I thought that might be you Heather.. oh? And the little Sawyer girl too? Is she wearing your Letterman? Must be cold out huh?” Heather rolled her eyes and fake smiled back, handing Courtney her credit card.   
“Very.” Courtney charged the card. Handing Heather the food. She rolled her eyes and smiled again. This was the Heather Chandler everyone else knew, this character of herself. A role she played. At the moment however this is who Heather truly was.  
“Thanks Courtney and just remember that if anything is wrong with this I’ll crucify you!” She drove away, inexplicably pissed off. She didn’t know why. She huffed, continuing to drive.  
Veronica whined softly, waking up more.  
“Baaaabe.. slow down...” Heather sighed, she was speeding. She just wanted to be with Veronica in the sanctity of her house once again.  
“Sorry baby.. sorry..” she slowed down, pulling into the driveway. She sighed. It was frustrating to hear those comments from Courtney of all people. Courtney was a lesbian too. She’d never admit it but she hit on Heather a lot, especially at parties. She wasn’t nearly as influential as Heather or Veronica but it still shook her. Veronica pouted, leaning on Heather.  
“What’s wrong honey bun?”  
“I just don’t like Courtney that’s it okay?” Veronica nodded, yawning. She sat up fully, more awake now.  
“Yeah, she’s a bitch.Thank you Heather.. for getting me food.” Heather smiled softly, her heart further at ease. She picked up the drinks.  
“Whatever dork I was hungry too.” She smiled and opened the door, watching as Veronica got out, holding the bag of food. Heather unlocked the door, setting the drinks on the kitchen counter. Veronica smiled and hugged her from behind. She giggled.  
“Oh? Baby girl?”  
“Mhm.. you’re so warm..” Veronica snuggled into Heather, her breathing slow and steady. Heather laughed, noting Veronica’s current state.  
“And you’re so sleepy.”  
“Mm.. we can still have sex if you want.. I just have to wake up first..” Heather laughed and kissed Veronica’s cheek softly, smiling.   
“Don’t worry about it honey. Have some of your coke..” she held up the cup to Veronica. She took a sip and smiled, the cold soda definitely waking her up more. She pressed further into Heather, her hips meeting Heather’s butt. Heather squealed a little, caught off guard. She laughed.  
“Baby girl you’re the one who wanted food...” Veronica smiled and nuzzled into the crook of Heather’s neck. She kissed it gently, purring.  
“Mm yeah but you’re just so enticing Heather..” Heather laughed softly and laid her head on top of Veronica’s best she could with only an inch or two height difference.  
“Baby girl please eat first..”  
“Mm fine.” Heather separated her and Veronica’s meals, putting it on a paper plate. Veronica chuckled. “I didn’t know the Chandler residence had these.” Heather laughed softly, handing her the plate.  
“Oh shush.. you’re so critical baby girl.”  
“Oh you know I love you dearly.” Heather smiled, kissing Veronica’s cheek.  
“Greatly?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Forever?”  
“Always.” Heather smiled wide, kissing Veronica again. It was chaste and quick. It made her happy.   
Veronica purred loudly, kissing Heather again. Heather laughed and got her own food out on a plate, she walked over to the couch, sitting down. She began to eat, it’d been a long time since she had a burger. Heather giggled, eating her dinner, watching Veronica. Veronica had nearly finished her fries by the time Heather had made it halfway through her own burger. Heather chuckled, pushing a strand of hair behind Veronica’s ear.  
“Slow down baby girl we’ve got all night.” Veronica blushed.  
“Sorry.” Heather smiled softly and kissed Veronica’s nose, making her giggle.  
“Don’t apologize baby girl.” She smiled wide.  
“Okay babe.”  
“You’re so cute.” Heather smiled, finishing her burger. “Especially when you’re eating.” Heather winked, laughing. Veronica blushed and laughed with her.   
“Oh shut up! You’re so vulgar Heather!”   
“Oh I love you baby girl.” Veronica smiled and ate her own burger, rolling her eyes.  
“Whatever dork.. I love you too..” Heather smiled and ate a couple fries before finishing. She frankly was full. Veronica on the other hand was still working though her burger. Heather chuckled softly, leaning on her slightly.  
“Slow down baby girl.. relish in the moment..”  
“Mm? Okay..” Veronica blushed and ate slower. Heather chuckled softly, taking a sip of her drink.   
“You can have my fries if you want baby..” Veronica chuckled softly, finishing her burger and picking away at Heather’s plate of fries. Heather smiled and kissed Veronica’s cheek gently before standing up. Veronica whined softly, tugging at Heather’s sleeve. Heather smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Veronica’s hand.  
“I’m just going upstairs to change okay baby? I’ll be back in just a second..” Veronica nodded softly, continuing to eat. She was nervous to be by herself but she let it happen. She waited patiently as Heather got ready for bed, brushing her hair and teeth, adorning a robe and preparing her outfit for the next day. Veronica grew impatient, making her way up the stairs. She whined softly at Heather’s door, leaning on the door frame. Heather chuckled and walked over, taking Veronica’s hands in her own.  
“Aww did you miss me baby girl, I was just about to go back..”  
“It’s okay I just.. wanted to be close to you again..”  
“Aww honey how’re you gonna deal with tomorrow?” Veronica pouted, she honestly didn’t know. She’d nonstop been with Heather for four days now and not being around her didn’t sound like a lot of fun. Heather pouted with her and kissed her gently, it was soft and understanding.  
“Hey baby if you ever need me just say so, I’ll come for you okay? You can count on me, even at school.” Veronica nodded, leaning in more.  
“Can you um.. kiss me again?” Heather chuckled softly and nodded kissing Veronica again, gentle and chaste still. Veronica smiled wide, placing her hands on Heather’s chest.  
“I think I’m gonna get ready for bed too but.. don’t go to bed without me okay?” Heather chuckled and nodded, letting go of Veronica’s hands as she made her way to the bathroom with one of Heather’s robes. Heather rolled her eyes, flopping onto the bed. It was very comfortable and it was nearly 11PM, maybe they should be heading to bed.


	25. The Last Night at Heather's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend their last night together at Heather's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa<3! I just wanted to thank everyone for the support on this story, y'all are so sweet to me :)! Sorry this chapter is kinda short.

Veronica walked out of the bathroom, clad in nothing but Heather’s red bathrobe. Heather sat up and blushed, watching Veronica. She snickered slightly, not letting up on the opportunity to tease Veronica.  
“Aww where’s the Letterman baby girl? That was hot..” Veronica giggled and sat next to Heather, rolling her eyes and leaning on her.  
“Take it or leave it Chandler..”  
“Mm you can bet I’m gonna take it..” Veronica laughed as Heather pulled her onto her lap. There was something so fun about this, it was different than making out with JD. This was fun. Heather was gentle and sweet and in love with Veronica. Veronica smiled and pressed her forehead to Heather’s, smiling, she cupped her face gently, running her thumbs on her jawline.  
“I love you Heather Chandler..” Heather smiled back and giggled, placing her hands on Veronica’s hips.  
“I love you too Veronica Sawyer.. you make me so happy baby girl.. even when we’re not messing around.” Veronica giggled and slid her hands down Heather’s neck, wrapping them loosely around her shoulders.   
“You make me happy too Heather..”. They sat for awhile, just enjoying the warmth of each other. Heather chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss Veronica. It was soft and gentle and sweet. Veronica welcomed it.  
She deepened it gradually, letting their tongues meld together naturally, neither of them wanting to rush anything. Heather chuckled softly and nuzzled into Veronica’s neck, kissing up it gently. “..fuck..” Veronica rolled her hips forward, grinding on Heather’s lap. Heather chuckled and kissed her again, it was still gentle and sweet but undoubtedly hotter. “Shit Heather.. fuck..” Veronica purred softly, letting Heather undress her.

XXXXXXXXXX

She slid the robe off of her arms, letting Heather kiss her chest. She took in a sharp breath as Heather made contact with her nipple, moaning lowly as Heather sucked. Her hand trailed up to play with the other one, rolling it between her fingers. She whined softly, leaning into Heather’s body. She held onto her hair, pushing her further into her chest, she felt Heather move to the other nipple, switching hands to play with the other one. Veronica whined loudly, gripping onto Heather’s hair, rolling her hips, wanting to feel more of Heather. She moaned, bringing Heather up to kiss her again. Their tongues melded, Heather reaching both of her hands up to play with her breasts. Veronica couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. She let Heather slide her hands down her body, trailing a finger down her slit tentatively, teasing her. Veronica gasped slightly, pouting. She whined, pulling Heather’s hair gently. She spoke breathily, already nearing her edge. “Heather.. I wanna feel you..” Heather blushed, moving her hands slightly. It was unexpected for Veronica to say something like that. She whispered.  
“...like the other night darling?” Heather blushed, she didn’t know why that made her feel so nervous. Sex never made her nervous. Veronica chuckled softly and nodded, pressing her forehead to Heather’s.  
“Mmm..” Heather kissed her again, her softness still permeating through the kiss. Veronica slid Heather’s robe off of her body, admiring the view. She chuckled softly, kissing her breasts gently. Heather giggled softly.  
“Y’know something ronnie I’ve never had someone do this to me before you? Guys just always grope..” Veronica blushed, flicking her tongue over Heather’s nipple.  
“Really? I’m sorry..” she took one into her mouth the way Heather had done, feeling her squirm slightly underneath her, toying with the other one gently. She was gentle with Heather, not wanting to be opposing, Heather had been treated like that long enough. Heather purred softly, stroking Veronica’s hair. She moaned softly as Veronica moved to the next one, flickering her tongue over it tentatively. Veronica purred loudly, massaging both of Heather’s breasts gently, with the tender touch that only someone who truly cared for you could give. “God you’re pretty Heather..” Heather blushed more, her breath hitching at the statement.  
“T-thank you Veronica..” Veronica giggled and held Heather’s face gently, kissing her. She giggled slightly, “Are you gonna be on top or bottom this time baby girl?” Heather purred softly, she was okay with either way. She stroked Veronica’s hair softly, she loved Veronica. She wanted to make her feel good. Veronica blushed softly and shook her head.  
“I don’t think I can be on top..” Heather giggled and nodded, kissing her cheek gently, rolling her over on her back. She purred more, kissing between Veronica’s breasts. Veronica blushed and giggled softly, her voice filled with a bit of youthful exuberance.  
“hurry up Heather it’s almost midnight..” Heather rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss Veronica again, it was quick but sweet. Heather blushed, placing her legs between Veronica’s. She ground against her softly, their cores meeting. She moaned, nothing had ever felt like this before Veronica. She never liked sex before. Veronica squirmed slightly, the pressure on her clit a bit too intense. Heather shifted, hitting Veronica’s clit at a different angle. Veronica moaned softly, pulling Heather down slightly as she continued to grind against her. Their moans intertwining, Heather’s hair being pulled. Heather moaned more, kissing down Veronica’s chest. She purred, kissing Veronica. Their tongues could hardly meet between the moans and Heather sat up, working her way to orgasm. She slid across Veronica’s clit more frequently now, feeling herself grow closer. Heather moaned, unable to hold back. Soon both of them were riding out their orgasms, Heather’s coming first followed by Veronica’s shortly after. Heather couldn’t help but laugh giddily. Nothing had ever felt like that before, it was like a new experience each time. She laid between Veronica’s legs, feeling them wrap around her hips softly. Heather purred. Veronica reached down and stroked her hair gently, making her sleepy.

XXXXXXX

“..shit baby girl that was great..”  
“Mmm you’re great Heather.. that was probably the best one I’ve ever had..”  
“Really?” Heather looked up, genuinely smiling. She wanted Veronica to feel good more than anything in the world. Veronica chuckled softly and nuzzled into Heather’s hair.  
“Mhm.. I love you princess.”  
“I love you too maiden..” Heather smiled and admired Veronica’s body for a moment, tracing around the slight freckles.   
“Baby girl you’ve got the cutest little freckles under your boob.. I never noticed.” Veronica rolled her eyes and snickered. Shaking her head.  
“I didn’t think anyone ever would..”  
“God they’re cute..” Veronica rolled her eyes. She smiled and stroked Heather’s hair more.  
“You don’t get to say they’re cute when you don’t think your freckles are cute.” Heather laughed softly, nuzzling into Veronica’s chest.  
“I’m coming around to them.. yours are really cute through.. I like these two down here..” Heather traced around two freckles resting on the underside Veronica’s left breast. Veronica smiled and purred softly at Heather’s touch. It was oddly non sexual. Veronica kissed the top of Heather’s head and smiled, turning off Heather’s lamp. Heather purred and nestled into Veronica’s chest, she felt happy. Veronica smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Heather’s body.  
“I love you princess..” Heather smiled and yawned.  
“I love you too my maiden.” They fell asleep together intertwined. Heather had the best sleep she’d had in years, finally she felt safe and content.


	26. The Morning Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls take a shower before school, which ends up a bit more exciting than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugghhh, sorry for the late updates, life has been, kinda wack lately and it's kinda hard to write about love when you don't believe that anyone could ever love you. Hope you still enjoy the story though! I'll try and update more frequently. Thank you! <3

Heather’s alarm went off. The cold air hitting Heather’s skin and she cuddled further into Veronica. She leaned over and hit the snooze button. Usually she got up at 6 in the morning but she supposed that an extra ten minutes of cuddling Veronica was worth not getting to school quite at her usual time. Veronica groaned softly in her sleep, clearly perturbed by the sound of the alarm. Veronica cuddled Heather tighter, nearly trapping her in her grip. Heather didn’t mind. She purred loudly, cuddling into Veronica’s chest. She kissed her chest softly, admiring her. Veronica’s eyelashes fluttered softly, it reminded Heather of a butterfly’s wings. Heather closed her eyes gently, she couldn’t go back to sleep but she just laid there listening to Veronica’s heartbeat. Time passed slowly between the two, Veronica’s steady breathing filled Heather’s room. The alarm went off again, with Heather rising and reaching over Veronica’s arms to shut it off. Veronica stirred, her eyes opening groggily. She was not a morning person. She groaned, holding tighter onto Heather. Heather giggled, resting her hand on Veronica’s chest softly.  
“Baby girl we’ve gotta get up...”  
“What time is it even?”  
“6:10..” Veronica groaned.  
“God why do you get up so early.. school starts at 8:40..”  
“Mm well I’ve gotta get ready.. which includes showering and drying my hair and doing my makeup and eating breakfast..”  
“Don’t you have first period off?”  
“I mean, I guess I just got into a routine..”   
“So you get up at 6:00 to get to school by 8:30 so that you can sit around for another 45 minutes? Babe that’s ridiculous... you could be getting so much more sleep!” Heather chuckled and nuzzled into Veronica more.  
“Mm it’s fine baby girl.. wanna shower with me?” Veronica chuckled softly and nodded.  
“Yeah, okay..” Heather chuckled and sat up, nearly forgetting she was already naked. She stretched slightly before getting out of bed, watching as Veronica groggily sat up. She giggled.  
“Oh baby girl.. you’ve got to get better at being a morning person if we’re ever gonna live together.” Heather leaned over and pushed Veronica’s hair behind her ear gently.  
“Mmmm I don’t think it’s possible for me.. I’m so tired..” Heather giggled.  
“Mm a shower will surely wake you up. I usually take cold showers in the morning is that okay?” Veronica nodded, leaning over on Heather’s body. Heather giggled. “Do you want me to carry you into the shower baby?”  
Veronica nodded, holding onto Heather slightly. Heather chuckled and picked her up, carrying her over to the bathroom. She set her on the counter, starting the shower up. Veronica yawned loudly, leaning on the cool mirror. She was starting to wake up but she really wished she was in bed right now. Heather chuckled softly.  
“Did you plan out your outfit for today baby?” Veronica shook her head.  
“No..” Heather laughed softly, smiling.  
“Oh ronnie.. you’re a mess.”  
Veronica held out her arms, wanting to be held by Heather.  
“Hug?” Heather smiled and walked over, hugging Veronica tightly.  
“Okay baby girl..” Veronica smiled, waking up more.   
“Heather? Will you wash my hair please?” Heather chuckled and nodded, stroking Veronica’s hair again.  
“If you want me too..” Veronica nodded, letting go of Heather so that she could get in the shower. Veronica followed her, immediately shocked by the sudden temperature of the shower.   
“Holy shit Heather how do you even take a fucking shower like this?” Heather chuckled softly, making the shower warmer.  
“So now are you awake baby?” Veronica pouted, clearly uncomfortable. Heather smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Veronica gently before beginning to wash her hair. Veronica blushed, the position a little awkward. She felt strange.  
“Heather.. is everything going to be different?” Heather continued washing Veronica’s hair.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like.. at school? Are you going to be y’know.. Heather Chandler the mythic bitch or are you gonna be my Heather?”  
“Somewhere in the middle baby.. I mean I can’t just kiss you all the time like I want to but I’m gonna try to not be such a bitch... here rinse that out and then I’ll condition your hair..” Veronica nodded, standing under the shower head as Heather washed her own hair.  
“Okay.. can I wear your Letterman?” Heather chuckled softly and nodded.  
“Oh alright.. but if anyone gets suspicious just tell them you forgot your jacket and the mythic bitch was feeling nice.” Veronica smiled and nodded, having fully rinsed out her own hair, they switched places.  
“Are you still going to be mean to Duke and Mac?”  
“I’m not that mean to Mac but, yeah maybe I’ll be nicer to Duke.. y’know Veronica I think you’re making me soft..” Veronica smiled softly as Heather reached over to put conditioner in her hair.  
“Oh how terrible of me princess.”  
“Mm I’ll do anything for you maiden... rinse.” Veronica and her switched positions again, blushing.  
“God Heather.. what is it about me that makes you do all of this? I’m not that special surely.”  
“You’re so precious to me darling... I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone ever.. you make me want to be a better person.. for you.” Veronica blushed more, very much flattered.  
“Thank you baby... you make me feel like a better person y’know?” They switched again, Veronica beginning to wash off her body as Heather rinsed out her hair. Heather smiled softly, Veronica thought she looked beautiful there with her hair wet and her eyes closed like that, no makeup on.  
“God Heather you’re beautiful..” Heather blushed, chuckling softly.  
“Oh shush..” Veronica chuckled and kissed Heather gently, it was innocent and soft, impulsive maybe. Heather chuckled softly, leaning in for another one. They kissed again, softly. Still there was an all too familiar spark.  
“Mmm Heather... kiss me again..” Heather smiled and obliged, kissing Veronica again. Her hands gently trailed over to her hips, gently resting on them. Veronica giggled, resting her hands on Heather’s chest softly. “Babe...”  
“Mm?”  
“There’s no way we can get ready and do this before school starts..” Heather laughed softly, pulling Veronica closer.  
“Fuck school..” Heather nuzzled into Veronica’s neck softly, making her laugh, this wasn’t very responsible but she didn’t care, she wanted to feel Heather instead of learning whatever the fuck they were trying to teach her in school.  
“Mmm, wanna fuck me instead?” Heather nodded, kissing her neck delicately. Veronica giggled, giving herself to Heather. She moaned softly, feeling Heather kiss her neck tenderly. “Shit... can we skip today Heather?” Heather laughed and shook her head.  
“No, baby we’ve gotta go to school.. we already missed half of Friday.” Veronica nodded, sliding her hands up Heather’s chest, resting her hands behind Heather’s neck. She purred, letting Heather leave a mark on her. She whined softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Fuck.. Heather..” she moaned, pressing into Heather’s body, letting their breasts fall between each other. Heather chuckled, kissing Veronica’s jaw.  
“Baby girl you’re so desperate sometimes..”  
“Whatever Heather, Just fuck me...” heather rolled her eyes and smiled, pushing Veronica up against the wall like she did last time. Veronica gasped, laughing.  
“Veronica, y’know something?” Veronica smirked, holding onto Heather’s hair.  
“What?”  
“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen..” Veronica giggled and shook her head.  
“Same could be said for you dear..” Heather giggled and kissed Veronica again, feeling her tug on her hair more. Heather chuckled, moving down her neck, kissing her nipples gently, teasing. Veronica whined softly, her voice breathy as she held onto Heather’s hair. Heather sucked gently on a nipple, lovingly. Veronica purred, her back arching at the feeling- even if Heather had done this before it always felt new and exciting. Sensual. Veronica moaned, watching Heather move down her body. Heather purred as she approached Veronica’s pussy. She slid Veronica down the shower wall, settling her into the bathtub as she began to lick. Veronica moaned, letting her hand dig further into Heather’s hair. Heather tenderly went around her clit, softly taking it in her mouth, she wanted to make Veronica moan her name. Veronica whined, wanting Heather to do more to her. She purred loudly as Heather slid her fingers into her. Moaning she tugged on Heather’s hair, wanting her deeper. Heather knew exactly where to curl her fingers in Veronica, making her moan and tug as she flicked her tongue over her clit. Heather smiled softly, continuing to pump her fingers in and out of Veronica, she could feel Veronica’s grip tightening on her hair. “Fuck.. Heather..” Her moans came out more akin to loud whines as Heather fucked her. She groaned deeply as Heather took her clit into her mouth again. She sucked lightly, feeling as Veronica pulled her hair. She was getting close. Heather used her other hand to play with Veronica’s nipple lightly, putting her over the edge. Her moans grew loud, she whined out Heather’s name, pulling on her hair harder than before as Heather continued to eat her out. Veronica purred loudly, finishing out her orgasm. Heather chuckled, nuzzling into Veronica’s stomach. Veronica giggled and loosened her grip from Heather’s hair, stroking it softly.  
“Mmm baby girl.. how was that?” Veronica laughed more, breathlessly. She smiled.  
“Fucking fantastic.. Holy shit Heather.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heather giggled and purred, nuzzling into Veronica’s stomach. She could feel her cheeks heating up. Veronica smiled and stroked Heather’s hair. “Mmm baby do you want me to..?” Heather purred, kissing Veronica’s stomach.  
“No it’s fine honey.. we’ve gotta go to school.” Veronica pouted, combing through Heather’s hair more, she was tired.  
“Mmm but school’s stupid... I like it when you kiss my stomach like that...” Heather smiled more and dotted Veronica’s stomach with kisses, smiling.  
“Mm.. but baby what’s your mom gonna think if you spent the whole day having sex with your girlfriend instead of going to school?”  
“Hmm but how's she gonna know baby?” Heather rolled her eyes and laughed.  
“Oh fine.. you’re dangerous Sawyer, with that cute face of yours..”  
“Mmm you’re so pretty too Chandler.. you’re the prettiest..” Heather laughed, sitting up. Veronica whined, wanting to cuddle. Heather chuckled softly.  
“You’ve gotta finish your shower pillowcase..” Veronica pouted more, standing up. Heather rolled her eyes and lathered a loofah, beginning to wash Veronica. “God you’re such a child Veronica..” Veronica giggled and pulled up Heather for a kiss. Heather kissed Veronica back, laughing. “You’re my baby girl...” Veronica smiled, keeping her hands on Heather’s face.  
“I love you Heather..”  
“I love you too Veronica..” Heather smiled, continuing to wash Veronica. Veronica smiled and turned around, letting Heather wash her. It was very endearing for Heather to do such a thing. Very unlike Heather. Well, unlike the Heather Chandler that ruled over Westerburg. Heather purred, hugging Veronica from behind. It made Veronica laugh.  
“You’re getting all soapy goof.”  
“Mm whatever you’re pretty and I want to hug you..” Veronica laughed and let Heather nuzzle into her neck. She purred, resting her hand on Heather’s head, wanting her to stay there.  
“Fuck Heather can we just.. stay like this forever?” Heather smiled and murmured into Veronica’s neck.  
“If you want.. although I think we might absorb too much water..” Veronica laughed and nodded.  
“You’re right, let's get out of the shower.”


	27. Mornings are for Waffles & Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls cook breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy was my Halloween a night folks. I went to a party on campus and we got busted lmao, I'm pretty sure we wont get in trouble as party-goers but oh man it was pretty nerve racking! Overall it was an experience though lol, and experiences are what make good writers good writers. I hope your Halloween was more pleasant than mine! As always, thanks for reading! <3!!!

Heather nodded, letting go of Veronica so she could rinse off, washing herself quickly. They switched places as Veronica got out to dry off, she wrapped the towel around herself, waiting for Heather. When Heather got out she turned off the water, grabbing her own towel. Heather purred softly, continuing to dry off her body.  
“You could just live here forever y’know?” Veronica laughed, walking out, Heather brushed her hair in the doorway.  
“Oh now wouldn’t you like that?”  
“I would.. I could kiss you all the time and you could wear my clothes and I could cook for you everyday.. it’d be fantastic..” Veronica laughed softly, shaking her head. She looked at the clock. 7:30. She didn’t want to go to school today at all. She wanted to stay with Heather forever. Heather purred, following Veronica into the room. She got dressed, still in the outfit she’d planned. Veronica chuckled and got into something far more casual, a t-shirt and sweatpants. Heather smiled and hugged Veronica tightly. It made Veronica laugh. Heather nuzzled back into Veronica’s neck, all too familiar territory now.  
“Babe..”  
“Mm?”  
“I love you so much Heather.. I want you to know that..” Heather smiled, hugging Veronica even tighter.  
“I love you too baby girl.. you’re so amazing..” Veronica giggled softly and hugged back, she liked being held by Chandler.   
Heather purred, kissing Veronica’s neck gently. Veronica giggled.  
“Babe I’m hungry.”  
“Mm what do you want me to make for breakfast baby girl?” Veronica smiled resting her head on Heather’s gently.  
“Anything is fine..” Heather smiled.  
“Mm you’re fine..” Veronica giggled, shaking her head. She felt Heather kiss her neck again gently.  
“You’re such a horndog Heather..”  
“Mmm how can I not be with you around?” Veronica blushed and chuckled. She never really did feel sexy before she got with Heather. Heather made her feel wanted. Heather continued to kiss her neck lightly.  
“Heather.. you’re so sweet to me...” Heather smiled and let go of Veronica gently, kissing Veronica gently.  
“I love you honey..” Veronica giggled.  
“I love you too babe..” Veronica smiled and slid her arms around Heather’s neck again, comfortable. “Are uh.. waffles an option for breakfast?”  
Heather chuckled and nodded.  
“If that’s what you want baby girl..”   
“Mm.. you spoil me too much Heather..” Veronica giggled, playing with Heather’s hair slightly. Heather chuckled and picked Veronica up, holding her against her body. She felt Veronica wrap her legs around her body. Heather laughed slightly, holding onto Veronica’s thighs.  
“You’re so cute after we have sex y’know that Veronica? You get so giddy...”   
“Oh hush you get all romantic I can’t help but be giddy...” Heather giggled, playfully grabbing Veronica’s butt. Veronica squealed laughing. “Heather! I can’t believe you sometimes..” Heather chuckled, carrying Veronica downstairs. She set her down in the kitchen, bending over to get the waffle iron from underneath the counter. Veronica chuckled, pressing herself against Heather’s backside jokingly. Heather gasped slightly, laughing.  
“Ronnie!” Heather chuckled, pressing back into Veronica before coming up and putting the waffle iron back on the counter. Truthfully it turned Veronica on, feeling Heather’s body like that. Heather pressed her body back against Veronica’s, plugging in the waffle iron. Veronica chuckled, grinding softly against Heather, holding onto her hips.  
“Jesus Heather so this is the treatment the guys at parties are getting? I could get used to this..” Veronica chuckled, she was having a little too much fun with Heather grinding against her.  
“Mm I’m having a lot more fun than I would with the boys..” Veronica laughed, purring softly.  
“I mean.. breakfast can wait..” Heather laughed, shaking her head.  
“Ronnie let me cook breakfast..”  
“C’mon Heather.. I wanna make you feel good..” Heather smiled and shook her head, she felt Veronica hugged her closer.  
“Thank you ronica but I’m hungry..”  
“Okay Heather. Thank you for cooking breakfast.” Heather smiled and nodded, letting Veronica kiss her neck gently before letting her go. She watched as Heather began to make the waffle mix. She purred softly, leaning on Heather’s side. “Baby.. You’re so sweet.”  
“I love you..”  
“I love you too..” Veronica kissed Heather’s cheek. It was still early and the windows were still dark.   
“Hey baby do you want me to make some coffee?” Heather smiled, nodding.  
“That’d be fantastic baby girl.” Veronica smiled and went over to make a pot of coffee. Purring as she watched Heather. They were silent for a while relishing in silence of the morning. Heather cooked two waffles. Veronica poured two cups of coffee. She hugged Heather from behind again, kissing her back softly.  
“How do you take your coffee baby?”  
“Mm just a little cream, no sugar.. thank you darling.”  
“Thank you for cooking breakfast..” Heather rolled her eyes, cutting up some fruit.   
“You’ve already thanked me enough.” Veronica made their separate cups of coffee, smiling warmly. Both of them placing their separate pieces of breakfast on the table at the same time. Heather laughed, sitting down at the table. She took a sip. “Thank you for the coffee baby girl.”  
“Anytime darling, thank you again for breakfast... and for this silly face on the waffle.” Veronica giggled. Heather smiled and began eating. She’d dressed Veronica’s with whipped cream and fruits in the shape of a smiley face. Veronica thought it was adorable. Heather did cute shit like that, but only for Veronica. Veronica began eating as well, drinking her coffee in between. She wondered why Heather didn’t talk when she ate, maybe because she hardly ever ate with anyone. “So, what’s the plan for today baby?”  
“I dunno... whatever you want it to be? Too cold to go to the amusement park, we’ve already been to the mall, we’ve already watched movies.. anything else?”  
“Mmm and we’ve already had sex today.” Heather laughed.  
“Yeah so what’re we supposed to do?”  
“Have more sex?” Veronica laughed.  
“Okay but I’ve gotta get home at like 6 for dinner.. maybe you’d join us?”  
“I’d love that... are you going to uh.. tell your parents about this?” Veronica shook her head slightly, nervous.  
“Not yet.. I want them to meet you first.. I don’t know if I’ll ever really be able to tell them.. they know I um, sorta like girls but...” Heather smiled softly and held Veronica’s free hand.  
“It’s okay baby girl. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to okay?”  
“Okay.. thank you Heather. I’m sure they’ll love you... you’ve never actually been over have you?” Heather shook her head.   
“You’ve never invited me.” Veronica giggled, leaning on Heather, drinking her coffee.  
“Maybe we would’ve gotten this over with quicker if I had.” Heather giggled.  
“Oh was my room not good enough for you?” Veronica giggled, shaking her head.  
“Okay you’re right your bed has way more room... speaking of that.. maybe now that breakfast is done...” Heather laughed.  
“I’ve gotta brush my teeth..”


	28. Toothpaste Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls stay home for a little endeavor.

Veronica nodded and watched as Heather took the plates, rinsing them off. She then walked upstairs, followed by Veronica. Heather and her brushed their teeth together, Veronica shamelessly using it as an excuse to be in the same room as Heather. Heather giggled, rinsing out her mouth. Veronica purred, pulling Heather over for a kiss. Heather smiled, kissing back.   
“You taste like toothpaste baby girl.”  
Veronica giggled.  
“Wanna taste it again?” Heather nodded, kissing Veronica again. Their tongues meeting briefly. Heather giggled, pulling Veronica closer.  
“Mm sometimes I just like kissing you Sawyer.. I’ve never really felt like this before.”  
“Mmm well, you’re a good kisser Chandler..” Heather purred loudly, kissing Veronica again. Veronica moaned lightly into the kiss, holding onto Heather’s hips. Heather giggled, pulling Veronica over to the bed through the bathroom door. Veronica giggled, watching as Heather flopped onto her bed. Veronica giggled, climbing over Heather. Heather laughed softly, pulling Veronica down to kiss her. They kissed again, their tongues meeting for longer now, Heather moaned softly, letting herself enjoy this moment. Heather giggled as Veronica kissed her neck gently, trailing kisses down her jawline before going down to her collarbone. She purred loudly, stroking Veronica’s hair.  
“Mmm there’s my pretty girl..” Veronica giggled, nuzzling into Heather’s neck.   
“You really think I’m pretty?”  
“Of course! You’re the prettiest girl ever!” Veronica giggled as Heather hugged her close.   
“You’re so pretty too Heather.. super pretty..” Veronica purred, nuzzling into Heather’s neck, kissing it gently. Heather purred, stroking Veronica’s hair. She gasped softly, feeling Veronica unbutton her shirt. She giggled sitting up. She slid off her blazer, letting Veronica unbutton her shirt more. She smiled as Veronica slid it off her shoulders, her hands trailing down her torso. Veronica purred, feeling Heather’s abs. Heather giggled.   
“You’re so cute baby girl, feeling me up like that..” Veronica laughed.  
“Mm and you’re so sexy babe..” Heather giggled, pulling Veronica up for a kiss. She purred as Veronica pressed herself closer to Heather’s body. Heather smiled, unbuckling her bra herself.   
“Jesus Sawyer two times in 3 hours?” Veronica laughed softly, kissing Heather again.  
“Yeah.. I mean, it’s your turn now y’know?” Heather rolled her eyes.  
“Baby girl you don’t have to do that..”  
“Mm but you want me to right?” Heather smirked.  
“Maybe.. but don’t ever feel like you have too y’know?” Veronica smiled and nodded, kissing Heather again. 

XXXXXXX

She trailed her hand down, cupping her breasts softly. The gentleness made Heather moan softly. Veronica giggled, using both her hands to play with Heather. Heather laughed lowly, letting Veronica have fun. She groaned, rolling her hips forward. Veronica giggled, kissing in between Heather’s boobs. She purred, unbuttoning her pants. Heather giggled, pulling Veronica up by her shirt. “Kiss me baby girl..” Veronica giggled and kissed Heather, pressing their bodies closer together. Heather purred, holding Veronica softly. Veronica giggled more, sliding her hand into Heather’s pants, past her clit and at her entrance. She paused, Heather holding her wrist softly. She looked at Heather, seeing fear creep into her eyes, she’d never seen her like that before. It tugged at her heartstrings.  
“Sorry.. Sawyer please don’t... I don't...like that.. sorry.. shit, I should’ve told you... god damn I’m so stupid I should’ve told you that...” Veronica smiled softly and slipped her hand out of her pants, kissing Heather’s stomach gently.  
“It’s okay babe. Now I know, okay? Don’t worry, it’s okay baby. Thank you..” Heather nodded, the fear leaving her body. She let go of Veronica’s wrist. Veronica smiled and kissed Heather’s stomach again before pulling off Heather’s pants. She kissed Heather’s center gently, making Heather giggle.  
“Jesus fucking Christ Sawyer are you gonna eat me out or what?” Veronica laughed and pulled off Heather’s panties, going in and licking the length of her slit. She teased her clit, knowing how sensitive Heather was. Veronica purred, continuing to tease around Heather’s clit. Heather squirmed slightly, moaning.  
“Fucking Christ Sawyer..” Veronica smiled and flickered over her clit more, making Heather moan. Heather groaned, beginning to play with her own nipple slightly. Her moans grew louder, Veronica becoming more bold. Veronica sucked on Heather’s clit lightly, feeling Heather grip onto the sheets as she moaned. She purred, licking up her slit and teasing around the clit again. She flickered over the clit again, circling it. “Fuck!” Heather moaned loudly, finishing out her orgasm. Her hips bucked, making Veronica giggle. She smiled, coming up to kiss Heather gently. Heather giggled with her. “Fuck that was great.. you’re getting really fucking good at teasing me now aren’t you?” Veronica grinned, nodding. She always felt so accomplished after making Heather cum.

XXXXXXX

“Of course.. I love hearing your moans..” Heather rolled her eyes and hugged onto Veronica. Veronica smiled and pulled the blanket over them gently, enjoying being cuddled by Heather. “Isn’t it funny how we always have to nap after this? Like? No matter how much sleep we’ve gotten?” Heather laughed softly, nodding.  
“Mmm, maybe I just like cuddling you..”  
“Yeah right you’re totally about to pass out.” Heather chuckled and nodded, hugging Veronica closer. She fell asleep, snoring very softly. Veronica purred and fell asleep with her. 

Veronica woke up with a jolt, her breathing heavy. She had a terrible nightmare about JD. She looked around the dark room, feeling Heather’s arm around her waist. She sighed softly, holding her hand gently. She tried to control her breathing, the nightmare shook her up. Heather stirred, eyelids opening, sat up softly. “Baby girl? Are you okay?” Veronica shook her head, Heather held her hand tighter, wrapping her arms around her tightly. “shhh baby girl... it’s okay.. it’s okay... what happened?” Veronica was shaking slightly. She shook her head, holding onto Heather. She couldn’t speak, her voice wouldn’t let her. Heather rubbed her shoulders, calming her down a little. She leaned into Heather, listening to her heartbeat gently. She blushed, closing her eyes.  
“I had a bad dream Heather... I’m sorry for waking you up...”  
“No it’s okay baby girl, I’m sorry you had a bad dream. It’s okay now okay? You’re with me..” Heather held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Veronica nodded, kissing Heather’s hand softly. She trembled lightly.  
“You’re not going to die soon are you? Please don’t... I love you...” Heather was taken aback slightly. She shook her head softly, holding Veronica.  
“No don’t worry baby girl, it’s gonna be okay, I’m not going anywhere..” Veronica nodded against Heather’s chest, holding onto her tightly. Heather held her back, making sure to provide pressure. Pressure meant safety, she knew that much. Veronica held onto Heather more, she hated that dream. She didn’t want to kill Heather.   
“I’m sorry Heather.. I’m so sorry..” Heather was confused, but mostly worried about Veronica. She stroked her hair lightly.  
“Wanna talk about your dream baby girl?” Veronica held onto Heather’s arm, leaning into her touch. Her voice shook softly.  
“it was a really bad dream... you died... because of me.. and JD..” Heather sighed softly, hugging onto Veronica.  
“It’s okay baby girl.. it’s not real, he’s gone okay? He can’t hurt you.” Veronica nodded against Heather’s chest. She felt safer in Heather’s arms. She nuzzled into Heather’s neck, it was warm and she felt okay now.  
“Okay.. I love you...”  
“I love you too ronica.. you’re so precious to me..” Veronica kissed Heather’s neck chastely, letting her know that she was okay.


	29. Private Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are staying in today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy has it been awhile! I am sooo sorry about the delay it's just, been a really rough time for me I guess. But I'm getting better y'know? Enough about me! I hope y'all that are still around enjoy this little chapter! <3 Thank you so much for reading!

They sat there for awhile, enjoying the warmth of one another, Veronica played with Heather’s hair lightly, making Heather purr. Veronica giggled lightly, kissing Heather’s neck again. Heather laughed, “Baby girl.. it’s already 9 we can’t be doing this all day...” Veronica laughed softly and kissed her neck again, leaning into Heather.  
“But what if we could?” Heather laughed and shook her head.  
“You’re such a little horndog ronnie..” she kissed her cheek, sitting up more. Veronica pouted.  
“But what else are we supposed to do?” Heather laughed, kissing Veronica’s neck gently. Veronica giggled.  
“I dunno ronica...”  
“Mmm can you just keep doing that?” Heather chuckled and continued kissing Veronica’s neck, she was delicate still, not wanting to create anymore marks. Veronica purred softly, this distracted her, she liked this. “Heather? Do you really love me?” Heather blushed, even more shocked by Veronica’s statement. She turned, looking Veronica in the eye.  
“Of course I love you.. who else would I make waffles for truthfully? Especially silly face ones?” Veronica looked down, she felt dumb.  
“I dunno Heather.. sorry that was a stupid question..” Heather shook her head, kissing Veronica gently.  
“It’s okay.. it’s a valid question. But I do love you Veronica Sawyer. I really do.” Veronica smiled lightly, nodding.  
“Thank you Heather..” she kissed Heather again, smiling wide. She felt better now. “It’s only 9 what’re we gonna do for the rest of the day?”  
“I dunno baby girl.. whatever you wanna do..” Veronica giggled and kissed Heather, purring loudly. Heather giggled and kissed back, holding onto Veronica’s hips, by now it felt like her hands belonged there. “Mmm what do you want me to do baby girl?” Veronica blushed and giggled.  
“Can you just make out with me?” Heather laughed softly and nodded, kissing Veronica deeply again. She felt Veronica place her own hands on Heather’s shoulders, lifting herself up slightly. Heather laughed, continuing to kiss Veronica. The make out was playful, just enjoying the feeling of kissing each other. Heather purred, kissing Veronica’s jaw. Veronica laughed, letting her. She felt Heather push her onto the bed playfully, she laughed, pressing their foreheads together. Heather made her feel safe.  
Veronica wrapped her legs around Heather’s hips lightly, playful. Their eyes met, both of them flustered. It’d been five days. Just five days and both of them knew that this had to last, it absolutely had to last. Heather kissed Veronica, pooling her hair over Veronica gently by doing so. It made Veronica giggle. She loved how soft Heather was. She played with the ends of Heather’s hair lightly, making her smile.  
“You’re so cute Veronica..” Veronica smiled as well, continuing to curl Heather’s hair around her finger lightly.  
“You’re cute too Heather...” Heather rolled her eyes and kissed her again, it was warm and soft still. They laid together for awhile, content. Heather nuzzled into Veronica’s chest softly.  
“You’re so pretty baby girl..” Veronica smiled softly, kissing the top of Heather’s head.  
“Can we stay like this forever Heather? Just, laying here? Nobody else has to be here it can just be me and you..”  
Heather smiled and nodded softly.  
“It would be nice wouldn’t it? Just you and me..” Veronica nodded, holding Heather more.  
“I wish we could Heather.. I really do.. I’m scared about all of it you know?”  
Heather looked up at Veronica, holding her hands gently.  
“Ronnie... what’re you scared about?”  
“Telling people... being us? I don’t know.. I’m afraid of what people are going to think, how's this going to make my parents feel? How’s this going to make Heather and Heather feel? Are people going to think I’m a freak? And what about you?” Heather sighed softly, running her thumbs across Veronica’s hands.  
“It’s gonna be okay baby girl.. not everything may work out like you want it too but it’ll be okay... haven’t you been open about being bisexual for a couple of years now? Why is this different?” Veronica sighed and looked off.  
“I dunno... it’s just so real now.. I’m afraid.. my parents still don't really get it y’know?” Heather nodded, kissing Veronica’s chest softly.  
“Its okay to be scared but we’ll face this together okay? You’ve got me.” Veronica smiled softly, looking at Heather.  
“Okay Heather...” For awhile they just sat there, immersed within one another in a futile attempt to prolong the time they had in their privacy. Heather hummed lightly, just watching Veronica. This would be their last day like this, in their own private paradise. Tomorrow was school and family and people. Heather sighed softly, she felt bad. A guilt bubbling inside of her. She did this to Veronica, she put her in this situation. Veronica cuddled further into Heather’s chest, feeling the vibrations of her humming. Veronica smiled, her hair messy and tangled slightly. She looked innocent and soft. Heather wanted to cherish that for awhile. Veronica eyes opened softly, smiling as Heather continued humming lightly. Veronica grinned nearly, listening to Heather’s hums. Heather chuckled.  
“What?”  
“You’re cute, humming and all...” Heather laughed softly.  
“Oh hush... I’m just humming..”   
“Whatever it was cute... you’re cute Heather.. really cute.” Heather blushed slightly, smiling.  
“Will you sing for me Heather? Just a little bit?” Heather blushed, she was not used to singing for people. She nodded lightly.  
“Is there anything you want me to sing baby girl?” Veronica shook her head, resting it on Veronica’s chest more. Heather chuckled softly and began singing softly. She sang Que Sera, a song of little importance to Veronica but of great importance to Heather. It was the song her mother sang to her every night when she was younger, before all the business trips caught up with her. Veronica liked the song, it was soft and gentle and it made Veronica feel safe with Heather.   
“Thank you Heather.. that was sweet.”  
“My mom used to sing that song to me when I was little..”  
“Really? Is that why you chose it?” Heather nodded, closing her eyes softly.  
“I love you Sawyer...”  
“I love you too Chandler... what’re we gonna do now?”  
“Mm whatever you want baby girl, I could sing to you or we could get lunch or you could kiss me?” Veronica giggled and came up to kiss Heather gently. The kiss was soft and gentle. Heather smiled. “Again?” Veronica nodded, kissing Heather again. There was a long lingering, little kisses exchanged through the two of them. It was soft and sensual, neither of them ever having felt this way with anyone before. Veronica giggled, continuing to kiss Heather. There was still a sense of playfulness that’d been plaguing the day, both of them kissing each other in the late morning light. It made her smile. She nuzzled into the crook of Heather’s neck.  
“Babe.. I don’t want to go home. Not ever. I don’t want to leave.” Heather smiled, nodding.  
“Me either. Let’s just stay here forever and ever.” Veronica smiled and nodded, cuddling Heather.  
“That’d be nice wouldn’t it?” Heather nodded this time. She kissed the top of Veronica’s head.  
“Too bad we have to keep doing things huh? You’ve gotta pack up before you leave.” Veronica yawned and nuzzled into the covers.  
“Babe we’ve got until like 4 o’clock it’s only 10...” Heather chuckled.  
“Do you plan on sleeping the whole time?” Veronica nodded, smiling smugly.  
“If you loved me you’d let me sleep...” Heather laughed.  
“Okay baby... can I get up though?” Veronica pouted.  
“But I like cuddling you...” Heather chuckled, sighing.  
“Baby girl I’ve gotta clean the kitchen.”  
“Mmm fuck the kitchen baby... let’s have fun... I wanna do something y’know?” Heather laughed softly.  
“Mmm do you want me to fuck you in you in the kitchen?” Veronica giggled, nuzzling into Heather’s neck.  
“No.. maybe we can just, play a board game or something?” Heather laughed.  
“Oh my god Sawyer you’re a dork... “ Veronica pouted, looking up at Heather.  
“Wanna play monopoly?”  
“Hell no we’ll be here all day. What about scrabble?”  
“Honey I love you but you failed the last vocabulary quiz...”  
“Um.. how about the game of life then?” Veronica nodded, cuddling further into Heather.  
“Okay.. but I guess we’ll have to get dressed then.. Do you normally play board games at the table or on the floor?” Heather giggled, stroking Veronica’s hair.  
“Floor I guess, I only play with you and the Heathers really..” Veronica smiled softly, sitting up.  
“Are you gonna get married to a girl in the game?” Heather giggled, sitting up with her. She hugged Veronica from behind.  
“Yeah.. I will. Just like in real life, hopefully.” Veronica giggled, letting Heather hold her. Veronica smiled, resting her hand on Heather’s head gently, she purred, feeling Heather nuzzle into Veronica’s neck.


	30. Lunch Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls plan a special lunch treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I may update this fic during quarantine.... as a littol treat... love y'all <3

Heather woke up first, eyelashes fluttering. She smiled, watching Veronica sleep gently, she looked over at the clock. It was around 1pm now, they’d be having a late lunch. She purred nuzzling into Veronica’s chest. She felt warm and safe even though she was naked. Veronica mumbled in her sleep, her grip on Heather tightening a little. Heather nuzzled herself into the crook of Veronica’s neck, kissing it softly. It calmed her down a little. She smiled wide, wrapping her arms around Veronica’s torso. She loved being this close to someone. Nobody ever stayed this long. Nobody except for Veronica. She was fairly positive that she was going to be in love with Veronica Sawyer for the rest of her life. Veronica stirred slightly, waking up. She smiled wide, looking at Heather.  
“morning babe..” Heather giggled.  
“It’s the afternoon baby girl.” Veronica smiled more, holding Heather tightly.  
“I had a really good dream...” Heather smiled, relishing in being held like this.  
“What was it about honey bun?” The nickname made Veronica laugh.   
“Well in my dream we were married and you were a lawyer and we adopted a little girl and she was blonde and had brown eyes and we lived in a big house with two cats.. it was very romantic..” Heather smiled softly, it sounded so nice. Heather nuzzled into Veronica’s chest.  
“That sounds great..”  
“Heather it was the happiest dream I’ve ever had.” Heather smiled and closed her eyes, feeling Veronica’s heartbeat.   
“Was I a good lawyer?” Veronica smiled and nodded, stroking Heather’s hair.  
“Very.. we all know how much you love to argue babe.” Heather giggled, nodding softly.   
“And what were you doing? Career wise?” Veronica smiled wide, continuing to stroke Heather’s hair.  
“I wrote novels.” Heather grinned, kissing Veronica’s collarbone.   
“Now isn’t that the life? Geez..” Veronica nuzzled into Heather’s hair and whispered a question.  
“Heather do you want kids?” Heather smiled softly and cuddled into Veronica more. She nodded.  
“Yeah.. I mean I always have I guess but I didn’t want to marry a man.”  
She took Veronica’s hand and held it gently. “I love you Sawyer...” Veronica smiled and kissed the top of Heather’s head gently.  
“I love you too Chandler.” They sat for awhile, content. Heather had never cuddled someone like this, with so much love. Veronica ran her thumb across Heather’s arm gently, it was such a loving little gesture, Heather nearly cried. Nobody had ever treated her like this. She smiled softly, of course of all people it would be Veronica Sawyer that she fell in love with. She was smart and kind and she knew that Heather was more than she put out. Veronica kissed Heather’s forehead gently. “Hey Heather do you wanna get lunch?” Heather smiled and nodded.  
“Okay.. even though cuddling with you is probably the best thing I’ve ever experienced..” Veronica chuckled and hugged Heather tighter.  
“God you’re such a pillowcase.”  
“And you’re such a sentimental dork.” Veronica smiled.  
“I’m okay with that.” Heather chuckled and sat up slightly, her back stinging a bit from the scratches. She smiled, getting dressed. She put on a thicker pair of tights and the same dress. Veronica smiled. “That’s such a nice dress Heather how come you never wear it?” Heather chuckled softly.  
“I dunno I just.. I dunno actually.” She blushed, Veronica caught her off guard. She knew why she didn’t wear the dress, it wasn’t slutty enough, the boys didn’t like it enough, the Heathers didn’t like it. Veronica was the only person who’d ever liked that dress.  
“Well you look super gorgeous..” Heather blushed more, smiling.  
“Thank you ronnie..” Veronica got dressed as well, throwing on a long sweater and some dark grey pants. Heather brushed her hair, pulling it into her scrunchie delicately. She put on her makeup, skipping the concealer. Veronica smiled, brushing her own hair, she put on some lipstick, a little bit of mascara, she felt pretty. Heather smiled and kissed Veronica’s cheek gently. Veronica giggled.  
“God you’re so cute Heather.”  
“You’re the cute one, just look at your face! Jesus ain’t that just the cutest face ever?” Veronica giggled loudly, kissing Heather.   
“Whatever you dork I love you.”  
“I love you too my baby girl.” Veronica blushed and smiled. The name sometimes made her giddy. Heather smiled and continued her makeup.  
“What did we name her?” Veronica was confused for a second, flustered maybe.  
“Oh? Um.. I don’t really remember. I think it was something like Mackenzie or Madeline?” Heather smiled softly, nodding.  
“I like Mackenzie.. I think that’s cute.. kinda like Heather’s last name.” Veronica again got confused by the various Heathers but she realized it was like McNamara in a way. She smiled.  
“She’s your best friend huh?” Heather smiled and nodded.  
“Yeah.. she is. She’s been my friend since forever y’know. I feel like her older sister or something.” Heather stood up, looking for a jacket.  
“Isn’t she older than you?” Heather chuckled and nodded.  
“Yeah but she still acts like she’s 14, I love her.” Heather found it, her letterman. Heather had just ordered one since clearly she was not on any sort of team but it was cute and a thick jacket and she had the money and most importantly it was a status piece, it stated that Heather Chandler was a part of something greater than herself, Westerburg High School. Veronica wanted to wear it desperately. She also felt a bit of jealousy towards Heather McNamara, she knew it was silly but still, hearing that Heather loved someone else was hurtful. She looked down slightly.  
“You don’t...love her do you?” Heather gawked slightly, offended.  
“Of course I don’t.. I only love you baby girl.. are you scared that I’m in love with Mac?” Veronica looked down more, god she was so stupid. Heather took Veronica’s hands gingerly, smiling.  
“I love you Veronica Sawyer and nobody else. Mac’s just my best friend okay baby? Like you and Betty.” Veronica smiled softly at Heather’s touch, she was so sweet to her. She smiled and nodded softly. Heather learned in and kissed Veronica gently, it was full of love and feeling. Veronica kissed back, smiling through it.   
“Yeah..” Heather giggled softly, wrapping her arms around Veronica’s waist.   
“God I love you Veronica.. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you.” Veronica smiled softly, nodding.  
“I know. I love you too.. let’s get going though I’m hungry.” Heather smiled and picked Veronica up, carrying her downstairs. She giggled wildly, smiling wide.   
“So where are we headed for lunch darling?” Heather smiled and set Veronica down, putting on her shoes. Veronica smiled and shrugged.  
“I dunno.. how about a deli? There’s one a little ways uptown.” Heather didn’t really know what she was talking about. She shrugged.  
“I’ve never been to a deli.”  
“They serve bagels and lox! It’ll be fun.” Heather chuckled and rolled her eyes.  
“Okay baby you’re lucky you’re cute.” Veronica beamed and put on her own coat. Heather chuckled softly.  
“Babe you’ve still got some marks on your neck.” Veronica blushed and looked in the hallway mirror.  
“Shit..” she rushed upstairs, grabbing the blue scarf from before. Heather chuckled softly, smiling. 

Heather opened the door, letting Veronica go out first. Heather laughed softly. She’d forgotten that Veronica’s car was here.  
“How about you just drive baby instead of giving me directions babe?” Veronica giggled. Nodding. That was a much better plan. She rushed over to the passengers side, opening the door for Heather. Heather chuckled.  
“Why thank you my maiden.” She clambered in, heels clicking against the car floor.   
“Anything for my sweet princess.” Veronica closed her door, walking over and getting into the driver’s side. She started the car, turning up the Heater. Veronica purred softly, backing out of the driveway. Heather smiled and looked out the window. She was happy, she didn’t think that was possible again.Come to think of it she’d hardly ever been happy in her entire life. She looked over at Veronica, smiling softly.  
“Veronica I think you’re my favorite person ever.” Veronica blushed furiously, that was perhaps the best thing Heather had ever said to her, she smiled, beaming. She laughed softly, it was gentle nervous laugh. She looked over at Heather, making soft eye contact for a moment.  
“Really? Ever? More than Mac?” Heather giggled and nodded, the giggle was light and bubbly and unlike Heather.   
“I mean, I love Heather but I can’t have sex with her now can I?” Veronica laughed, she loved Heather, she was sure of it now. “No but seriously Sawyer you’re like.. super fucking funny and cute and it’s really hot when you’re smoking a cigarette and you just make me feel amazing baby.. I just wanted you to know that.” Veronica blushed more, smiling wide now. She laughed.  
“You think it’s hot when I smoke?” Heather chuckled and nodded.  
“Yeah I mean.. yeah.. it just makes you look hot I dunno.. probably stupid thing to say.” Veronica purred lightly.  
“I thought it was cute. Thank you Heather.” Heather smiled, leaning over and kissing Veronica’s cheek. Veronica giggled. She pulled into the parking lot of the deli, smiling. She looked around, there was almost nobody around. She giggled and pulled Heather over for a kiss. Heather giggled, kissing back. She smiled.  
“Feeling daring are we maiden?”  
“Oh who here dares defy the princess and her right hand woman?” Heather smiled and purred, holding Veronica’s hand.   
“Surely nobody, after all I do rule the kingdom.”  
“Mm wouldn’t that make you a queen darling?”  
“Not until I marry.” Heather flashed a grin and a little wink. Veronica chortled, smiling.  
“We’ll see my dear princess, perhaps someday.” Heather smiled and started to get out of the car. Veronica did the same, waiting until Heather was out to lock the car. Heather pulled her jacket closed, it was pretty chilly out and she was frankly regretting wearing tights and not pants. Veronica chuckled softly and looped her arm into Heather’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh hello! I've been writing this fanfic for about a year, and my friends convinced me to start posting it. I'm still writing it and the story is still going but I definitely have to proofread and write! This is my first time ever posting anything like this and I hope you enjoy it! Please be gentle in the comments lol, thank you!


End file.
